<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ochiru Hana 🌸 by flyingkisseu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403389">Ochiru Hana 🌸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu'>flyingkisseu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jun, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crown Prince Mingyu, Drama, Family, Fluff, Heavily inspired by 190921Wonwoo, Implied Twincest, Jeonghan and Jisoo are omega twins, Jun is Heechul's son, Jun was supposed to be the crown prince, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Royalty, Omega Verse, Omega Wonwoo, Romance, Romantic Comedy, SVT Sons of Super Junior, School Life, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 舞い落ちるはな; Falling Flowers<br/>Adopted by middle classed parents, Mingyu (α) has always dreamed to be the nation’s crown prince. His dream becomes reality when he discovered that his biological grandfather is the present EMPEROR, Ilkook. As he starts his life as the prince, everything seems a bit different from what he had imagined. The Royal Alpha Family has unbreakable ties with the Omega lineage bound to be the supreme maid beside every crown prince. Now he has to deal with his own royal maid, Jeon Wonwoo (Ω), who doesn’t acknowledge him as the true prince.</p><p> </p><p> ع ˖⁺  ⋆  ୭  ☁️ 👑 🕊. ⋆ ｡ ⋆ ༶ ⋆ ˙ ⊹<br/>A Modern Royalty! AU now in OMEGAVERSE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Every cloud has a silver lining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> To falling petals<br/>No one reaches their hand<br/>With a cold smile<br/>Like mixed with sadness </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> – Fallin’ Flower by Seventeen </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7dVNqMKmfh48vR1hxpb40i?si=UNBGNI73Q5qUzzt8B9Gs9A">playlist</a>]</em>
</p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>At the heart of Seoul, vivid LED advertisements highlight boutiques surrounded by towering buildings. The clouds become umbrella for the sunny day. This draws attention to the coming muggy summer days that the swarm of people will match aesthetics to. Even with these changes, there’s that constant lively and buzzing streets of Seoul Metropolitan.</p><p>His bicycle chimes as it goes, alerting some people to move. They could only care less or look curiously at the young man riding a bicycle with a big excited smile and a countering puppy outfit.</p><p>This summer day has his spirits soaring beyond the clouds.</p><p>He stopped just in time. Fitting the bubble head perfectly, his puppy costume is now complete. The big puppy struts around in a hippity-hop attempt of being cute while flailing the signage:</p><p>‘FLUFFY CAFÉ THIS WAY [ARROW]’</p><p>The biggest puppy you’ll ever see today is the said café’s puppy mascot, <b>Kim Mingyu</b>.</p><p>The sweat he can’t even wipe away is surely bothersome but he’s still smiling even if covered by the bubble puppy head. He showed lists of rainbow menu to interested people; a winning puppy fist in the air when he had to guide them to the café of a light tone blue.</p><p>But sometimes, there are rude people that know very well how to pop his vein in anger.</p><p>“Here’s another omega mascot loitering around. They only know how to hide themselves. It must be so humiliating to be omega? You only know jobs like–”</p><p>[SMACK] The puppy headdress flies in the air only to strike like a heavy uppercut to the stranger’s face. Effectively it shuts up the man who’s ridiculously frozen with his head back. The puppy bubble head rolled down the pavement with its innocent puppy smile like it can’t cause a man to almost loose his teeth.</p><p>Mingyu breathes out his frustration like fire, “Do you feel superior when your attitude stinks? Your mouth stinks only knowing how to say garbage! What’s so wrong about an omega having a normal job, you-” <em>racist.</em></p><p>Someone's intense ear-piercing growl made the stranger scurried away in fright.</p><p>Mingyu didn’t have to look back to know the owner of the alarming growl, Jaehyun. Aside from the sound of terror, his friend's glare is dangerous too. If looks could kill, the stranger who received it is nothing but a dust on the sidewalk.</p><p>“If that man can only tell that you’re an omega who just kicked his ass with a growl, I’d appreciate it more.” Mingyu’s gaze lands to the poor puppy head that had to touch that trashy kind of person. He resolved to get it hoping it’s not damaged.</p><p>“Look here, you can go to jail with that. So you’re welcome, I’m the reason you won’t spend a night in prison.”</p><p>“Thank you but I wasn’t the one who started it.”</p><p>“Okay? But you should’ve <em>barked,</em> ‘I’m an Alpha, you fool!’ because you can.”</p><p>“Just because I’m Alpha, doesn’t mean I don’t know the struggles of others. His words are disgusting.” Mingyu implied. He hates when this happens.</p><p>It easily reminded him of his Omega father, Kim Jaejoong, who’s patiently waiting for them at home. The monarchy informed the people that employment has increased for Omegas due to heat suppressants. This bold claim is some snowflake felt in this summer. The season for it to be felt hasn’t come yet.</p><p>His omega father as a stay-at-home father wasn’t a choice. Omegas are still struggling because of the prejudice against them –</p><p>What does the monarchy, full of royal Alphas, do? Mingyu doesn’t want to know. He’s just an Alpha, without the ‘royal’.</p><p>Jaehyun agreed, “Thanks, man. H-Hey! Are you going back to work?”</p><p>“What do you think? Do I look like I just throw this around?” Mingyu swats the puppy head in the air, “I get 9000KRW per hour with this job, Go away!”</p><p>“Okay. But you still have that rat hunting job, right? Isn’t it too much? Hey, I’m still talking to you, where are you going? Kim Mingyu!” Ah, he’s back to his complete work mode, someone please tell Mingyu that he’s not supposed to be rabbit. Why is he jumping around the street?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the stars filled the sky noticeably dented with the light pollution stark in this part of the city, Mingyu usually waits for his other father, Jung Yunho, whose face brightened up with a smile after spotting him. It stems with it a sense of warmth.</p><p>They’re now strolling to the familiar district of street foods and the salary man is already complaining about his son not wearing the nice shirt he bought for him yesterday. But there’s still that happy aura that comes after a day’s work done.</p><p>At the delicious sight rich in color and taste, people crowd the stalls while some opt to watch a street performance. The smell of tteokboki wafts their way.</p><p>“Aigoo, my son, I told you to leave it to me. You don’t have to work part-time jobs.”</p><p>Leave it to Mingyu to finish five servings of fish cakes in a blink of an eye. “It’s okay, father. Aside from tuition fees, I’m also saving up for something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a secret.”</p><p>The salary man wailed dramatic to get attention, “Aigoo! My son is keeping secrets from me now!”</p><p>Mingyu can almost hear his Jaejoong appa cooing at his husband and saying words like, ‘It’s okay, sweetheart. Mingyu can do that. He says he’s a grown man now.’</p><p>He whines, “Please stop acting, that’s not going to work.”</p><p>His father laughs heartily.</p><p>Jung Yunho is a Beta and a struggling office worker. Important positions at work are dominated by Alphas. Due to connections, it’s also easier for Alphas to get promoted. There are Betas who are in the same managerial positions as Alphas because of their abilities, but they are generally hired by the Alphas. Mingyu knows that his father is treated at the bottom of the food chain in that company. The benefits are little to none. And they can’t do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Now in their home, a small place of comfort, they are welcomed by a squeezing ‘I missed you’ hug.  His Jaejoong appa sniffed him before ruffling his hair affectionately. “Mingyu, you smell like cakes. Did you perhaps skip class because…”</p><p>Yunho agreed, “I wasn’t going to comment about it but…” The couple then chorused, “YOU WENT ON A DATE?”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t.” He giggled while pointing at the look on his Yunho appa's face, pretending like Mingyu didn’t tell him about it earlier. His Yunho appa is just playing along with his Jaejoong appa. Because Mingyu just needs to breathe and this two will still find all the reasons that he’s ‘dating’. “I work at a café now, another part-time job that I can fit in my schedule.”</p><p>“You have a new one? You should be dating at this age. Your father and I, we’re so in love at your age.” The omega recalled as he takes the street foods he ordered, rightfully so. As the homemaker, he loves being spoiled.</p><p>“I’m fine, appa!” Mingyu takes long strides upstairs while his appa is distracted; saving himself from the love story he’s bound to hear again. And he finally settled in his bedroom.</p><p>There’s a miniature palace that sits on the large space of his table. His Yunho appa made it for him. He flicked a button designed to light up the palace model. He’s suddenly more relaxed from where he’s seated. He rests his chin on his hands in admiration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With a childish heart, I can see myself inside the royal palace. There’s a soft background music that softens the atmosphere with it. My hands clasped together as I twirl around in my prince outfit. I take in more of the exceptional décor like I’m in a fairytale. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I was born as a prince, I can sleep whenever I like. I had to think more of socializing than earning money; the former being easier. It’s a life with no problems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life would be much better that way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But this is a hopeful dream that is close to ripping a star off the night sky. It’s better to lie down on soft bed sheets with dreams like this. Because when he wakes up tomorrow, he’s back to putting efforts for a dream that is actually obtainable.</p><p>Their home is like pebble if compared to the palace. So not only for his tuition fee, he’s also saving money to get his family a better home. He needs to work hard. He takes in the comforting scent of his duvet reminding him to be content in this lifetime.</p><p>The noise downstairs made him blink his eyes open, curiously. The voice of his Jaejoong appa registered, “Mingyu! Dinner is ready! I made a dessert too! Come down here, quickly.”</p><p>He bounced up to sit only to howl in surprise; bound to sink further than bounce. With the snap of wood, his soul was shaken quite a bit and grumbled, “Father!!! The bed is still broken!!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ع˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>There’s something odd waking up the next day without getting nagged. Is it because it’s Saturday?</p><p>No, it’s not because of that. Mingyu is spreading strawberry jam on a piece of bread, wearily. The hawk-like stares of his parents are as necessary as spreading jam to ALL the food on this table. He puts the bread knife down. “What is it?”</p><p>The living room is a sight of tension with Yunho’s arm around Jaejoong, holding back slumped shoulders. The latter is teary eyed and the former just gave his son a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>Not getting a reply, he ventured, “Why are you looking at me like this is the last time you’ll see me? I’m heading out to work now.”</p><p>Then, Jaejoong cries at that. Mingyu got startled, it wasn’t a subtle cry.</p><p>His heart started sinking. Amidst confusion, he was quick to hold his appa’s hand. The homemaker can’t be consoled.</p><p>“Why? What happened?” He asked but his Yunho appa gestured him not to kneel. Even the usual bright persona of his father is gone.</p><p> </p><p>His concern grows now that he’s seated in front of his parents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>30 minutes ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho just got back from the market. He didn’t expect that this line up of black cars in their small neighbourhood takes a stop at his small home. Equally intimidating guards are arranged to stand beside the vehicles, up the stairs to his front door too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is kind of scared? But a smiley man in fancy clothing approached him. “Who…?” At that exact time, his husband decided to open the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are there soldiers here? Aigoo.” Jaejoong mumbled. Of course, he eyed his husband accusingly, “What did you do now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho shakes his head. “I didn’t do anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good morning! I’m Boo Seungkwan. My mother is the Emperor’s secretary. I’m here in behalf of her. I believe you have the Emperor’s treasure here in your house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The couple exchanged glances. Jaejoong marvelled, “Treasure? Yunho. What did you take from them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear I didn’t do anything.” Yunho protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smiley boy continued, “The Emperor’s treasure is Kim Mingyu. His grandson is in your house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They looked at each other, disheartened. “Is he really…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Kim Mingyu is the crown prince,” the fancy man assured. “Don’t worry. This is a product of an investigation that the Emperor set forth for a very long time now. We’re also standing here for a long time now, shall we go inside?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll talk to our son first.” Jaejoong stuttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Then, please take your time.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD I’M THE CROWN PRINCE? I’m not going to go to my part-time jobs now? That’s great! I’m going to live in that huge palace in its expensive grandeur?” Mingyu exaggerated.</p><p>The couple nods as they sobbed, already comforting each other.</p><p>Mingyu continued, “Yeah, nice try. I’m going to be late.”</p><p>He struts to the kitchen to get his strawberry bread. He sits there, casually eating. Realizing that there are tiny ants on it, he can only stare in horror at the now half bread. He proceeded to wiggle the remaining bits ant-free.</p><p>Jaejoong croaked, “If you don’t believe us, look out the window and see for yourself.”</p><p><em>O-okay</em>. He paced back to the living room and did that. He takes in the sight of dignified men wearing uniforms in the same color of the black cars. A particular one is in a bright outfit that screams attention. They locked gazes, and the bright stranger bowed to his direction, the others followed the gesture.</p><p>Mingyu collects himself and faced his parents. The mood is melancholic, has it been like for a while now? If it’s real, his heart can only sink. If this means separation, he feels sad and naturally tears started pooling. His loving parents solemnly look back at him.</p><p>No, he’s not going anywhere.</p><p>“Noooo. I don’t want to. Whatever happens, you’re still my parents.” He sobbed, already fitting the two people in his arms. They may not be Royal and Alpha, but they loved and cared for him more than anyone else can.</p><p>Yunho speaks up, “Thank you for being a kind son to us. We can’t have our own and we didn’t have the money to adopt back then. I can still recall when the man handed you to us on a rainy day. With a fond look on his face, he said your name is Kim Mingyu. Even if he didn’t press it, we decided to keep it that way. When our baby cries, we call you by that name and it soothes you up faster.”</p><p>“I’m still your son. You’re not going to give me to them, right? Please. What should I do?”</p><p>Jaejoong cups Mingyu’s face with a hush, thumbing away his tears. “Don’t cry. You will always be our baby bear. But your true family wants to see you now.”</p><p>“Your appa is right. And we’ll always be a family. You can always visit us here anytime.”</p><p>Jaejoong wipes his own tears away. “Come now, appa will help you pack your stuff.”</p><p>Mingyu holds him down, “No, I don’t want.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The son of the Emperor’s secretary is already seated inside the small space of the living room, tapping his fingers as he waits. Jaejoong brought him tea. He stands up instantly when the Emperor’s grandson came rushing. “Are you ready, Crown Prince?”</p><p>“I’m not going. I’m staying here.” The Alpha said with a low growl.</p><p>“The PALACE finally found you after so many years. Aside from the Emperor’s request, the one who gave birth to you also awaits for your return.”</p><p>
  <em>The one who gave birth to me?</em>
</p><p>“Think about it. Our Emperor is your grandfather. For so long, he waited for this moment and now he’s already old. Would you not want to see him even once?” Seungkwan taunted more.</p><p>Mingyu hung his head low, seemingly battling for reasons. He sighed, okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Having a royal escort to keep him safe until they arrive to the palace must be nice, but his heart is still heavy. He can still picture his parents who watched him enter the grand car from the window of their small home. Now he can only watch from the car's window the unexplored scenery that leads to the Palace.</p><p>
  <em>It turns out that suddenly becoming a Royal Alpha’s son or the Emperor’s grandson doesn’t make me as happy as I thought I would be. The unfamiliar lifestyle, unfamiliar environment, and the unfamiliar people – everything is making me feel uneasy. Can it be that I’m actually dreaming?</em>
</p><p>He pinched his forearm, “OUCH! Aishh.”</p><p>Seungkwan grins, “Someone will put ice on that later if you need to, your grace.” He already informed the palace that they are on their way. The Crown prince is returning home! Also he added in a slight grumble that being ‘secretary’ is hard and refused to accept that he’s impatient. “May I add, if you have any questions, you can ask me now.”</p><p>“What kind of persons are my parents and the Emperor...I mean, my grandfather?”</p><p>Seungkwan looks down, “<em>Your father</em> and the Emperor, they are very determined and persistent. The emperor is the kind of person who thinks that if it’s the right thing to do, he will spare no costs, undaunted by any obstacles, regardless of any suggestions to the contrary, it gets done for sure."</p><p><em>That’s called ‘stubborn,’</em> <em>This grandfather sounds kind of scary. </em>“Then… how about my parents?”</p><p>“Your father, Leeteuk, suggested that we call him the ‘Royal Mother’. Losing you made him pour all his affection to the children of the palace. We all grew attached. By ‘we’, there are by the way TEN Royal Princes in the place, including me.” Seungkwan’s mother might be the Emperor’s secretary, but she’s also married to a monarch.</p><p>Mingyu’s pout contorts into shock, “TEN…?!”</p><p>“Yeah. Not including one who grew up <em>most </em>of his life in China. Everyone thought Lady Heechul’s son will be the next successor until we found you. Lady Heechul is your ‘uncle’ by the way.”</p><p>“Uncle...?”</p><p>“Did I stutter? Also, as I told you before, someone is going to make you feel better. Your ancestors had an unbreakable bond with the excellent lineage of omega. You will have your own special royal maid from that lineage.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Everyone’s looking forward to it, to witness again how this lineage of Omega excels at their job in the palace. The lineage of Jeon were designed to be the supreme maid beside every crown prince of the Royal Kim Family. This tie between the two families dates back to the ancient times. There’s only one descendant left of that lineage and he now have an actual crown prince to serve.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put your guards down. This one might be an impostor.” Jeon Wonwoo, the only descendant left of the lineage of excellent servants, voiced out rather confidently.</p><p>At a road less traveled, cars parked to a path that the royal gates seclude from the rest. It overlooks the metropolis believed to have seen by many reigns; best viewed in seeking solitude.</p><p>The news has reached them like a blast of asteroid.</p><p>“Even if it’s Seungkwan who went to get this person, it’s in Secretary Jwa’s place. After all the investigation and the Emperor ordering to this measure, it seems like it is final.” Son of Yesung, Hansol, reminded. He’s an Alpha Prince and it’s no secret that he already found his mate in the form of Omega Prince Seungkwan.</p><p>“Firstly, the successor won’t be Jun hyung? Oh, man.” Dino began. </p><p>He’s talking about the Alpha Prince Junhui. The Emperor had two sons, Min and Heechul. When the first son passed away, Heechul was already married to a noble Chinese man. Reasons boiled down to Heechul’s son becoming the successor(crown prince) and that’s Junhui. That’s what everyone felt because the search party for Min’s only child is hidden in the background. But now that they found him, everything changes.</p><p>“Secondly, I need to see this person. So third, should we go back now? This is going to be history everyone!” Dino jabbered away to his car.</p><p>Dino is a Beta Prince because his father, Eunhyuk, married a monarch – Donghae who has a son to his first wife. The said son is the Alpha Prince Soonyoung, who insisted to stay, “What’s more fun than to see Wonwoo mope about finally becoming the fairy maid, right Ji?”</p><p>Son of Kyuhyun, the Omega Prince Jihoon, observed Wonwoo. His father remarried controversial to Ryeowook and they had a son, the Beta Prince Seokmin. His step brother might agree to Soonyoung if he’s actually here right now but he’s not. “He’s not moping, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo stays quiet and Jihoon shakes his head at that, “He’s sulking.”</p><p>“I don’t sulk.” Wonwoo digressed.</p><p>“WAAAH is that a challenge? Watch me make Wonwoo sulk in three days!” Jeonghan chided with face dangerously close to his twin’s, Jisoo. The latter holds the former closer by the waist and they stand there giggling in unison. They are the Omega twins who know very well how to wrap every Alpha around their fingers. Sons of Siwon and like their father, they get away with everything.</p><p>Jisoo rests his forehead on his twin’s, “I know someone who sulks best.” His twin sighs, knowing instantly the man in question. They pertain to the Alpha Prince Seungcheol, the son of Kangin. Also, Seungcheol is Leeteuk’s favorite. That’s why he’s not with them, the Royal Prince is going to welcome Leeteuk’s biological son with open arms.</p><p>Dino argued, “Stop making Minghao hyung sulk.” The twins scowled at that. If there’s someone that makes the twins sulk, it’s the Alpha Prince Minghao, son of Shindong. The way Dino smirks says he knew that as well.</p><p>Jihoon comments, “In Dino’s seventeen years of existence, Wonwoo is finally not jobless anymore.” Dino just looked at him like <em>‘why me?’</em></p><p>Wonwoo didn’t budge when Jeonghan wrapped an arm around his shoulder to preach, “Our Wonwoo will be busy with the Crown Prince now. If you took our offer to be our personal maid, the coming days would be so much easier. Boo hoo.” He eyed Jeonghan pointedly and the latter just laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Our lineage having ties with the Royal Family, the values and expertise were bound to be passed on to generations. My late grandfather, once the present Emperor’s royal servant, taught me how to be the competent Omega that our ancestors would be proud of. Every cloud has a silver lining, not just a maid but we’re made to be called supreme maid praised for skills and virtue with elegance and passion.</em>
</p><p>“Wonwoo, you’re worried that this man is fake?” questioned Soonyoung.</p><p>“I hope he’s fake.” Wonwoo voiced, firmly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Wonu has to bite Mingyu to know if he's a cake (oops wonu meant fake, kthnxbye.) This won't be updated as regular as I hope (bcs i still need to finish my other fic: CMB). Mainly focused on the intro of characters. Also, i just really want to flex 'Jun as Heechul's son' (this words are not mine, Jun said it himself. uwu) Thank you for reading! I appreciate feedbacks &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A fish out of water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingyu meets the Royals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give the playlist a chance : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just paint the time</em><br/>
<em>Nothing’s set in stone</em><br/>
<em>Nothing’s too fast or too slow</em><br/>
<em>Our life is la la la la la la</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– My My by Seventeen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>The palace that had been extended over the centuries was drafted in all traditional aspects. But when the late Emperor Gyu (the reigning monarch some two centuries earlier) decided to go with inevitable tides, the great palace was opened to public.</p><p>Feeling the need to be closer to the people prompted it first; coupled with the threat to monarchy considered it as strategy.</p><p>It is a palace opened up and made known to the world. But with it, the land was drawn to the other side where the Royals built to prosper in peace of mind – a new Modernized Imperial Palace.</p><p>This one is carved straight out from the storybooks. It stood with its thick stone walls and moat of green as a symbol of power in the nation. When the old palace is fixed in carpets and fabrics found in this land, this modern palace have those too shipped in with the flagstone floor made with a stone of soft hues that had never before been seen in the district.</p><p>Mingyu felt like he travelled by rollercoaster <em>clearly</em> that can explain the reason why he’s dizzy after being reminded that this is <em>his</em> house.</p><p>He walks with Seungkwan to an aisle lined up by royal guards bowed in respect, sort of a grand welcome.</p><p>There are arches and intricately designed high ceilings. It’s some crazy dizzy spell but he’s also calculating the cost of the brilliant chandeliers. It dripped with the best cut diamonds and was made from white gold.</p><p>While this happen, at the expanse of the palace as big as twenty of the ordinary houses of the town, the Crown Prince was bound to not notice the ten presences on the second floor already gawking at the grand entrance. They stood there observing in silence.</p><p>Mingyu’s gaze easily lands to a huge portrait of a wedded couple painted in oils and hung in gold frames. He stopped in his track as his eyes zeroed on the particular man in it –</p><p>
  <em>Who is he? Why does he look so much like me?</em>
</p><p>“Your royal highness, this way please.” Seungkwan directs in a humble gesture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hallway leading to the Emperor’s chamber is brightened by lights and earthy décors. Mingyu can’t walk straight without his eyes roaming all over the place. His walk stuttered at the sight of an approaching someone, visuals smudged by lights.</p><p>Drawing near and at a distance close is a male carrying elegance in his composure. This person’s features register as striking and stunning enough to wish that time would permit Mingyu to relish more.</p><p>The Alpha is certain he hasn’t seen this stunner anywhere – if he did, it’d be like flowers growing on ice, too remarkable to forget. He exhales, shoulders relaxing, as the flower scented air somehow becomes stronger.</p><p>Seungkwan greets a casual, “Hello, Wonwo.”</p><p>“Hello, Secretary for a day,” acknowledged by the <em>stunner</em>.</p><p>
  <em>It makes me question what the sun felt when it met the first flower that bloomed on this planet. Suddenly I become a soft boy for this person? Wow. My parents are right. Maybe I should be dating at this age. I’m too soft to be single.</em>
</p><p>He noted the deep voice that comes with soft expressions. So when Wonwoo suddenly gives Mingyu a cold once-over, the latter takes it as a chic gesture. Seungkwan too curiously side eyes the Crown Prince, who’s smiling bashful.</p><p>“I’m Kim Mingyu. I’m the… it’s a long story but you probably heard by now.”</p><p>Wonwoo steps closer, until his face is <em>inches</em> away from the man taller. The <em>measures</em> he’ll take to be intimidating amazes him sometimes.</p><p>If there’s a degree of angle that comes to not tiptoeing, he’s doing just that with eyes daunting at the familiarity, “He looks a lot like Prince Min.” Fierce gaze he maintained while he sneered, “Are you sure it’s him?”</p><p>“Yes, Wonwoo.” Seungkwan answered. There’s a small sigh that escaped his lips. He can’t pick whether its tension or prudence, but the atmosphere shouldn’t peek curiosity to start with.</p><p>These two are already having a battle through eye contact when they should be getting along. Their ancestors in heaven would be more considerate of this manner if the unbreakable ties revolve in actual cats entitled to serve royal dogs.</p><p>Wonwoo insists, “What evidence do you have?”</p><p>Mingyu grumbles abruptly. “Aye, what kind of attitude is that? You royals told me to come here.”</p><p>Seungkwan yields how a secretary should, passive through concern, “Wonwoo, everything can only be confirmed after the Emperor and Royal Mother have seen him.”</p><p>Wonwoo twists his mouth, delighted. “So, there’s a huge possibility that this one’s a fake?”</p><p>Seungkwan’s eyes glanced from left to right, and back again – the Alpha’s lips are pressed tighter much to Wonwoo’s pleasure – there might be no roaring but the atmosphere says otherwise. He breaks it, “Wonwoo, if there’s nothing else. I have to bring him to see the Emperor.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Wonwoo agreed with a glance at Seungkwan and back to the man in question, “It’s better to verify sooner that he’s a fake.”</p><p>Then, he walked past the said ‘Crown Prince’ bumping his shoulder purposely.</p><p>Mingyu contorts his face, eyes blazing. The Secretary’s son was quick to block his way and Mingyu lets him. At the retreating figure, he barked, “Yah! What do you mean by that? Fake…? It’s you guys who wanted me to come here in the first place.”</p><p>Wonwoo stops and looks over his shoulder only to grin before he walks away.</p><p>A low growl from the Alpha and Seungkwan cautioned, “Your grace, don’t be angry. The Emperor will still see you now.” He takes the Crown Prince’s huff as a ‘yes’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Emperor, he is here.” Announced at the Emperor’s Chamber, looking the most traditional in this Palace, the atmosphere sings in blues that goes well with the moment’s truth.</p><p>The young man stands there and there’s no mistaking. Emperor Ilkook, with tears welling up, slowly approached his grandson.</p><p>It’s as if his son, Prince Min, comes back to life. Mingyu as a baby resembled his father so much that it shouldn’t be surprising he’d grown to be just like him, but the Emperor is still astonished. “You look alike, very much alike. Leeteuk, look at him. Doesn’t he look a lot like Min?”</p><p>Mingyu’s small pout says he’s confused. There's a gracious man beside the Emperor.</p><p>“Yes, Emperor.” It’s the Royal Mother, Leeteuk, smiling through tears, “He looks just like how Min looked when he was young.” <em>I wish you could see this right now, my husband. Our son is back home safe.</em></p><p>“Mingyu, grandpa has finally found you,” said the Emperor. How he longed for this moment.</p><p>Then, Mingyu was wrapped in a warm hug. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Already adjusted and seated on a jet black couch, violinists play in the background a Mozart Piece: Eine Kleine Nachtmusik.</p><p>The Emperor’s secretary roll down a white screen. With a snap of fingers, projected is a slideshow of baby pictures.</p><p>Seungkwan gives his mother a stick. The secretary points it like a slap, “This baby is you, Crown Prince Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>“Should you investigate more?” Mingyu stuttered.</p><p>The baby is in between the Royal Mother and an adult in the stark image of him –Prince Min as they call him.</p><p>“How can you be so sure that the baby is me?” he questioned.</p><p>[Another Picture: the crawling baby on display.]</p><p>Pointing at it, “As you can see, this is the Baby Crown Prince when he was one year old. At the left side of his butt, about four (4) inches below the center point, there is a birthmark of a flower with one, two, three, four and five petals.”</p><p>At every number, the stick tapped the corresponding petal.</p><p>“Then, how do you know that I have it, too?” He got conscious but his inquiry thinned down to the next jaw dropping image.</p><p>[Next picture: a twenty-year old Mingyu in his favorite orange boxer brief and a half done shirt. The same five-petal flower birthmark exposed at the same location.]</p><p>Slapping the stick straight to a petal, “That’s also you and the birthmark.”</p><p>And for emphasis, the stick moves like a circle of spell with his birthmark in the center.</p><p>“OH MY GOD How…?” Mingyu bolts up from his seat, face burning. “When did you take a photo of me secretly? That’s illegal.”</p><p>Emperor Ilkook cued to stop the music. “Nineteen years ago, we let our guards down once and you were taken by our enemy. Events led you to the hands of strangers. All these years, grandpa has practically searched the whole world trying to find you. It’s been so many years… I almost gave up.”</p><p>“Then, how did it led to finding me in the Jung household?”</p><p>Leeteuk answered him with expressive eyes, “Because my son, you look almost exactly like your father. Last month, a friend of mine said he saw someone who looked a lot like my husband. We immediately sent people to investigate and my son is finally found.”</p><p>“Then, where is your husband? I mean…my father?”</p><p>The Emperor’s secretary reads the atmosphere. She didn’t wait for the Emperor’s cue when she directed the servants and musicians to scramble away. After bowing to the Royals, she and her son followed suit, leaving just the three of them in silence.</p><p>With a heavy heart, the Emperor started, “Prince Min is dead.”</p><p>Mingyu felt the need to sit down as the Emperor unfolds the events nineteen years ago. He learned the Prince Min got his child back through negotiations. But the enemy tricked the monarchs planning on killing the two on their way back to the Palace. His father knew the danger so he ran to some road and decided to leave his baby to strangers. He proceeded to lead the syndicate away from where he left his child.</p><p>“At the crosswalk, he got hit by a speeding car.” Leeteuk continued with shaky voice.</p><p>“And he died?” Mingyu asks more to himself.</p><p>“No.” Leeteuk continued, “From then on, we started searching for you. One time, it’s the forest. Your father was bitten by a snake.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Mingyu looks down, “Then, he died?”</p><p>“No.” said Leeteuk.</p><p>Mingyu thinned his mouth shut.</p><p>Leeteuk recalled, slowly. “We were with medics that time. Then, ten years ago, we were informed that you’re in a foreign land. Your father insisted to go alone. He traveled by a private helicopter and he…”</p><p>There’s a pause, Mingyu waited this time.</p><p>The Royal Mother wipes a tear with a handkerchief, “I’m sorry to inform you that the helicopter crashed.”</p><p>Mingyu stayed silent with a pang in his heart. <em>I would never have imagined that my father is gone by a plane crash and… because he was trying to find me.</em></p><p>The Emperor sighed, it still rewinds to this day. How heartbroken he was when the news reached them with the baby still wasn’t found. His son would love to see this day happen. “Luckily, we finally found you. Poor child, you must have suffered all these years. That couple, were they good to you?”</p><p>“Very good,” Mingyu corrected. “Even though they’re very poor, but they’re really very good to me. To be honest, I haven’t acknowledged you as my grandpa yet.”</p><p>Emperor Ilkook nods and commended. “It seems like they were really very good to you, I will thank them properly.”</p><p>Leeteuk smiled at his son as he informed, “Our house is a bit big. You’ll meet your special maid and I’ll have him prepare a GPS for you. It’ll be more convenient after you move in.”</p><p>“But I haven’t planned on moving in yet.”</p><p>“Why? Do you actually prefer that rundown apartment?” the Emperor asked, firmly.</p><p>Mingyu defends, “I think that place is very nice.”</p><p>“What’s so nice about it? It’s small and run-down.” Leeteuk reminds, “You also have to work to earn your own tuition fee. That Jung couple only give you an allowance of 3,636KRW a month.”</p><p>The Emperor squints his eyes. “Do you prefer to live a poor life?”</p><p>“Yes, my home is very ordinary. Maybe in the eyes of others, we are very poor, very pitiful. But, this has nothing to do with money at all. It seems like my thoughts and the Royals thoughts are different. Thank you for your hospitality. Good MOning and Bye Bye.”</p><p>The Royal Mother’s kind face crumpled in worry. And the Emperor demanded, “Hold on…!”</p><p>Leeteuk pleadingly looks at his son, “Perhaps we went a little overboard.” And the Emperor followed with, “We apologize.”</p><p>“Just stay for a little longer. At least stay for a night, my son.”</p><p>But Mingyu continued to walk away.</p><p>Emperor Ilkook clenched his jaw before calling out, “SECRETARY JWA!!!”</p><p>With that, the secretary, her son and the surge of servants entered the door like barbarians.</p><p>Mingyu blinked at the circle that formed around him.</p><p>“Crown prince, please stay.” The secretary bowed. Seungkwan repeated the words and gestures of his mother.</p><p>Mingyu sighs. He turns to the Emperor and the Royal Mother, “Alright… I’ll stay.”</p><p>“Our Kim Mingyu is a good boy,” Emperor proudly said and Leeteuk smiles in relief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The Imperial land stretches out to various areas, from more traditional span of gardens to modernized recreational areas close to a golf yard.</p><p>With the clouds hovering above them in a warning color of greys, they are out in a field of greens. The plan for some recreational activities in this weather isn’t really bothering Wonwoo.</p><p>He sighed as the air tousles his hair. He would very much be a fish out of water around the new Crown Prince. He didn’t prepare all his life to be a ‘supreme maid’ of someone faking for gold.</p><p>He hates it that he’s starting to hate the job because of some outsider. He never felt this loss of composure that he needs someone to take his place. He’s asking his friends, more like brothers, for help, “Just tonight?”</p><p>Prince Minghao’s face goes blank, “NO. Why should I baby sit? The little prince is yours, Wonwoo hyung.”</p><p>Prince Soonyoung clicks his tongue and reminds, “C’mon, Hao. Wonwoo was the one who told you that 'four' in Korean is 사(sa), which also means ‘death’.”</p><p>“Shut up if you don’t want ‘four’ in Minghao’s hands,” comments Prince Jihoon and Soonyoung laughs it off.</p><p>Prince Dino chides in, “Wonwoo hyung, you should convince Jisoo hyung. That way, you’ll get a babysitter package with Jeonghan, Seokmin and Seungcheol with it.”</p><p>Prince Seokmin throws a ball at Dino’s way as a ‘no.’ Minghao scowls at the act.</p><p>Wonwoo cranes his neck, the twins are not here. “I believe those who aren’t going today to the ‘<em>Eternal blossom that never fades</em>’ would be humbled to take my place.” He quickly noticed the way Seokmin peered at him. <em>Seokmin is not going today, is he?</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Mugunghwa (</em><em>무궁화</em><em>); Rose of Sharon: The Floral Emblem of the Royal Palace</em>. It also means, ‘Eternal blossom that never fades.’</p>
  <p>They relatively use these words to mean their presences are requested or needed in the Grand Palace (one that is open to the public). Wonwoo insisted such when they were little, having learned from his grandfather that <em>Mugunghwa</em> is the symbol of Korean culture. And they were always summoned in the Grand palace like baby dolls on display.</p>
</blockquote><p>[RINGING] Wonwoo takes a call, “Yes…Emperor. Alright. Okay.”</p><p>Minghao noticed the troubled look on Wonwoo’s face when the call ended. “Aigoo. It looks like someone can’t have fun with us today. That phone call has something to do with the little prince?”</p><p>Wonwoo stared at particularly nothing. Suddenly the clouds turned darker, or is it the atmosphere? “I still don’t believe that he’s the real Crown Prince.”</p><p>“But hyung, I saw him earlier. He really looks a lot like the late Prince Min,” implied Prince Hansol, who’s carrying a rainbow colored umbrella. Dino snickered to mock but Soonyoung knows where the smug youngest would run when it actually rains.</p><p>Quickly Wonwoo debunks, “There are a lot of people in the world that looks similar, right?”</p><p>Seokmin rolled his eyes, “Oh please. You obviously have something against him. The Emperor’s investigations have never been wrong.”</p><p>Jihoon quietly crawled on his step-brother’s back, rocking his weight with it, “Seokmin, didn’t you know that we have seven look-a-likes in the world?”</p><p>Seokmin dared to ask, “How can I find six more Jeonghans in this world?”</p><p>Jihoon deadpans. He can never understand how Seokmin’s fascination to Jeonghan can come to this point. “We don’t need six more Jeonghans in this world.”</p><p>Hansol shrugs, “Wonwoo hyung, you used to say ‘a picture speaks a thousand words.’”</p><p>Well, that helps a lot. Wonwoo starts heading back, “I’m going. Enjoy going to eternal blossom that never fades <em>without</em> Seungkwan.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Those words hit Hansol where it hurts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p>Mingyu meets two more royals today – Alpha Prince Minghao and Beta Prince Seokmin. The two escorted him to his room indulging in various topics like Mingyu’s various part-time jobs; Minghao’s various paintings; and Seokmin’s various stories about the Omega twins.</p><p>Arriving at a golden door only did the air started to cloud in tension. Mingyu can’t put a finger on it.</p><p>“Crown Prince, this is your room.” Minghao informed. The ‘little prince’ agenda he had was earlier thrown in a bucket after finally standing beside the tallest man of the hour, Kim Mingyu. He nudged Seokmin.</p><p>“I don’t… exactly know the night routines you need to have. They usually clap like this,” Seokmin claps twice like Wonwoo normally does. “And the servants would appear, but…uhm… we’re really sorry.”</p><p>Minghao blinked at the ninety degree bow that Seokmin ushered. Okay, whatever, he did it as well.</p><p>Mingyu quickly dismissed the act, “Don’t be so formal. I don’t really have any routine back home. I’m fine!”</p><p>Seokmin smiles and takes the envelope that sticks out behind his suit, “The Emperor wanted you to have this.”</p><p>Mingyu accepts, “What’s this?”</p><p>“As you can see, it’s for you. So we didn’t look inside.” Minghao explained with gestures.</p><p>When the two bid their goodbyes, Mingyu opened the envelope. Inside is a folded paper in gold color. He flicked it open to realize it’s a savings account under his name. Instant shock painted his face.</p><p>“OH MY GOD FIVE MILLION WON…? These rich people are crazy.”</p><p>
  <em>I can see myself surrounded by cakes in different flavors and the image of the Emperor throwing it all away.</em>
</p><p>NOOO!!! He puts the gold account back in the envelope. This place will really change people’s perspective in money. He will survive this life with a heart that appreciates hard earned means, always will.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu entered the golden doors to be welcomed by a short corridor of arches with low lighting. Every arch is a surprise. He waltzes around finding treasures in forms of overly big rooms decorated from overflowing budget.</p><p>He was quick to call his parents to tell them that the walls aren’t made of brick that dates back to the eighth century like how they’ve seen it first hand at the great palace opened to the public.</p><p>This is all artistic delicate textures of grey, whites to a beautiful shade of blue. It goes well with low lightings of yellows, painting the room in moody tones.</p><p>“Father! They insisted that I stay over for a night. So I’m going to stay here tonight. Wah!” Mingyu found a room neat and with lightings that accentuates the displays of Prince Attires from traditional and modernized to an array of more fancy clothes – and still very much looks spacious.  He runs to open drawers, “Father! The dressing room here is twice the size of our living room!”</p><p>
  <em>[“…” Yunho is speechless for a different reason.]</em>
</p><p>“Faaather! The bathroom here is bigger than my room!”</p><p>
  <em>[“…” Yunho just blinks.]</em>
</p><p>“Father, you wouldn’t believe how over the top things are over here. It feels like I’m dreaming now.” Mingyu looks around with a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in this new rich neighbourhood, Yunho was outside in their new garden. He replied, slowly. “Your father also feels like he’s dreaming.” He turns around to this unfamiliar three-storey house that looks like one of the famous hotels in the capital. “Mingyu, let’s both calm down first to see if we’re dreaming or not.”</p><p>He ended the call and stares away.</p><p>Inside their new house, Jaejoong is frozen where he stands with his mouth hang open. Only his eyes wander at the grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p>“MISTER KIM! JAEJOONG SHI.” Secretary Jwa repeats louder. Still no response, she rubs her nape and walks out to the garden for Jaejoong’s husband.</p><p>She returns inside, successfully leading Yunho where his husband is frozen still. Gesturing around, she asked, “Are the both of you satisfied with this house?”</p><p>Yunho nods without a pause, tapping Jaejoong’s cheek. The latter then followed the motion like some crazy hypnotism.</p><p>The Emperor’s secretary continued, “Then, do you have other requests?”</p><p>Yunho and Jaejoong shook their heads, ‘none.’</p><p>She smiled and takes a pen out. Walking close to the couple with a file of red (a royal seal on it). She opened it before them. “Then, would the two of you please sign on this document and the house would be yours.”</p><p>Yunho gulps, slowly he reaches for the pen. Jaejoong stops his husband. “Is this house really meant as a gift for us?”</p><p>“This is the Emperor’s small token of appreciation to the both of you,” the secretary informed.</p><p>Yunho stuttered, “Such a big house is called a small token of appreciation?!”</p><p>“In lieu of this, our Emperor also has a small request to ask from the both of you. He hopes that both of you can fulfill it.”</p><p>Yunho and Jaejoong exchanged glances.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“This is totally a prince lifestyle!” Mingyu declares to no one, already inside the bedroom. At the bed is a gorgeous bed crown holding the <em>canopy curtain</em> of antique fortuny fabric. These designs probably keep the royals away from mosquitoes. While Mingyu had seen some exaggerated pictures, this one fits just right.</p><p>He dives into plush velvet, bouncing at the impact. His hands roamed as he relaxed.</p><p>“It’s so soft like clouds and so big.”</p><p>He started rolling back in fort, giggling as he goes.</p><p>With his head right at edge of the bed, he stopped to look up the ceiling where a ring of light is attached.</p><p>He was smiling so wide when a face loomed over to block his view.</p><p>Suddenly Wonwoo decided to be curtsey by bending down for their faces to align opposite, eyes to lips. Mingyu’s eyes widened at the closeness. Wonwoo continues to observe, “You look like you’re getting well adapted to the Royal family’s lifestyle.”</p><p>Like a cue, Mingyu sits up with a breathy scream as Wonwoo gave way by standing straight in complete composure.</p><p>The shadows that loomed over him, the ring of light that fitted like a halo over Wonwoo’s head – instantly looking like an angel too close – Mingyu remembers it all.</p><p>“Ah. I forgot. Didn’t you come here just for this?  So there’s nothing unusual about it.” Wonwoo glanced sideways before he walks away.</p><p><em>Wow, is that an angel? </em> Eyes blazing, the Alpha decided to go after him.</p><p>His long legs didn’t fail him. Quickly catching up, he growls, “YAH! Didn’t this place taught you manners? You just came without knocking!”</p><p>Wonwoo continues to walk, slowly and unfazed by the giant puppy that is following him. “I did knock. It’s just that somebody was too happy rolling around and didn’t hear.”</p><p>Mingyu easily blocks the other’s way. “Really? Even if you did, you can’t just come in as you please.”</p><p>“Then, do you want me to knock at the door again? Harder?”</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>“That’s good. I don’t want to either.”</p><p><em>He’s obviously asking it for fun. </em>Mingyu demands, “What is this about?”</p><p>The Omega stared at him, “The Emperor asked me to give you a tour of the entire estate.”</p><p>“No need. I won’t be staying here anyway.” Mingyu stressed. He turns away and is already walking back to his room only to stop when he heard the slow clap of the omega.</p><p>“You even know how to retreat in order to win,” taunted Wonwoo while clapping still. He wasn’t surprised when Mingyu comes back barking at his ears.</p><p>“YAH! It was grandpa who wanted me to stay.”</p><p>“Grandpa. Grandpa…” Wonwoo mocked. “It comes out of your mouth so naturally.”</p><p>“Wow. Where did you leave your manners?”</p><p>Wonwoo turned to him and articulates, “My education tells me that I don’t have to be so polite to those who want to take other’s assets.”</p><p>In a blink of an eye, the Alpha easily caged him to a wall with a thud. Wonwoo's eyes are closed, brows creasing quick as he controlled his expressions. When he opened them, he was met with a piercing gaze of the towering man. The canines he formerly thought to give Mingyu a boyish charm suddenly looks dangerous matched with that intense glare.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous! It’s the Royal Family who’s claiming that I’m the Emperor’s grandson all along.” Mingyu’s tone was sharp. “If you don’t believe me, you can go ask.”</p><p>“I did. That’s why I wanted to come see the evidence…” Wonwoo’s eyes flickered down, “on your body.”</p><p>Mingyu blinks in surprise. Suddenly he felt the need to hide his own bum, “You say that so casually.”</p><p>“Isn’t it just a flower shaped birthmark below your butt? Or can it be that it was <em>tattooed</em> there, so you don’t dare to let others see it?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t show you that place so easily, can I?” Mingyu twists his mouth wanting to test the waters. His eyes started to wander at the delicate omega. Then, he leans in to whisper, “If you let me see your butt though, then maybe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I maybe tired of this long ass chapter but never of minwon :'c<br/>Heavily inspired  by some royal t/k dramas out there, but i'm in need of some omegaverse inspo! If it's lacking in that sense, I apologize. It will get better because Mingyu owns a flower birthmark near his bum in this fic.<br/>&amp;&amp;i really appreciate the feedbacks *waves away* &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Head in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A (not so) fine morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Run on the red carpet</em><br/>
<em>You'll be better off tomorrow</em><br/>
<em>Pierce the atmosphere</em><br/>
<em>Go go go go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Left and Right by Seventeen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>Why does it seem like he is pushing a wall? The Alpha just doesn’t budge. Wonwoo’s grandfather once said that life is really not a bed of roses. Mingyu’s fit of giggles, says it’s true.</p><p>“I despise people like you the most.”</p><p>Mingyu bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Then, there’s silence. Wonwoo takes in the Alpha’s state – eyes unsteady like he’s about to dash and hide in his doghouse – suggesting for <em>anyone</em> to let him off the hook.</p><p>But Wonwoo is not <em>anyone</em>. He won’t contemplate when the taller is still caging him to the wall. But then again, his gaze lands to his own hands on the Alpha’s shoulder, where he’s been steadying himself.</p><p>Mingyu felt the other tensing up. Hmm? He leans down in observance. Still, it’s a wonder that the flower scented air seems to be stronger with this person around.</p><p>Wonwoo withdraws his hands, modestly. “If you would be so considerate to move –”</p><p>Taking the hint, the Alpha removes his hands off the wall like he just touched a boiling kettle. He keeps it to his sides. “I can’t control my strength sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh, enlighten me.” Wonwoo muttered, sarcastic. Like there’s a better way of slamming someone against the wall without actually getting them hurt.</p><p>“A good side of it is I can carry Mr. Shin’s big potted plants easily. And bad side is I also drop it easily.”</p><p>The alpha didn’t seem to be aware that he doesn’t care. Even so, that sounded like a walking disaster.</p><p>Mingyu continued, “That’s why I stopped working part-time in flower shops.”</p><p>“By all means, you have the royal palace as your new flower shop. You can create much of disasters and still get the money.” With that, Wonwoo decided to walk away with composure.</p><p>Mingyu didn’t stop the man. Wow, he’s just lost for word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ع˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>A (not so) fine morning emerges from where Mingyu sits on the bed, staring into space.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t think that my first sleepover would be like this. Wow. I feel so tired, I didn’t sleep well.</em>
</p><p>This is so out of the ordinary just like a puppy needing to piece back the cracked shells where he came from so he could hide away and just nap.</p><p>“AH! Appa should be awake now!” He bolts out of the bed.</p><p>The morning light reaches from where he takes a stroll into his own living room space. Then, servants and a food cart were already trailing behind him past an arch. He nonchalantly tells them to put the food anywhere.</p><p>He is indeed sulking that his parents are still not answering his calls.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I think I should just leave this place by myself.</em>
</p><p>He runs back to the bedroom to prepare everything. Already carrying a backpack and two of his luggage, his grip tightened. He takes a finally look on the envelope – with the gold account of six bold zeros inside it – before walking away.</p><p>The Emperor’s <em>pocket money</em> is left there on the night stand.</p><p> </p><p>He’s out of the golden doors of his room. But it’s a whole new world out here in this great big palace.</p><p>It’s that part where a confused puppy is finding his way out of a maze – except it’s Mingyu with a small pout and a hunched posture walking from one hallway to another.</p><p>Even when he already bounced his steps down a flight of stairs under the sun, walking around the palace grounds, he can only take a break.</p><p>He’s so done that he’d sprawl out his six feet build on the ground if not for the concrete designs of the royal yard. He sits there taking a shade under the greens of palmera.</p><p>Wiping his sweat away, he huffs. To be honest this place is a beauty to behold, but he feels like he travelled to another country by feet.</p><p>“Where is this place? Wow. I’ve been going around in circles for thirty minutes. I still can’t get out! Will I be stuck here my whole life?” He moans in agony. Looking up, he shouts a long, “HEEEEELP ME-”</p><p>“GOOD MORNING.”</p><p>Mingyu screams at Seungkwan’s face, “YAH! You scared me!”</p><p>Seungkwan moves away and bows quickly. “Crown Prince, is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>The Alpha tilts his head to ponder, “Umm… where’s grandpa?”</p><p>“The Emperor is still resting. You need to see him?”</p><p>“Then, I’ll just wait for him to wake up before I say anything.”</p><p>At that, Mingyu caught another presence at the scene. This person still carries the same elegance and the scent of flowers was quick to fill up the air around them.</p><p>No, it’s not the sunlight that’s drawing the slightest crease of his brows. Wonwoo just recognized the Alpha and naturally he’s displeased. He acknowledged Seungkwan with a small nod.</p><p>And to the Alpha, he said, dryly, “You woke up pretty early.”</p><p>“Because I’m going home. When grandpa wakes up, I’m leaving.”</p><p>Seungkwan widened his eyes at Mingyu’s words.</p><p>“Going home?” Wonwoo’s gaze lands on the bags. “So that means… you already stole some valuable things?”</p><p>Mingyu rushed to the man. “Do you want to fight?”</p><p>“Oh, Heavens! I’m scared.” Wonwoo taps his hand twice to his chest. Anyone can tell in broad daylight that he’s faking it, but in a fancier way. He leans in with poise, “Let me tell you, don’t ever come back again. I don’t want poor people like you to disturb our lives.”</p><p>“Wow. I’m not that low class, okay? I didn’t take anything, not a single cash!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Seungkwan is actually holding the envelope that Mingyu left in his room. And even if he’s quite a distance away, he can hear them bickering loud. He was about to interrupt but Mingyu is already stomping towards him.</p><p>The Alpha picks up his bags and walks away with the words, “Say goodbye to Grandpa and the Royal mother for me. I’m going now!”</p><p>Seungkwan calls out to no avail. He waddles towards Wonwoo not missing the way the latter bids the Alpha with, "Have a safe trip!"</p><p>One hand on his hip and Seungkwan shoves the envelope to the smug omega. “Aigoo.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes the envelope and the Secretary’s son flees away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the back of the envelope reads:<br/>
<strong>'For my grandson.</strong>’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo looks downward to the right. Between the two of them whose head is really in the clouds?</p><p>
  <em>Because </em>
  <em>Mingyu didn’t take the Emperor’s money… And does that mean… I have misunderstood him?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter waaaah c':<br/>hope you like it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crest of wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingyu needs to read about royal ethics. Someone's back in Korea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*whispers* give the playlist a chance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Why make yourself with the eyes around you?</em><br/><em>Just grab the pen </em> <em>and draw out<br/>what you want, that’s good come on... </em><br/><em>– What's good by Seventeen</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>Well, Mingyu fled the scene like he’s so thrilled to be back in playing the game called ‘find your way out of this royal maze and win or just trip over your shoes and lose.’</p><p>Guess what, Mingyu trips again. This time he fell down with his luggage flying across the hall.</p><p>Sprawled frozen on the expensive floor, he eyed the reason of his fall. He can’t be clumsy all the time with no reasons, can he? It’s because of this expensive breed of cat strutting across the room, giving him the look close to ‘what a loser’.</p><p>Well, let’s see. He scrambled up to get his things and decided to follow the cat.</p><p>“Please lead me out of this house, little cat.”</p><p>Being so focused on the wagging furry tail. Mingyu didn’t notice the number of servants he passed by (who can help him out, maybe).</p><p>He straightens up when the cat decided to enter a room that someone forgot to lock.</p><p>Taking a bold step in, he was faced with a person’s back. This person is looking out the balcony where the landscape permits a nice view of the grand palace that has been long opened to the public.</p><p>This person turns around and it’s the Royal Mother, stroking a hand on the purring cat that is now in his arms.</p><p>Then, the gentle wind blows. Mingyu receives a dimpled smile. It is generally a pleasant sight. Royals really have their own majestic colors.</p><p>“Good morning, son. I was expecting you.”</p><p><em>Expecting…me or the cat?</em> Mingyu glances to his sides. How is that possible? Is this some magic? Also, his stomach is growling.</p><p>Then, the Royal mother asked him. “Shall we have breakfast?”</p><p>His mouth opens to a slight shock. He reckoned this is the so called (Royal) <em>Mother’s instinct</em>.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>At the dining hall, Mingyu stares wide eyes not at the good amount of food but at the long table that stretch far between him and the Royal Mother.</p><p>He thought out loud, “Must we really be seated end to end?”</p><p>He wearily watches the servants standing straight and lined up along one side of the longest table he’d ever seen. Well they should be standing when there are only two chairs here by the way and is already occupied by him and his father.</p><p>Since he’s seated now, this must be one of the royal whims that he can’t stand. And violinists are playing a classic music once again, might as well add. Saying he can get used to this is like saying chairs can clap at his face.</p><p>Leeteuk urged with a flicker of gesture, “Mingyu, eat whatever you want.”</p><p>“Huh?” Mingyu leans forward, “I can’t hear you.”</p><p>Before Leeteuk can say anything, someone decided to stand beside him. Upon recognizing, he claps twice and one knows it’s for them to rush and get this man a chair. He gushed, “Join us, Seungcheol.”</p><p>Seungcheol inhales all the air that he can, just so he can shout aloud the Royal Mother’s words, “CROWN PRINCE, EAT WHATEVER YOU WANT. DID YOU HEAR CLEARLY?”</p><p>The words thinned in the air.</p><p>Mingyu frowns more and shouts back, “DO PEOPLE OVER HERE EAT LIKE THIS?”</p><p>“YES, CROWN PRINCE!”</p><p>All the while, Leeteuk chuckles at the exchange. He figures the two will get along well.</p><p><em>Wow, this is impossible. How can I eat like this? Breakfast should be eaten together.</em> Mingyu lifts his head.</p><p>He resolves in standing up. He makes firm movements by taking his chair and dragging it with him.</p><p>Along the way, with bold steps forward, Mingyu was oblivious how each servant drops on the floor one by one as he pass by them. And when the young man is just three steps away from where the Royal Mother is seated, the chair refused to be dragged.</p><p>Mingyu looked over his shoulder and was left stunned.</p><p>Suddenly the servants decided to form a human chain on the floor, desperately tugging each other so the last can hug the feet of the chair to a stop.</p><p>“Crown Prince, Let us do it for you.” One of them yells, pleadingly.</p><p>Seungcheol affirms, “You can let them do it. You want to sit next to the Royal Mother?”</p><p>Mingyu nods, face contorted still.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, the three Royal Alphas are seated on the quiet. The Royal Mother’s right side is Mingyu and left is the one introduced as Seungcheol.</p><p>Finally seeing Alpha Prince Seungcheol up close, Mingyu is already convinced that this one is part of the Royal family. Not just the royal colors in the air, the suit is also a perfect prince fit.</p><p>“This is much better.” Mingyu says, heartily. “The three of us won’t have to yell back and forth.”</p><p>They ate in a peaceful manner. Then, he smoothly asked where the exit in this place is.</p><p>His father takes down his fork. “Mingyu, the Jung couple asked of you to stay here.”</p><p>He frowns at that. His parents didn’t answer any of his calls; surely he’s upset that they’re quick to answer the palace calls. His body is droopy real quick.  “But I did stay, right? Last night, so–”</p><p>Leeteuk blows his nose into his handkerchief right at the royal seal on it. “WAH IF I KNEW, I should’ve accompanied your father in that helicopter than to see you leave me again.”</p><p>The younger ones exchanged glances. Mingyu’s gaze questioning, ‘is he usually like this?’ and Seungcheol tilts his head with an amused smile, ‘not really.’ The latter breaks their nonverbal cues, “Don’t you want to stay longer? Everyone still wants to get to know you.”</p><p>“Not everyone,” Mingyu sneers.</p><p>He can still recall some Wonwoo said the words, <em>‘Let me tell you, don’t ever come back again. I don’t want poor people like you to disturb our lives.’</em></p><p>Leeteuk was listening to the exchange as he dabbed the handkerchief to the non-existent tears. Then, he cleared his throat. “Is this about Wonwoo? Seungkwan told me, my son. Don’t be angry anymore, Wonwoo isn’t this kind of person usually.”</p><p>Seungcheol looked worried while Mingyu pursed his lips containing his fury.</p><p>Leeteuk continues, “Wonwoo is a soft-spoken and gentle, polite and considerate person.”</p><p>“How so? He’s obviously…” Mingyu stops himself. “Forget it. I won’t see him again anyway.”</p><p>The Royal Mother cues to stop the music. “The Royal family has unbreakable ties to an omega lineage. This dates back to the ancient times when the reigning king then saved this pack. And the leader of the omega vowed to have his bloodline serve the Royal blood. From that moment, this Clan of Jeon became the supreme maid beside every crown prince of the Royal Family. Sir William Jeon was the late royal servant of the Emperor. He’s also Wonwoo’s grandfather who died three years ago. Wonwoo is the only descendant left of that lineage and he was trained to be your royal maid.”</p><p><em>Trained to be…my Royal maid? All this time, I thought he was a prince?</em> Mingyu sighs. Whenever some Royal Alpha stops the violinists from playing, it means ready yourself because the conversation gets deep. “What about Wonwoo’s parents…?”</p><p>“Hear me out. You have to treat Wonwoo well. Your father wasn’t so kind to Wonwoo’s father.” Leeteuk lowered his head.</p><p>After a few seconds, Mingyu mouthed at Seungcheol, “Is he sleeping?” The latter shrugs and was reluctantly about to poke the Royal Mother with an index finger suddenly Leeteuk hums loudly and they jolted surprise.</p><p>“Because of that, Wonwoo’s parents decided to leave the palace. But Sir William Jeon didn’t let them take their child, Wonwoo.”</p><p>
  <em>My father wasn’t so kind to Wonwoo’s father… Suddenly this omega wasn’t so kind to me. And when someone isn’t so kind, the other would just run away? That sounds like me for some reason. It’d be nice to just be puppies violently biting each other but are actually being playful.</em>
</p><p>Leeteuk asks of him, tenderly, “<strong>Stay here until we disclosed your identity to the public.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After the meal, Mingyu’s belongings were snatched by some servants as the Royal Mother told Seungcheol to take him to some relaxing place.</p><p>His chest still tugs to going home or staying here. He felt like he can only find peace of mind when he gets to talk to his parents. He pouts and drags his feet.</p><p>“Tomorrow’s Monday, huh. Crown Prince, you don’t have to proceed to your class. We’ll arrange your transfer to the Royal division.”</p><p>Their school is divided to the commoner side and the royal side. Mingyu never thought of crossing the other side. Legends say that eleven temples will ban your existence if you cross the other side.</p><p>“When that’s done, we can proceed in the 'Eternal blossom that never fades'. That will be the place where we'll announce to the public that you’re the crown prince.” Seungcheol stops, finding Mingyu frozen a few steps behind him. “Yah. Are you okay?”</p><p>Flabbergasted, Mingyu needs to collect himself, “…but how? I mean, that sounds a lot?”</p><p>“Hmm. Not at all, take it lightly. After the announcement, you can go back to the Jung Household.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s right.” <em>Then, I can go back home if we finish everything by tomorrow.</em></p><p> </p><p>They walked into a large space with sliding glass doors that opens to the greens of the royal courtyard.</p><p>This must be the relaxing place that the Royal Mother talks about. The sunlight brightens the room and it carries a citrus air – easily calming anyone.</p><p>Someone knocks to get their attention. Mingyu can only sigh at the angelic presence wearing a pure white ruffled top. Everyone here looks dazzling.</p><p>“Hello!” said the angelic presence only to warningly point at something on the floor.</p><p>Mingyu raised a brow and looked down to nothing. Huh? He looks around confused then caught the stranger wearing a not so angelic grin. He narrows his eyes at him. <em>He’s just joking with me, isn’t he?</em></p><p>Laughter rang to his ears from another strikingly attractive man who just fit right into the playful man’s arms so close anyone would think they’re a couple.</p><p>Mingyu shifts from where he stands. “Who…?”</p><p>The two hugged more, cheek to cheek as they stare at him with a small pout. They look so much alike.</p><p>“They are the Omega Twins.” Seungcheol introduced, “Jeonghan and Jisoo.” At the mention of their name, they followed a ‘YO!’</p><p>“YO!” Mingyu acts cool before the two rushes to gush at his sides. He tries to smile, fidgety.</p><p>“You really look like Prince Min.” The one on the right acknowledged. The left one nods, “We like you. Here, Jisoo.”</p><p>Jisoo takes a small notebook and flips it open, “You now become our number one best friend. Bye, Seungcheol.”</p><p>They all watch Jisoo crossing out <strike>Seungcheol</strike>’s name and putting <em>Mingyu</em> in number one.</p><p>“I’m still here you know.” Seungcheol blurts out.</p><p>“Let’s PLAY!!!” The Omega twins chorused.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>30 minutes later.</p><p>Loud footsteps stopped the group from laughing. They slowly turned at the same direction.</p><p>Wonwoo enters the relaxing space. The air of elegance sweeps the group to stand on their feet. Or is it the army of servants behind the omega carrying the library with them with all the books piled up in a height enough to cover their faces.</p><p>Mingyu stares. He’s speechless for the other wears glasses with white gold chains beaded with pearls and hang so beautiful down his shoulder; plus the uniform topped with a vest that hugs his body at the right angles. Or is it the overwhelming amount of books behind him? Mingyu decides it’s the former that’s making him sweat.</p><p>Delicately closing the book he’s holding, Wonwoo directs at Mingyu, “In the Royal Mother’s request. You need to learn the Royal ethics. I personally picked these books for the new considered touchstone of monarchy. If you would be so considerate to read all of them, we’ll be on the crest of wave.”</p><p>There was silence, then Mingyu muttered soullessly, “Wow. You say that so easily…”</p><p>“Oh my dear crown prince, how desperately sad.” Jeonghan says and Jisoo agrees with a horrified look.</p><p>“That is Wonwoo for you.” Seungcheol remarks, chuckling at the pointed look he received from the omega. He then signaled the servants to leave it on the floor where a green carpet with floral embroidery was laid.</p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Very polish of you, Prince hyung. Laugh again when you face the Royals who had been contacting you for a while now. It’s an urgent matter. You may leave.”</p><p>The twins wanted to go with Seungcheol but were hold frozen by Wonwoo’s piercing stare.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Wonwoo was able to make the three sit down on the floor crowded by books and read whatever they picked. Until he received a call from Lady Heechul asking him to ready some things for his son who’s back in Korea.</p><p>When Wonwoo left, Jeonghan replaced their books with a different kind. “Let’s play!!!”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Wonwoo was quick to instruct the servants. And now, he’s back to look at the twins and Mingyu from afar, leaning to an arch where three new figures hide themselves with the whispers of:</p><p>“It’s a first to see Jeonghan so serious like he’s actually concentrating, is this real?”<br/>“The crown prince looks friendly, sitting between the twins like that. He must be adored at some extent.”<br/>“Look so much like Prince Min it’s scary. Also, why are we hiding?”<br/>Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jihoon said, respectively.</p><p>The three pairs of eyes followed Wonwoo who strides inside to check on the readers.</p><p>Finally seeing what the twins and Mingyu are up to, Wonwoo gets rooted to the floor.</p><p>Because these three are holding books with blank pages! Jeonghan even flipped a page to hide his doodles, and it’s the same blank page!</p><p>“YAAAAH!!!” Wonwoo growls with gritted teeth, hands curled up shaking.</p><p>Terror seized the ones on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, the three friends who are hiding started to get confused.</p><p>“The Fairy Maid’s fists are in the air! Flapping? Why is he yelling? Should we be scared?”<br/>“Did you see Wonwoo curl his hand? He is angry. Like that, he’d belt out, ‘Soonyoung! Heavens forbid my frightening thoughts! I’m going to crush you like a can!’”<br/>“Should we do something? Why are we hiding?”<br/>Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jihoon whispered, respectively.</p><p> </p><p>The three pairs of eyes followed the twins who just passed by them, gloomy air following as they go. Wonwoo trailed the Omega twins.</p><p>And the three were still bound to be ignored.</p><p>The three exchanged glances. The crown prince was left there looking like a kicked puppy. Then, they decided to go over and comfort him.</p><p>A good decision finally finding out that Jeonghan switched the books to a sketch book.</p><p>They started flipping the drawings and Mingyu explaining everything, earnestly. “This one is Wonwoo with fangs, but Jeonghan hyung said it should be scarier so we also have this one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After having lunch, when the sun was at the highest point in the sky, Wonwoo is back to the reading place.</p><p>He crinkles his nose finding Jihoon laughing while leaning against Mingyu. He stops Seokmin and Soonyoung’s old couple skit and they proudly informed him that they had lunch together with the crown prince.</p><p>“If you three would be so considerate to leave us alone, we’ll be on the crest of wave. Or would you want to read books, too?”</p><p>The three heard him clear, and they bid their farewell, scattering away.</p><p>With an exasperated sigh, he sits cross legged on the floor just like the other.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous.” The Alpha scoffs, turning his back on him but still grabbing a book nonetheless.</p><p>“The Royal Mother requested this of me. We need this, fairly enough. After the press-con, you’ll go back to the Jung household?”</p><p>The Alpha didn’t answer.</p><p>If he knew better, he’d say Mingyu is pouting. He rolled his eyes and continued, “Then, let’s work fast and make it happen.”</p><p>With a sigh, the Alpha faced him again with a small pout that says, ‘I’ll cooperate.’</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head and starts picking out the right books, lining them up neatly between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After fifteen minutes, Mingyu yawns. Wonwoo darts him a look and stops typing on his laptop. “What now?”</p><p>“Can we take a break?”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Mingyu snorts, “Wow, you take a break by typing away? Good job.”</p><p>“Like I’d take a break by making a house out of books?”</p><p>What’s wrong with it? Mingyu continues to do it skillfully.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, both of them stand up at the same time; stretching their limbs at the same time that they eyed each other wearily.</p><p>Wonwoo walks towards the other to take a book when Mingyu decided to trip over the house made with books.</p><p>Books fly away. Loosing balance, he eyes Wonwoo for help but the latter managed to move to the side with a blank face completely giving way for him to fall face flat on the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there’s silence.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks painful.” Dino comments from where he’s hiding.</p><p>“He can’t control his strength.” Wonwoo shared.</p><p>Dino jumps away, “YAH! When did you get here?"</p><p>"Shut up, I'm older than you."</p><p>Dino laughs it off. "Hyung! You didn’t hesitate to step back.”</p><p>“Yeah, far enough to watch him fall,” Minghao added. “Poor guy must be embarrassed. He’s still on the floor.”</p><p>Wonwoo tilts his head. They focused on Mingyu who finally stands up. Dino thinks the crown prince must’ve heard Minghao.</p><p>Mingyu gets a glass of water like nothing happened and suddenly he’s stumbling over books with water spilling everywhere.</p><p>While the two beside him panic about books getting wet, Wonwoo is checking out Mingyu’s body.</p><p>It’s once in a blue moon to see an epitome of a drunken giant puppy. Imagine the bruises hidden when he bumps at everything just to get to his goal. The goal would probably be a silver cup enough to see himself black and blue yet he’d still celebrate the win.</p><p>The twins are back. Jeonghan whines, “Wonwoo you’re dumb.” And Jisoo agrees with, “Not everyone can read all of those books. Not even Minghao.”</p><p>He raised a brow, “You won’t?”</p><p>“I won’t!” Minghao answers him, incredulously. “I choose my books like how I choose my wines.”</p><p>“Very well. You all go teach him instead.”</p><p>Minghao clicked his tongue. “Aigoo. You’re just being lazy. Why should we teach him? You’re the fairy maid.”</p><p>The twins hugged Minghao to protect him from Wonwoo blazing eyes.</p><p>And Dino breaks it off, “All right, hyung. We’re going. Take care of the crown prince, now. Bye!”</p><p>They scrambled away. Wonwoo’s exasperated sighs are endless today.</p><p> </p><p>Holding a copy of his work, he went back to sit beside Mingyu. The latter ignored him.</p><p>It was a chance for him to just take in the sight of the Alpha, features accentuated by the natural lighting that reach their space.</p><p>“What’s the next book?”</p><p>“I prepared a draft of possible questions. Let’s just focus on answering this for now.”</p><p>Mingyu turned to him, “That’s great!”</p><p>Wonwoo looks away. What’s with that happy expression, it’s kind of cute. “Uhh…so questions will be thrown endless. Hence, I’m teaching you how to dodge a bullet.”</p><p>“Okay, SHOOT!”</p><p>He leans on the wall as he swishes the paper in between them to hide a smile that threatens to form, “Very well. Kim Mingyu. What is–”</p><p>“I want to see your face.”</p><p>He tightened his hold on the paper and bows his head like the paper is not enough to cover his face.</p><p>The Alpha continued, “I get nervous when I think about press people so...”</p><p>“Undoubtedly,” he takes the paper off, slowly revealing Mingyu’s face that is dangerously close to his.</p><p>Suddenly their eyes flicker to their lips. Then, both of them scoot away from each other.</p><p>Wonwoo's unsteady eyes set to the papers, “Where’s that question…”</p><p>Mingyu takes a deep breath. <em>Wow, the smell of flowers is making me dizzy. It’s stronger this time; working part-time in a flower shop seems just like yesterday.</em></p><p>“Are you not going to answer?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>The omega sighs. “I’ll repeat the question. Don’t you just claim this title at this age and time because you want attention?”</p><p>“Exactly. When you’re suddenly the Crown Prince all you want is attention. Because in the real world, nobody investigates to prove this title of Crown Prince when we live in this nihilistic society that is ever shifting depending on the prism we’re looking through. And let’s be honest, bloodline at the end of the day is just a word that sounds like bloodbath.”</p><p>Panic is starting to engulf Wonwoo. “Oh, heavens! You can’t say that! The media will twist your words and have everyone against you like a piece of cake.”</p><p>Mingyu huffs, “Well, that was a lame question.”</p><p>“How can I fix this?” He asks to himself, palm to his forehead.</p><p>The Alpha stares at him with little interest of this subject.</p><p> </p><p>After hours of correcting Mingyu’s way of answering, they decided to take a break. And this time, the break includes one of them falling asleep and the other might as well sleep too.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Seokmin covers his mouth, astonished. “What? They fell asleep like that?”</p><p>The visuals are casted by warm lights of the afternoon. Wonwoo is sleeping with his head rested on Mingyu’s shoulder. The Alpha is slumped as well, head against the other, easily sustaining the position to quite a comfortable stance. The papers on their lap are brightened up in streaks. The sliding glass doors were left open where the breeze gently rustles the papers to a lesser manner than the leaves from the courtyard.</p><p>“They look good together.” Soonyoung comments, eyes fleeting to Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“So… he’s the crown prince?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The three turned to the owner of the voice and they didn’t know how to react. “Junhui, you’re back…”</p><p>The said man’s gaze lingered longer not at the new crown prince, but at the one who aged so delicate it makes him question the universe why he’s suddenly not the crown prince.</p><p>Seokmin got the mood. “Do you want us to wake up Wonwoo hyung?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. They look peaceful.”</p><p>“Yeah, only when they’re asleep.” said Minghao, eyes widening when Jun hugged him, affectionately. “Hey. Get off.”</p><p>“Minghao, I missed you. Tell me more.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Mingyu wakes up with a weight on his side. The Omega, who fell asleep on his shoulder, is still breathing evenly.</p><p>And he can only stare afraid to wake the other up. He trails the features softened up by golden lights and casting shadows like the gentlest of seas.</p><p>
  <em>This Jeon Wonwoo… If you don’t talk about his personality, this guy is really perfect beyond reason. He’s stunning and delicate, intelligent and also very capable. He smells like flowers, too. If I’m really the crown prince, this guy... actually he’s acceptable to be with me always and forever?</em>
</p><p>Mingyu’s pleased smile totters when Wonwoo opens his eyes.</p><p>His breath hitched when they locked gazes. Did the omega possibly heard him? Suddenly Wonwoo scans him with lazy eyes, looking so soft. Mingyu is having a hard time maintaining eye contact. Also, “Let me tell you first, I wasn’t looking at you.”</p><p>The omega looks away and peels off of him to straighten up.</p><p>“I was looking at the thing that just flew past outside the courtyard. There was…”</p><p>“A UFO?”</p><p>“Correct. There was a UFO!”</p><p>Wonwoo stares at him. “Are you sure it’s not superman.”</p><p>He presses his lips together. <em>Forget it. I better be alone. Despite how elegant and stunning he is, he’s still hopeless with such vile personality.</em></p><p>The omega starts collecting the papers scattered on their laps.</p><p>Mingyu almost jumps at the hand that brushed his crotch. “Don’t move!”</p><p>Wonwoo did as told, confused as to why the Alpha was so teased up. Then his gaze drops to where Mingyu is looking at a paper covering his hand. The hand that is placed right on top of the Alpha’s crotch. “Ah.”</p><p>Mingyu blinks back his dilemma when the omega decided to withdraw his hand in the daintiest way.</p><p>Then, Wonwoo stands up for a different reason. “Junhui, you’re back.”</p><p>Mingyu looks up to the new majestic presence. No doubt this one’s a prince. Who…?</p><p>They briefly made eye contact. “You’re Kim Mingyu?”</p><p>He nods with his eyes following the man’s gaze back at Wonwoo.</p><p>“I’m Junhui. I was supposed to be the crown prince, but I didn’t have to sink or swim to lose the title.”</p><p>Mingyu watched Junhui step closer just to put an arm around Wonwoo. Even the omega looks taken aback. What’s with this atmosphere?</p><p>“I didn’t just lose the title, huh.” Junhui smiles playfully, “Wonwoo, it’s been a while. Should we take a breath of fresh air? I mean if you don’t mind? Do you want to continue this together?”</p><p>Mingyu frowns. “Yeah, No. I can manage this by myself.”</p><p>Of course, Junhui heard from Minghao how this two doesn’t get along. He twists his mouth, delighted.</p><p>Mingyu starts to scramble the books as that Junwee takes Wonwoo away. He stares at nothing in particular and scoffs.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Another long chapter waaa this AU revolves to so many things (pls look forward to it) and we have this crazy amount of characters (who's complaining, not me). I appreciate the feedbacks uwu. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take the bitter with the sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crown prince in Yongdam University?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Every day,<br/>
Everything gets bigger without a break.</em><br/>
<em>Our tomorrow can’t be stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Change up by Seventeen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>The convertible car speeds up to a serene roadside, bright red against cool toned scenery. The weather isn’t as promising as the driver's words. Junhui is talking with someone on the wireless accessory that fit over his ear and paired to his phone. He replies, sweetly, “Yeah. We’ll meet up for dinner, soon.”</p><p>The wind tousles Wonwoo’s hair, same as Junhui who’s driving them to some place kept secret. The latter’s voice thins down as Wonwoo gets lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>After Kim Mingyu gets presented as the crown prince to the public, then he’ll be sent back to the Jung Household? That sounds extremely suspicious. It’s as convincing as Lady Heechul's declaration of his cat baking cookies. What are the royals up to? Am I really helping Kim Mingyu to leave the palace?</em>
</p><p>“Let’s catch a movie some other day. Okay. Take care. Bye Bye.” With that, Jun ends the call. He turns to the omega whose beautiful face crumples in frustration, “What’s wrong? You rarely got a chance to have a break or come out, so why are your brows knitted?”</p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>“The Crown Prince joined the Royal Family for a while now. Have you come terms to it yet?”</p><p>“It’s not that bad. I don’t really have a choice but to get used to it.” Wonwoo notes how the Alpha is smiling optimistic. <em>Doesn’t Junhui also need to come terms to it? If I prepared to be the Royal Maid my whole life, Junhui was the Emperor’s successor his whole life. But now, someone else will be introduced to the public as the Crown Prince.</em></p><p>“We must be prepared to take the bitter with the sweet,” said Junhui.</p><p>He looks down lost in his own reveries. <em>Considerably, I’m still finding the sweet in ‘bittersweet’</em></p><p>“Wonwoo, I’m transferring to your school. I’m staying here for good, so if you have a hard time, let me know. I’m probably the friendliest person in the Royal Family.”</p><p>“The twins would disagree.” Wonwoo articulates through the late afternoon air that makes a mess of his hair. “I’ll be keeping watch to see which way the wind blows. You might actually convince me once you befriend Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>Jun’s eyes smudged with fret. “I take back what I said.”</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, “Very well. Let me know if you need me. I’ll definitely help you, Junnie.”</p><p>Jun softens up at the nickname. It also sounded like the omega will be there for him, crown prince or not. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Why did you take me to a cat café?” Wonwoo asks. They’re already seated cross-legged at the living room-like area of ‘Purrfecto Café’, playing with their new kitty friends while enjoying a drink.</p><p>“I was afraid you might be homesick.” Jun answers, seriousness crumbling when a toy squeaked where it hit him. “Yah! Throwing stuffs is not allowed here.”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head with a small smile. Kei, a Russian blue cat, curiously sniffs his arm. “This one is a little Junhui.” Instead of heading for the whipped cream on top of his fruit cake, she nudged his hand as if to say ‘Do me a favor.’ He obliged with a soft caress. “Do you still recall when we were just kids and you only talk to Minghao? But when I saw you console Hansol, I braved myself to talk to you.”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Jun says, rubbing a chubby tabby around the ears. He takes a sip of his red bean milktea. <em>How can I ever forget? It changed me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>13 years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After comforting Hansol, Jun took him to Secretary Jwa. Then, Jun started to look for Minghao, strolling through one hallway, when someone called him. The seven year old decided to hide behind a big plant, easily. He knew that wasn’t Minghao.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A strange little boy with sharp pretty eyes peeked from where he’s hiding. Leaning to him, “I’m Wonwoo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stumbled away, eyes searching for a place to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you would be so considerate to stay, I’ll be happy.” Wonwoo strides towards him, carefully. “Earlier, I saw you with Hansol. You’re a warm-hearted person, but you’re shy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Junhui’s eyes widened when Wonwoo got near him. They’re just the same height, but this boy’s smile is bigger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does Minghao offer that you allow him to talk to you? What is it? I want to talk to you, too.” Wonwoo jumped, small hands clasping together, “Ah, Jeonghan said you only speak Chinese? Then, you don’t understand me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I understand.” Junhui said quick, stepping back from the other’s hopeful stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Once you like someone, you will always stay near them, right?” asked Wonwoo, raising a hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes at that. Then, he felt a weight on his head. Suddenly the boy is patting his head. He blinks his eyes open and the other was smiling softly, it softens him as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Junnie, you’re like a cat!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes sparkled at the brightest smile he saw that day.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You called me a cat that time. Surely, it takes one to know one.” Junhui affirmed. They’re now at a Prim Chinese Restaurant, a posh atmosphere that Wonwoo recommends. The latter says Minghao likes this place.</p><p>“In what event did I ‘meow’ as a talent?” asked Wonwoo. One could not easily forget that special Christmas morning because why would Lady Heechul show off Junhui’s talent when he can just show his cat and they’d meow the same.</p><p>“They liked it. Also, you meowed just now?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t.” Before Wonwoo could say more, their orders were served.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ع˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The next morning comes with a pillow bouncing from where it hit Mingyu’s head. He slowly peeks from blinding lights to Jeon Wonwoo in a school uniform. Truth be told, it’s one and the same. It’s a good way to start a Monday – Wonwoo is teaching him the important lesson of not developing meaningful relationship with anyone and showing him the value of treating everyone like object while still looking cute – life is not fair.</p><p>“Are you happy?” Mingyu asks with fire.</p><p>He’s been feeling tired and groggy and generally out of sorts. Because time check, his parents are still not answering his calls.</p><p>“Oh, not really. But. He. Is.” Wonwoo glances sideways.</p><p>A person struts inside with passion and moonwalks towards him to say, “I’m Chan but your grace can call me Dino. I was asked to respectfully throw the pillow at you by the hyungs.”</p><p>Rubbing his eyes, Mingyu sits up to find three more figures in the same school uniforms. He recognized them as Seokmin, Jihoon and Soonyoung.  </p><p>“Dino is my stepbrother. This one is…” Soonyoung’s arm sways away rejected by the Omega Prince. “Jihoon is Seokmin’s stepbrother. Did we mention that yesterday? Anyway, sorry for waking you up like that.”</p><p>Jihoon explains, “Jeon Wonwoo is a god among men. He literally has to put no effort into his conquest.”</p><p>Wonwoo raised a brow. “Why do I have to do all the boring stuff, when I have you guys?”</p><p>“Because you’re the fairy maid?” Seokmin asks.</p><p>Wonwoo smirks and claps twice. Soon after, servants surrounded everyone, holding out Mingyu’s school uniform with them. “This is likely your first day in the Royal division. If you don’t want them to dress you up like a doll, take the garments.”</p><p>Mingyu plucks the clothes in mild panic and confusion. Seokmin and Soonyoung snickers about the power that the fairy maid holds. And Jihoon looks bored.</p><p>“Very well. Now, do the skit until he’s out of bed.” Wonwoo gave the skit duo a look as if to say ‘make use of yourself.’ And Seokmin was quick to salute a ‘yes.’</p><p>Mingyu was amused even more when Wonwoo walks out of the room with servants trailing behind him.</p><p>“I’m the Commoner Division Principal Lee Hongki and I’m on a warpath!” Seokmin starts the skit and Soonyoung raises his hand high in the air to emphasize a taller height and answers back, “I’m the CROWN PRINCE Kim Mingyu. I’m not scared of you! The Royals are always prepared for battles!”</p><p>Seokmin surges forward, “Right! Even if you’re the Crown Prince, I can’t let you transfer to the Royal Division!”</p><p>“What should we title this skit, Jihoon hyung?” Dino asks.</p><p>Jihoon thought for a second, “We have a serious problem.”</p><p>“WHAT!!!” Mingyu exclaims. The skit slaps him awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yongdam</strong> <strong>용담</strong> <strong> University</strong></p><p>A Prestigious All boys school split into two fractions: The Regular Division and Royal Division.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the very center, everyone assembled for some customary announcement. The Royal Division is composed of Aristocrats – certainly those who have royal blood and can also be those who have connections with the Monarchs. On the other side, the Regular (aka Commoner) Division is composed of well, the ordinary citizen. This is where Mingyu belonged only if he’s not wearing the uniform that identifies as one of the nobles. His dilemma pricks at his skin. He always knew that male chauvinism and racial discrimination are the nation’s left and right. Because this All boys school runs a co-ed system in the sense of having special advanced courses called ‘Alpha Classes’ which can include ‘Excellent’ Beta and Omega. That was enough to take a toll on him and the highly untouchable royalties on the other side wasn’t a concern. But today is different.</p><p>He contemplates amidst the chattering and crowding students. Suddenly he was squished between the twins who chorused, “Yo! Bestfriend!” With a smile, he lets them keep him grounded easily ending his crisis.</p><p>Then, there’s that mic check one, two, three.</p><p>“<strong>Good morning! This is the Regular Division Principal Lee Hongki. I’ve received the memo about one of our students transferring to the Royal division and I’ve also ripped it to shreds. If you think that taking the recently discovered Crown Prince from my division is that easy then think again Principal Kang Hodong</strong> (of the Royal Division).”</p><p>The swarm of students gossips at that, buzzing in shock that the crown prince has been studying as a ‘regular’.</p><p>“<strong>I’m going to announce that the autumn school festival is moved as early as tomorrow! Prepare yourselves! Because this time, the battle is not within a division. All matches will be between the two divisions. Yes, you heard it right! Regulars versus Royals~ If the Royal Division wins, then you can take home the Crown Prince! If not, he stays with us.</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>After the announcement, Mingyu sure wants to deflate. We are living in a timeline where the only person who can rip out a memo in all likelihood mandated by the Royal Family and actually put someone’s livelihood at risk is Principal Lee. Because it’s a religious fact that Principal Lee is the monk of the eleven temples not known to man that is why he is above all the rules and has the highest morals regardless of how you look at the situation.</p><p>Seungcheol told him that they first have to make sure – to ‘win’ if this <em>requirement </em>ensues – that he as the Royal Crown Prince is in the ‘Royal Division’ before they can disclose his identity to the populous. Mingyu can only go back to the Jung household after the royal announcement…</p><p>
  <em>Then, after three to four days? Wow, that long? This is annoying.</em>
</p><p>Seungcheol concludes, “I’m sure the Royal Mother wouldn’t agree to this mess.”</p><p>“Obviously! Everything sounds a decent announcement that I would only need a brain transplant to understand.” Seungkwan growls, “Don’t worry, Crown prince! I’m sure the Royals will change this <em>hongki</em>ng principal.”</p><p>Hansol smiles proudly at his omega’s reference that he leans in to whisper, “That was sexy.”</p><p><em>Change principal…?</em> Mingyu tries to piece everything together.</p><p>“A tiger can’t change his stripes.” Soonyoung <em>quotes</em> only to be corrected by Jihoon with, “Don’t you mean the ‘leopard can’t change his spots’?”</p><p>Mingyu interjects, “There’s no need to change principals! I for a fact have never seen anyone crossing the other side (or division) because there’s a legend about it. So I’d just tell grandpa that this should be a good thing, we can finally have some interaction between the two divisions!”</p><p>“Geeze, you sound like Emperor Ilkook!” Seungkwan isn’t really complaining with that proud face and the others start to relate the bloodline with bravery.</p><p>Minghao rolls his eyes and comments in sarcasm, “I feel so much for President Lee here. He’s going through so much that is why he’s going to wield his students as a sledgehammer in order to try and dissuade any monarch from ever getting the crown prince out of the regular school. Because what type of monarch would be crazy enough to lose out the opportunity to collaborate either in the present or in the future with one of the most influential principal in Yongdam University and somebody who has a very prestigious reputation?”</p><p>The twins hugs Minghao, “Where’s Junhui?”</p><p>Minghao directs with a glance where Jun and Wonwoo are chatting.</p><p>Mingyu takes a glimpse and frowns at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo can smile like that, too? Because of Junhui? I was informed that my father (Prince Min) and Junhui’s father are brothers. So, Junhui was the greatest candidate for the crown prince. Ah, now it makes sense. Wonwoo must’ve preferred Junhui to be the crown prince instead of me?</em>
</p><p>“Bestfriend! Why are you looking at them like that?” says the one on his left and from his right, “Do you want to know more about our Prince Junhui?”</p><p>He side eyes, wondering why the Omega twins likes to squish people between them, but he just <em>nods</em> instead.</p><p>“He’s straightforward when he speaks you’d feel weird when you hear him talk.” Jisoo says and Jeonghan elaborates, “Let me tell you a secret, any omega that talks to Junhui might get pregnant afterwards!”</p><p>“Pregnant?!” Mingyu’s focus zeroed in one person, “Are you serious…?”</p><p>The twins exchanged glances.</p><p>“Yeah! Why would we lie to you, crown prince?” Jeonghan muses and Jisoo follows with, “Bestfriend! Why are you nervous? You’re not an omega, are you? Well, Wonwoo is.”</p><p>Mingyu feigns a laugh. The twins imitates and they watch the crown prince walk away to stand behind Wonwoo without a word.</p><p>Dino watched the scene unfold. <em>The crown prince hyung, is he an abandoned puppy or what?</em> He glares at the twins.</p><p>“Stop glaring! We’re older than you.” Jisoo counters and Jeonghan backs it up, “What now? It was a joke. He knows we’re omega, too.”</p><p>They silently watch Mingyu roaming around Wonwoo’s orbit until Seungcheol calls everyone for a meeting.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The group heads down to the <strong>Regular Division</strong>.</p><p>The regular students watch the first ever group of royals who walked the same ground as them, with no red carpet but look dazzling all the same. Most of the regulars look pleased for this kind of scene with all those glitters in the air where the royals pass by all majestic.</p><p>“Crown Prince? Where should we go? You know every nook and cranny in this school–” Seungcheol looks around and contorts his face in realization, “We don’t have Mingyu here?”</p><p>“He’s with Wonwoo.” Junhui says. Beside him, Minghao corrects, “He took Wonwoo away.”</p><p>“What? He’s definitely going to take him to the bedroom!” Soonyoung laughs when Seungkwan was ready to kick him if only Hansol didn’t hold back his omega.</p><p>“He doesn’t think like you, stupid.” Seungkwan explains and Hansol backs it with, “Yeah. That’s just you. Brother, we know that’s the first place that comes in your dirty mind if you had a chance to take away Jihoon.”</p><p>Seokmin calms his step brother down with, “They’re referring to another ‘Jihoon,’ not you.”</p><p>“PRINCE HYUNGS!!!” Dino calls them. “What’s this?!”</p><p>They gathered in front of a bulletin board.</p><p>Who took these secretly? Pinned are compilations of the Royal Princes’ individual pictures from the assembly earlier. The candid photos correspond to their names. Notably, Kim Mingyu has his own section with his profile and bold words of ‘THE CROWN PRINCE’ under the smiley photo.</p><p>“Is this normal here?” Dino asks, worried.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Meanwhile, Mingyu and Wonwoo talk under an open kiosk supported by pillars, expressions stilled to a slight disgruntlement amidst the cold breeze carried by the silence.</p><p>They just bickered about their dislike of prolonging the agony when Mingyu will go back to the Jung Household once the announcement to the public is done. Doubt still creeps at Wonwoo’s spine about what goes on in the royals' minds with a deal like that, but he can only bite back at the Alpha’s words. They’re not compatible at all.</p><p>Then, Mingyu asks, “Can I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, that's it. This chapter was split in two because it was too long i'm gonna collapse. Anyways, I hope you like it. Kuddos and feedbacks makes me happy uwu. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Most silent thunderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Challenge accepted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You in viewfinder, how to put you in focus?<br/>love’s the tutorial<br/>ah so thats how its done!<br/>ah 3 2 1 shoot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Snap shoot by Seventeen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Can I hug you?”</strong>
</p>
<p>By all means, the words stilled Wonwoo to silence. A weather report might say the suggestion is a good idea. But this is not about the weather, is it? He studies Mingyu’s expression, weary and glum.</p>
<p>As seconds pass, the Alpha bows his head with a sigh.</p>
<p>Always this one resembles a giant puppy needing affection and getting it easily, in view of the fact that Wonwoo starts walking towards Mingyu. Only because this giant puppy wants him to smoothen out his ruffled fur, that or it’s too adorable and he can’t help but gently pat Mingyu’s head as he does now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can you see us from up there, grandfather? Oh, heavens! I can hear you calling me dumb. This should be praise-worthy! I’m being a good royal servant in this manner.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly the Alpha grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer to his body. It was demanding enough to leave him astonished as they look at each other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re homesick?” Wonwoo mumbles the only reason he can think of.</p>
<p>The Alpha bends down, head nuzzling into his neck, properly wrapping him up to an embrace that he never knew he needed in this muggy summer day. At that moment, the heavens open, suddenly the sound of rain surrounds them.</p>
<p>Shaded inside the kiosk, they listened to the hard drizzles confidently watering all the flowers out in the open.</p>
<p>He gently pats Mingyu’s back, reassuringly. When he felt a smile against his skin, its Wonwoo’s turn to reassure himself – by all means he’s doing this giant puppy a favor – yet he finds himself grounded by Mingyu’s scent.</p>
<p>He smiles content at the strong scent of coffee that comes from the Alpha. For some reason the scent keeps him grounded and the hug feels warmer.</p>
<p>Suddenly Mingyu nosed at his neck to an unsubtle sniffing approach.</p>
<p>Wonwoo pursed his lips in thought if he can actually push this guy out in the rain. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be with them soon. This School festival is as normal as a tennis court; it’s a real fast game.”</p>
<p>“You really want to get rid of me, huh?”</p>
<p>“Ah.” He’s hugging back but if he can push the Alpha straight into a puddle of mud, he would so, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Then, there’s silence, warmth and raindrops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p>
<p>The rain stopped a little while ago. It quenched the soil to strong browns and there’s a shine where the sun rays starts to bounce back among the grass.</p>
<p>“<strong>Royal Division! Must win all the school festival’s events!</strong>” resounds from a corridor.</p>
<p>The group, seated on the green carpet with intricate embellishments, continues to chant. In front of them, Seungcheol gives the cue. “Royal Division! Must win all the school fest–”</p>
<p>Their words cut short with Mingyu and Wonwoo finally showing up.</p>
<p>Everyone stares at them in the most silent thunderstruck. Instead of rain, the two are soaked in superior scents. Things are so good right now and it can only get better.</p>
<p>Seungcheol gives a quick gesture for the late comers to join in.</p>
<p>The two sits with them, innocently. It’s as good of an experience as getting a window seat without an actual window to get rid of that protective excuse of <em>prime</em> aroma.</p>
<p>Dino froze refusing to give space, when Wonwoo decided to sit beside him, because duh there’s a noticeable space beside Seungkwan. Then, he was poked at the side, but he laughs for a different reason. His Wonwoo hyung is an intelligent one, a genius! This one won’t sit beside Seungkwan of course when this hyung’s scent is nothing but… Dino looks around to lock gazes with the <em>unsteady eyes</em> of Kim Mingyu – unable to sit still beside Seokmin at the farthest left – and it only made the beta prince laugh harder.</p>
<p>Seungkwan closed his eyes. He’s twitching annoyed more at the sound of Dino’s laugh than the <em>daunting scents</em> invading his space.</p>
<p>The youngest reads the atmosphere. “Are we not going to talk about this…?”</p>
<p>“Mingyu wasn’t aware that he tripped over Minghao’s arm to get to where he’s seated?” Soonyoung stops himself from laughing at the 'disapproving' looks he received. What? “Aren’t we all laughing because of that?” He watched how Mingyu meets Minghao’s judging stare only to give the latter an innocent smile. And Minghao breaks into a smile that says he’ll let it slide.</p>
<p>Jihoon whispers to Soonyoung. “Can’t you smell the two?”</p>
<p>Soonyoung zips his mouth shut. Of course, he knows what’s up. He’d understand the raging hormones of the crown prince for Wonwoo. He has that too, but for Jihoon. Their difference is that Soonyoung’s omega muse rejects him all the time. He didn’t see this coming though. That Wonwoo would allow Mingyu to do something that screams possessiveness. Well, Mingyu is real lucky he’s the crown prince.</p>
<p>Situated in the middle, Jisoo takes in the air thick of dominant scents. His gaze travels from two figures wearing the same. Jeonghan smirks, knowingly. He pulls Junhui closer beside him. It made him successfully break Jun and Mingyu’s heated glaring battle. One arm around Junhui and the other hand waves at crown prince who’s all serious at the far side.</p>
<p>Mingyu turns away and straightens up from where he’s seated.</p>
<p>Jeonghan is thrilled, “Seungcheollie, continue where you left off.”</p>
<p>“Okay. The school festival is moved for tomorrow. It will be held for four days! I’m sure this is clear for everyone that our division’s pride is on the line here! The two divisions want to bring home the prize. We have to gain the most points to achieve victory!”</p>
<p>As Seungcheol speaks, Mingyu noted that Jeonghan’s words are powerful. Also, “What’s this about?” He whispers to Seokmin who answers him a low, “You’re the prize.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s on that banner behind Seungcheol hyung.”</p>
<p>Seokmin gawks, “Then why did you ask?”</p>
<p>“Why’s everyone so cheery about it?”</p>
<p>“Principal Lee will sponsor a sum of much sought-after prize money if his division wins.” Seungcheol informs earning surprised grumbles, “I’m sure the Royal Division will give us merit, too. But we have to think of our Royal Mother first, he’d be very proud if we win this, okay? Excellent! Regardless of your level, you are representing the pride of Royal Division! I bid you all to carry this spirit to get the championship!”</p>
<p>With victory fists in the air, they chant a determined, “CHAMPION! CHAMPION! CHAMPION~”</p>
<p>Then, the leader’s voice falters after seeing the approaching trouble.</p>
<p>Everyone follows Seungcheol’s gaze and behind them stood some regular students in their taekwondo uniforms, all white in a stark contrast to the dark energy they bring forth.</p>
<p>“<strong>ALPHA PRINCE SEUNGCHEOL</strong>!” Jooheon calls out before doing a Yop-chaggi (body twists while lifting a leg to release a kick in the air) and with blurry hand movements, he shouts a falsetto, “WOOOOO-oooOOO-WAAAHHHHH!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol directs to the leader, “Shownu hyung! This is my division’s assembly. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Jooheon continues, “Can’t you see? I’m the right hand. Let me remind you, you’re still in the Regular Division and we’re here to challenge you.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol half smiled. “Oh, really? Please don’t casually use a Bruce Lee pose that has nothing to do with Taekwondo idiots like you. What right do you have to challenge us?”</p>
<p>Jooheon shifts from where he stands, dimples showing as he looks down.</p>
<p>Shownu warns, “Don’t talk to Jooheon like that, Seungcheol. And what are you talking about? Bruce Lee sunbae-nim is interested in fighting in general.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m not finished yet. You guys should polish your <em>general </em>knowledge. If your level of intelligence is as developed as your muscles, I think I’ll have more motivation to compete.”</p>
<p>Jooheon narrows his eyes when the royals start laughing at Seungcheol's words. He mocks their laughter, loud enough to get attention. “Okay, that’s great! Since you have the guts to trash talk, then I’ll be braver in my response. We’ll use the school festival to decide life and death! If the division leader loses, then that leader will have to SHAVE HIS HEAD to take responsibility for the defeat. Is that a deal, pretty boy?”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal since I’m going to beat you.” Seungcheol accepts, smoothly.</p>
<p>The royals worriedly watched the exchange from where they’re seated.</p>
<p>Mingyu sighs, “It seems like the coming days won’t be easy for us.”</p>
<p>At the RIGHT side, Sooyoung ducks his head in Wonwoo’s direction, “I know that one beside Jooheon, that’s Changkyun, also known as I.M. He’s the same age as us, Wonwoo. ”</p>
<p>Back at the LEFT side, knowing these regular students, Mingyu stressed to the ones beside him, “They are NOT simpletons.”</p>
<p>Shownu gave a signal to the vice president of the Taekwondo club, Kihyun. The latter smirks as he rolls down a poster.</p>
<p>Seungcheol’s smile falters and Jooheon points out, “Seungcheol, I’ve already printed an image of you being bald headed, so that you’ll be mentally prepared.”</p>
<p>Kihyun’s face contorts trying to hold back his laughter while he displays the poster for everyone to see –</p>
<p>
  <em>That shiny bald head shines against yellow background. A bald Seungcheol in his school uniform.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>“Whoa! This image really suits you. Perhaps you should start praying in eleven temples!” Jooheon clasp his hands together in a praying manner.</p>
<p>“Seungcheollie! Be prepared to use your hair to kneel to our Leader in recognition of defeat.” Minhyuk speaks in between the ‘Hyungwon and Wonho’ couple, “Regular Division is definitely going to win!”</p>
<p>Minhyuk’s laugh gets interrupted by Shownu who commands his pack to leave. At that, they all turned their backs.</p>
<p>All the while, Wonwoo had an eye contact with one of them, who smirked at him before turning away. <em>Am I thinking too much? Why do I feel that the way Changkyun looks at me isn’t very friendly?</em></p>
<p>Then, silence follows with the regulars completely out of sight.</p>
<p>“Even though my perfect speech was interrupted,” Everyone turned to Seungcheol at that. “It doesn’t matter. I believe that did nothing to diminish everyone’s determination to triumph. We will be gambling everyone’s nobility…and my beautiful hair in this fight. I believe everyone is very confident! IS THAT RIGHT?!”</p>
<p>Mingyu was quick to push himself off the floor, “Right! Long live Prince Seungcheol!”</p>
<p>Seungcheol humbly smiles at the crown prince who continues to cheer for him.</p>
<p>Mingyu’s claps slowly fades finally looking down and getting aware that he’s being stared at by everyone in silence. He hesitantly urges them to clap along but to no avail.</p>
<p>Seungcheol’s smile stutters at the response. <em>Look at these ungrateful people</em>, “ANYWAYS, as our school’s tradition, Miss Yongdam beauty pageant will now be held on a larger scale. It will go on for two days. Regardless whether you’re self-nominated or nominated by others, you’re very welcome to participate. I have confidence that our division has a huge chance of winning.”</p>
<p>Seungcheol unmistakeably winks at Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Wonwoo presses his lips with a slight frown as pairs of eyes roamed to his direction. He lifts his chin, “Why are you looking at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p>
<p>Noonday follows with an enthusiastic Mingyu guiding everyone to the Regular Division’s Cafeteria. On the way, they notice a group of students crowding at the same bulletin board they saw earlier and they headed intrigued about the loud fuss.</p>
<p>The royals were stunned at the new set of pictures – (exhibit a) smiling Wonwoo patting Mingyu’s head; (exhibit b) slow dance position and eye contact; (exhibit c) Mingyu and Wonwoo hugging in an open kiosk that shades them from the rain – pinned at the bulletin board for everyone to witness.</p>
<p>All the while, not wasting his energy, Wonwoo stays at the side, “Something important?”</p>
<p>Seungkwan hissed, “Nothing! The content we are seeing is just pictures of the raindrops falling from the rain!”</p>
<p>Someone pulls Wonwoo in and that someone he cares not for his gaze lands at something more important. Alarmed at the plentiful disgrace, the omega crumples the printed pictures off the bulletin.</p>
<p>Mingyu creased his brows more at Wonwoo’s reaction. “That’s normal here.”</p>
<p>“Hugging?” Jisoo asks, amused. Jeonghan quickly hugs his twin, rubbing their chests together, “Like this? This is normal here?”</p>
<p>“I meant to say, putting up pictures is normal here. Bambam is the regular division’s official photographer. The guy means no harm.” The Alpha defends, turning red at every second. His eyes fleets to Wonwoo who looks calm but holds the pictures crushed in closed fists.</p>
<p>Mingyu can only grab Seokmin to talk about some random stuff like nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p>
<p>The cafeteria wasn’t as thrilling as what Mingyu depicts. Their group was already making the place look smaller than it already is, scattering around while Mingyu starts connecting tables together. The others watched in fascination.</p>
<p>Mingyu informs that five people need a separate table, sadly thirteen can’t fit. The oldest was quick to volunteer with the twins. He nods at that. <em>That’s three</em>.</p>
<p>He was about to call Wonwoo so they can be the remaining two. Suddenly Junhui declares, “Wonwoo and I can be anywhere.”</p>
<p>Mingyu yawns instead. It’s a great time to be alive sooner than he likes just because he won’t face Wonwoo and instead he’s going to table with seven princes just so they can partake in eating while listening for some soonseok skit for three hours.</p>
<p>“Then, it’s settled.” Seungcheol declares earning a sigh of defeat from Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing much has changed. Junhui is still fond of Wonwoo. He still finds himself smiling at the way Wonwoo drinks with that cute little pout that the other claims as unintentional. Then, his mood drops when the crown prince sets his meal on their table. With a chair dragged here, it only means that Mingyu is going to share a table with the two of them.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, “Why are you here? You said five, right?”</p>
<p>“You heard it right.” Mingyu looks over his shoulder. The twins are in their own world, feeding each other in a separate table. And with Seungcheol now at the long table occupying Mingyu’s previous spot, they are still counted out as five. “Hey, what are you thinking of?”</p>
<p>Junhui turns to Wonwoo. The latter seems to be taken aback by Mingyu’s question. <em>Hmm? What’s the matter?</em></p>
<p>“Ah. Nothing… Nothing important.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Wonwoo hyung! Are you already secretly planning to join the Miss Yongdam Pageant?” Seungkwan smirks. He’s been at a hearing distance all along. And as Seungkwan’s shadow, Hansol was also there to disrupt the three to agree, “Yeah, what Seungcheol hyung said just now was obviously directed to you, Wonwoo hyung.”</p>
<p>Junhui starts pondering and Seungkwan continues, “If you join, you’ll definitely defeat last year’s champion, Yoon Jeonghan.”</p>
<p>“Oh, heavens! How can I possibly take part to something that asks of me to wear some flowery outfit and compete like a girl? By all means, I have no desire. ”</p>
<p>Mingyu frowns at the hesitation in Wonwoo’s voice.</p>
<p>Junhui lost it at, “…wear some flowery outfit?” He can already picture Wonwoo in a flowing dress. Junhui’s gaze turns shifty as he clutches his chest. It does nothing to cover up how he’s cheekily smiling at the image of Wonwoo in long hair that cutely frames his beautiful face. <em>Wona</em> would look at him shyly or sharply, he can’t choose.</p>
<p>Hansol speaks, “Y’know? Seungcheol hyung is just taking advantage of this chance. The beauty pageant still has the largest points out of all the events. We’ll have the highest chance of victory if we win this.”</p>
<p>Seungkwan hums in agreement. “That’s a way of making sure Kim Mingyu, a royal blood, is in the Royal Division, so you should take part of it as his royal fairy maid.”</p>
<p>At that, Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged glances. “Ah, that’s impossible,” The omega says with dismissive hands. Mingyu snorts. <em>Yeah? You prefer Junhui to be the crown prince and it shows.</em> He decided not to say that out loud.</p>
<p>When the group started heading out, Hansol catches an Alpha staring into space, “Jun hyung! Aren’t you coming? We’re changing locations.”</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s…do what?”</p>
<p>Hansol needs to drag and support the still in daze man with him. “Let’s go, brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p>
<p>Mingyu starts touring the royals around the Regular Division Campus. He also told them legends – the famous one being banned from eleven temples – why they never cross the other side. Right now, finding who spread these myths like wildfire is close to finding that talking doll in a thrift store. He’d be standing in front of it. And it’d look back at him itching to say all same words in President Lee’s voice. That’s how scary his silly hunch is.</p>
<p>Then, they’re back to spotting a commotion at that nerve-wracking bulletin board.</p>
<p>Upon reaching and seeing what the fuss is about this time. Mingyu scanned around and he could see no signs of Wonwoo. He realized complacency and excitement got the best of him. Pinned at the announcement board are pictures of Junhui and Wonwoo, close to each other, headed to somewhere that none in the group is aware of.</p>
<p>He tightens his lips in recollection. When did the two decided to split from their circle?</p>
<p>Suddenly Jeonghan’s words flashback and it was enough to spark him up stormy. Mingyu runs furious and keeps going until the voices that calls out to him settled down and only Jeonghan’s voice remains –</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Let me tell you a secret, any omega that talks to Junhui might get pregnant afterwards!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Yehet. monsta x cameos &lt;3 &amp; and did you catch the 'scenting' that happened? i feel so accomplished with scenes in A/B/O dynamics. Mingyu has no chill i'm bye-</p>
<p>**i'm going to update this once a week bcs online classes started fufufuf<br/>good lvck to me :'c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SCHOOL FEST 01. Getting out of character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School Festival dos and don'ts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What we need<br/>Is a sweet tomorrow<br/>Toss it up toward the sky<br/>Up up up up</p><p>- Left and Right by Seventeen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>Mingyu was running amongst students and getting attention. Many heads turn in his direction because let’s be honest nobody should be shocked with the crown prince running around tripping over his shoes in a hurry. It’s a very normal everyday thing to see. If only they’ve known this young man had been studying in the same regular division as them all along.</p><p>Then, the Alpha stops to catch his breath, gazing around the quiet. “This Jeon Wonwoo…how can you go with that pervert?”</p><p>Someone peeks from behind a bush. This person steps out with a camera hanging around his neck. “Hehe. Hey! I know! I know where they went.”</p><p>“BAMBAM!!!” Mingyu rushed to him, “Tell me.”</p><p>“Tell? Did you tell me that you’re the crown prince? And to think we’re friends. Anyways, I have a scoop.”</p><p>“Hurry and tell me!” He desperately shakes the photographer at every word.</p><p>“The scoop? It’s a sad fairytale. This guy you hugged went somewhere with another prince. Wait for my special report tomorrow and you’ll find out where.”</p><p>“Tell me, WHERE DID THEY GO?!”</p><p>At the question growled, Bambam’s shaky index finger was quick to point, “At the theatre.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the vacant expanse of the regulars’ school theatre, two male are seated front row. Wonwoo takes a sip of his milktea after Junhui spilled the tea of his new break up<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>I’ve heard of ‘heartbreaks’ from Junhui that it has completely lost meaning. I appreciate that Junhui can state some deeply valid remarks about every break up. Like at this moment, the Alpha does say it hurts – absolutely undeniable with how he can’t even hold back a laugh as he says it – and is known for moments like this but it’s still interesting to see Junhui play this out in a very theatrical manner. Oh, that can only explain why we’re here in a school theatre.</em>
</p><p>A couple minutes into comfortable silence, the Alpha turned to him as if he’s about to say something only to look down like the floor is the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>“If you would be so considerate to say what’s bugging you still, I’m not going anywhere, Junnie.”</p><p>“Hmm? Should I say it? Since you’re being sweet, okay! In the pictures of you and the crown prince, there’s one where you pat his head.”</p><p>Ah, the sigh of relief. He almost thought Junhui was really heartbroken for a second there. “Yeah, that happened.”</p><p>“You did that to me as well, when we were kids.”</p><p>His mother’s gentle hand that pats him when he was just a child is the memory that struck him instead. Wonwoo is fond of that childhood reminiscent. His mother loves to pat him at night like a spell that cast him to sleep. He can still remember how warm it was. Consequently, he can’t forget the nights he cried when his parents left him in the palace.</p><p>Junhui stares at him. “Wonwoo. It appears that you like patting people on the head?”</p><p>But before he can react, suddenly Mingyu barges in with, “What are you guys doing?”</p><p>Wonwoo evenly says, “We’re just having a milktea.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can see, can’t you? Handsome men drinking milktea is pretty normal, isn’t it? Do you need to be so nervous?” counters Junhui in mild amusement.</p><p>Mingyu looks away with clenched jaw.</p><p>For a moment, Junhui takes a glimpse at the two.  “Alright, crown prince.” He stands up with his milktea. “I’ll find the others rather than staying here and be hated.”</p><p>Wonwoo mumbles a ‘thanks for the milktea’, earning a nod. Then, he watches Junhui go. When the latter meets Mingyu to a stop, the distance permits for any exchange to be unheard from where the omega sits.</p><p>Mingyu stands tall as Junhui quietly says, “Wonwoo is not just a royal servant. He is part of the family, so you better not do anything to him.”</p><p>“You should say that to yourself.”</p><p>“Do you want me to turn a blind eye when you <em>rubbed your shoulders</em> with him this morning, crown prince? Hmm? It was in the pictures too. It seems like I’m not the only one with unrighteous intentions.” Junhui smirks and taps Mingyu on the shoulder before completely walking away.</p><p>At this moment, it’s just the two of them. Wonwoo wears a nonchalant demeanour, sitting posh as he observes the hint of displease that scrunches Kim Mingyu’s ravishing face. <em>I wonder why he’s so impetuous, did something happen?</em></p><p>Mingyu takes bold steps towards him. Suddenly the Alpha’s hands settles to the armchairs and Wonwoo sits back cornered. Mingyu bends down to say, “I never thought we’d be pictured in that situation.”</p><p>“Oh. So am I.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>Why do you always say ‘sorry’ so easily?</em>
</p><p>“I’ll be careful next time.” says Mingyu with a toothy grin.</p><p><em>Next time…? Is he insinuating another hug? </em>“Oh, enlighten me.”</p><p>“We’ll take it one day at a time.”</p><p>Then, there’s silence. Wonwoo’s composure hangs by a thread. <em>Hugging isn’t that complicated to this man, huh? By all means! Sometimes all we need is a catchy ‘coffee’ scent and an obedient puppy smile! And it would get millions of people to chant CROWN PRINCE GIVE ME THAT HUG.</em></p><p>“Is hugging your habit?” He questions and, when Mingyu didn’t reply, went on, “To be asking that of me –”</p><p>Mingyu steps away in a fit of giggles. “I – I’m sure I didn’t say hug, did I? I was talking about being careful next time from photographers.”</p><p>“Ah.” His mouth agapes and quietly comprehends.</p><p>“Bambam means no harm but the media sure is tough to get away from the movies I’ve watched.”</p><p>Wonwoo bit his lip. He looks down and away from the smug glow of the Alpha. Some would say the latter is devilishly handsome – you can only wish you’d make assumptions as bad as Wonwoo to have this same twist of attention thrown at you. “There’s no reason for concern. You’ll stay safe as long as you keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>The Alpha nods with pursed lips.</p><p>Wonwoo can’t tell if Mingyu can’t argue him or this Alpha really does think that’s a fair game to get away with. Mingyu ends up making space for him to graciously stand. And Wonwoo heads for the exit, willing himself not to run away. Mingyu easily catches up because well, it’s Mingyu.</p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Omega twins are on their way to the crown prince’s room. They can’t believe Mingyu was really serious about not dismissing Principal Lee and even went through the lengths of convincing the Emperor to let them live through enduring the earliest – most probably the hardest – school festival. So you say, Mingyu is right! How dare everyone give him the royal treatment when Mingyu deserves to put all his effort out until the end of time because he’s Kim Mingyu. Everybody should know there’s no better hardworking commoner other than Kim Mingyu. There is absolutely no pressure in needing to triumph against the regulars.</p><p>“WAH I know for a fact that Mingyu is out there trying to end us all!” That’s the first thing that Jeonghan wailed after spotting beautiful innocent Wonwoo who didn’t sign up for this.</p><p>“Oh, it’s sad.” says Wonwoo monotonously.</p><p>Jisoo nods, “We are too nice for this. That is why we are going–”</p><p>“BACK TO OUR ROOM!” Jeonghan exclaims, swinging his arm around Jisoo’s waist. “Wonwoo can do us the favor of convincing the crown prince to just end the principal instead of us. Pretty please~”</p><p>Wonwoo stares at the twin. Then, he heaves a sigh. “Bear in mind that Mingyu already talked to the Emperor. So at this point, there’s no use crying over spilled milk. But, I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“YE~HE~Y” The twins squished him in between them.</p><p> </p><p>The twins watched, in quiet success, the fairy maid kindly heading to where the crown prince is.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo turns to Jeonghan with the ‘I love you but explain your behaviour’ kind of look.</p><p>“It’s so interesting,” Jeonghan muses with a dreamy look in his eyes.</p><p>Jisoo didn’t need to ask to know what his twin means, “I ‘scent’ you all the time, Jeonghan. What is so interesting about Mingyu scenting Wonwoo now?”</p><p>“Joshuji, you’re dumb. Mingyu did it because I told him that joke. Every omega who talks with Junhui might get pregnant! And Wonwoo talked to Junhui! Tell me you get the point.”</p><p>Then, they’re silent.</p><p>“Jeonghan. I suddenly want to scent you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You talked to Junhui.”</p><p>Jeonghan stretched his arms to rest atop Jisoo’s shoulders, wrists crossing to a lock and his gaze unsteady. He agrees bashfully, “okay.”</p><p>Jisoo reaches for his twin’s waist, pulling him close until their foreheads are against each other. He smiles, “Okay.”</p><p>Anyone in the palace knew they fit together like this, more times than not, and tenderly so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>At his living room space, sitting on a couch of a beautiful shade of blue, Mingyu firmly told Wonwoo that he won’t be taking back his words. They are going to make peace between two divisions by this friendly competition, 'friendly' being debatable. Few people can understand how difficult it is be to be in between this ‘division feud' with a bunch of fake legends that separate it.</p><p>Wonwoo is standing in front of him ready to lay out more reasons. “The first day will consist of competition of physical nature, all sports matches. The second day will be the team relay and there’s also the Yongdam tradition which is the Treasure hunt. The third day starts with the competition of exhibits and Miss Yongdam pageant’s preliminaries. The fourth day is when the finals of the Miss Yongdam pageant will be held.”</p><p>“Wow. Thank you so much for giving me the school festival schedule. I wonder what makes you think that I don’t know that? Sure I’m from the regular division but it’s still Yongdam University.”</p><p>The omega just scrunched his nose as a reply. Mingyu catches the smudge of emotion in those orbs before the other looks away from him. And it shows at the hesitation in Wonwoo’s movements when he finally sits beside him on the blue couch.</p><p>They sit there in silence for a bit. “Mingyu. About that Miss Yongdam Pageant, how is that decided?”</p><p>Mingyu narrows his eyes at the omega. <em>Don’t tell me…he wants to participate?</em></p><p>“I have no intention of participating.” Wonwoo says with dismissive hands.</p><p>Mingyu had to think twice if he said it out loud. But he frowns at the other’s defensive voice tinged with nervousness…?</p><p>“I am just questioning since Seungkwan, Hansol, Seungcheol hyung and the rest have been encouraging me to participate. It seems quite amusing. I have not devoted considerable attention to it, so I wanted to hear about it.”</p><p>“I see… this competition isn’t that complicated. The contestants have to hand in a photo of themselves dressed as a girl. They need to hand it on the first day and everyone will vote. The top five candidates will be revealed on the third day. They are the ones qualified to compete in the finals held at the last day of the school festival. A professional panel of judges will judge their stage presence, talent performance and popularity to select the winner.”</p><p>“It sounds kind of fun. I’m fascinated. Then, Mingyu, do you think…do you think I should participate?”</p><p><em>What’s with that expression like a deity’s appeal of hopefulness?</em> <em>How am I supposed to answer it? Am I supposed to encourage him to participate?</em> “Up to you, I have no opinion.”</p><p>The omega tilts his head, huffs quietly and whines, “You don’t know how difficult this is for me. For the sake of keeping you in the royal division and everyone’s expectation of me as the royal servant, I feel like I ought to take part in it.”</p><p>Oh? Mingyu can’t hide his grin. It makes him think that this is a once in a generation thing. You know what that means? The omega is suddenly not the righteous noble man like the last hundred years or so. It’s cute.</p><p>“BUT I can’t wrap my head around it, those strange flowery things on my body. I don’t know what to do. Mingyu, tell me, what do you think I should do?”</p><p>“Just don’t sign up for it.” Mingyu quickly says.</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him like what he said is out of the ordinary, like the omega is expecting for him to say more.</p><p>His eyes turn unsteady. “I just feel like that kind of stuff should be left for Jeonghan to deal with. I feel like you should retain your strength to fight the regulars, there are many competitions.” – <em>And because if you’ll be discovered in a pageant like that, so many will start doting on you. Uhm, it’s going to be a hard life.</em></p><p>“…that’s true.” Wonwoo softly mumbles.</p><p>He gives the omega a shifty eye contact. Somehow he feels like he didn’t hit a home run with his statement.</p><p>“Say if… I’m saying ‘if’…” Wonwoo starts scooting to his space, “If you try and imagine what I’ll be like wearing girls’ clothing. Do you think I’ll look good?”</p><p><em>Ah. So this guy…was laying so much ground work, only to ask my take on that? </em>It’s amusing to see how Wonwoo can look foxy with that hint of anticipation. “Well, I need to think about it. You… wearing a girl’s clothes, should be…” He purposefully paused to let his eyes unabashedly wander on Wonwoo’s body.</p><p>The omega waits for him attentively and it somehow made him look adorable.</p><p>Mingyu concludes with a toothy smile, “…Nothing much.”</p><p>Wonwoo smiles back at him, taking it lightly. Mingyu is stunned. He’s a hundred percent sure that he won’t be able to sleep at night anymore. Because teasing the omega is the exact way of getting him to smile at him. Wow.</p><p>Wonwoo slowly puts a distance between them. “That’s true. How can I take part in such pageant? Like you said, I’d probably look average.”</p><p><em>It’s pretty obvious that you’re not average. You’re beyond words classy. But I’m not going to get over this.</em> Mingyu keeps it to himself and pursed his lips like an obedient listener that he really is.</p><p>Suddenly, the couch dipped where the omega palmed at it, so the latter could lean towards him, “Would I really look that average?”</p><p><em>You really look cute right now. </em>“Not average.” His eyes travelled down to Wonwoo’s chest. “Just, there’s not much to see.” And it seems like the latter was quick to get what he meant about the tiddies he wants to see.</p><p>Wonwoo scrunches his nose at that, much to Mingyu’s delight.</p><p>The omega stands up, lazily. “I’ve decided I will participate in the treasure hunt.”</p><p>Mingyu’s smile falters. “You can’t. I won’t allow you to participate.”</p><p>“Why can’t I participate? I have a lot of strength. I can high jump and I run very fast. I can snatch a lot of treasures! Why won’t you allow me to participate?”</p><p>“When I say you can’t then you can’t. I’m the crown prince. There’s no need for you to ask anymore.”</p><p>Wonwoo crosses his arms. “Suddenly saying that you’re the crown prince…very well, I’m older than you. If you don’t tell me why you don’t want me to participate, then I’ll go and sign up. ”</p><p>“Hyung!” Mingyu stands up tall. He stares down at the omega, “You are not allowed to.”</p><p>They maintained eye contact. The Alpha pursed his lips with a huff and walks away.</p><p>“What did you just say? Do you want to repeat that?”</p><p>“Do you want me to repeat that, hyung?” Mingyu stops and throw the words over his shoulder, “Not allowed means not allowed.” With that, he continues to head to his bedroom.</p><p>“Clear that up. Yah! Kim Mingyu!”</p><p>He snorts catching those words from a far. The self-righteous Wonwoo finally barking at him like that is actually refreshing. Mingyu is not against the clock with his ‘make Jeon Wonwoo at a boiling point’ agenda. Along the lines, he’d see Wonwoo’s smile and say it’s all worth it. Well, maybe. He’d still consider it like driving your car backwards in traffic just for the hell of it.</p><p>Also, he’s suddenly on another planet. Because why on earth would he be giddy after properly addressing the older, ‘<em>hyung’ </em>?</p><p>It’s a wakeup call though. Because all this time, a part of him is still careful with his words – how many times had he called Wonwoo by his name anyways – around the omega that everyone claims to be his royal (fairy) maid. He’s usually respectful but his wires get tangled in this setting. Now that's refreshing, too. Who's really the one getting out of character between them? Maybe he just really needs to talk to his parents (who can’t be reached still).</p><p>But on a different note, not allowing Wonwoo to join that treasure hunt is a conversation that will roll like a snowball effect. The subject drops at that.</p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Yongdam </strong> <strong>용담</strong> <strong> University</strong></p><p>The Prestigious All boys school split into two fractions: The Regular Division and Royal Division.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today starts the first ever School Festival between the two divisions. The morning air carries the cheers of the students. At the endless stretch of grandstand, they crowd to watch the track and field events. The student body is split down the middle. The left side bombards the sound of drums that comes with the Regular Division.  The right side blasts in thunders of trumpets at the premise of Royal Division.</p><p>Presented at the field is a blue cushioning material where the end tails two rigid vertical uprights that support a light horizontal crossbar. The first athletic sports event is <em>high jump competition</em>. The introduction of the contestants starts to a heightened uproar.</p><p>“Let’s welcome from the Royal Division, Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui.”</p><p>Eleven princes stand up to hype the mentioned ones. In a flashy way, the twins are holding the ends of a banner. Seungcheol, in between them, is almost jumping to get the attention of two persons at the field with the same images at their banners. Seokmin, being the loudest, tries his best to help the oldest.</p><p>The scene is enough for Mingyu to laugh breathily only to stutter when Wonwoo finally looks their way. Wow from a distance far, the omega still gives that smart posture. Mingyu smiles and waves at their direction.</p><p>Then, it started. Wonwoo, as the first one, takes his position.</p><p>Mingyu’s breathing quickened as he watched from the bleachers how the omega’s gentle features look sharper in focused demeanour. Wonwoo’s skin glistens under the sun as he runs to approach the raised bar. Then, he takes off of the jump from one foot. Leaving the ground to flying a height that allows him to twist backwards, facing the sun, and dives safely to the cushioned material.</p><p>The crossbar stays untouched and crowd cheers because Wonwoo made it. The trumpets dominate.</p><p> </p><p>From here on out, the alteration of regulars and royals continued until it ends with the records shown for everyone. Junhui’s name is at the very top, being the one with the highest record.</p><p>The breakdown is being announced – clearly the collective scores would show the Royals won – as the group walked with the swarm of students to get to the field. They congratulate the two with hugs and compliments.</p><p>Mingyu had a chance to congratulate Junhui first. And suddenly, Wonwoo is beside him looking at him expectantly. It’s too cute, he had to look away. “You did a good job, hyung.”</p><p>Wonwoo stares at him. “Thank you.”</p><p>Seungcheol heartily declares, “Thank you for not letting me down. I’m going to remind everyone that we are gambling our dignity and my beautiful hair in this. Now, the list for tomorrow’s treasure hunt needs to be finalized. Everyone except the twins and Wonwoo will join, yes?”</p><p>Wonwoo side eyes Mingyu and steps forward, “I’m going to join. Save me a spot.”</p><p>Mingyu holds back himself from taking the other’s words back. Instead, he exhales worriedly. “Hey, didn’t I say that you can’t compete in that? Why are you so disobedient?”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me why,” reasons Wonwoo with a raise of chin.</p><p>“Alright,” Seungcheol writes on a paper and walked away with the school personnel.</p><p>Jeonghan was quick to shake Wonwoo, “YAH! Wonwoo, you’re dumb! Pageant candidates have bad records in that game. They’ll beat you up until you can’t walk that stage.”</p><p>“W-who said I’ll join the pageant?”</p><p>“Let me tell you. The treasure hunt is super fun! For all competitors, they’ll wear a special vest on their backs. Their legs will be tied with balloons. There’s lots of money involved! The two divisions have to pick a body part, if chest or butt. Then, thousands of money will be put especially at that part. ” Seokmin explains, enthusiastically, “The competitors of the two divisions will be robbing each other. Whoever grabs the most money will win.”</p><p>As Seokmin explains, Wonwoo gets dumbfounded. He looks at Mingyu who’s tight lipped and frowning to himself.</p><p>Jihoon elaborates, “There’s a condition. The balloons on the legs can’t be popped. If they’re popped, the referee, without mercy will say, ‘You’re out’!!!”</p><p>“This is not fun. Expect me to pop Jihoon’s cherry.” Soonyoung pouts, when glared at by Jihoon, he countinues, “I meant to say balloon, in red color?”</p><p>Wonwoo crumples his face in confusion, “H-hold on. Therefore, in front of our chest or butts, cash will be pasted on us?”</p><p>“Yeah, hyung!” answers Chan and starts complaining about Seungcheol forcing them in this.</p><p>With grabby hand motions, Wonwoo stutters, “Logically speaking, everyone will target your chest or butts and fiercely attack you?”</p><p>“Yes! We must grab quickly, ruthlessly and accurately.” Minghao confirms and the twins hug each other with a shriek.</p><p>All the while, Mingyu palmed his forehead. <em>Suddenly, I can visualize Wonwoo with money pasted at his butt. Jooheon all dimpled smile calls out for Wonwoo in that tiny voice, ‘Baby, don’t run. Don’t be scared. Come here~’ Then, Wonwoo bends down and yields, ‘Okay.’ Then, the taekwondo guys starts reaching out, ‘Can we really~?’ and they –</em> “<strong>NOOO</strong>!”</p><p>Everyone stares at him.</p><p>“I mean, it doesn’t matter how bad something goes, you can always prove your manliness this way. Everyone who’ll grab your butt will completely change their minds about you.” Mingyu states with sarcasm.</p><p>“I’ll still compete. What’s there to be scared about? Having my chest or butt grabbed by people won’t kill me.”</p><p>The group starts praising Wonwoo’s braveness while Mingyu shakes his head. <em>Suddenly you’re an idiot who thinks you know it all. From the looks of things, I have no choice but to watch you closely.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[<a href="#section0009">skip to Heechul's arrival: chap 9</a>; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403389/chapters/65458279#workskin">skip to last day of school festival: chap 14</a>]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long chapter ugh i love them too much i can't help myself. I think I have to cut the word counts for the next updates if i want to update regularly. Exams are coming and I'm just really tired these days. I hope everyone reading this won't have hard days. Even if you have, you're brave and strong for holding on. &lt;3<br/>Okay, hope you like it so far! I'd like to know! I appreciate the kudos uwu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Keep your head in the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And the game continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Don't forget when you're at the starting line</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keep your eyes wide open and your chin up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Come on!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Left and Right by Seventeen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s Bowling alley</strong>
</p><p>The four corners in neon lights and rainbow balls reverberate in drums and trumpets. One of which dominates with a win from the regulars and royals, respectively.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu glances at his left where his opponent is smiling from ear to ear. And naturally he smiles unbelieving because he’s against Jaehyun.</p><p>This is the type of brilliant content that should be on the trending page at the very top. It’s the perfect mix of thrill where you’re suddenly the royal crown prince that is going against not just the regular division you came from but also against your best friend.</p><p>“We have a lot to catch up, Kim Mingyu! Even though you’re the crown prince, I won’t let you win this.”</p><p>“Stop being so clingy! I know you just want to keep me in the regulars.” Mingyu insists but his mischievous smile softens. He’s trying to hold himself back from asking Jaehyun about his parents.</p><p>
  <em>How are they right now? Why aren’t they answering my calls?</em>
</p><p>The signal comes to a start. Mingyu goes first. He’s lining up before the long and narrow wooden lanes with the bowling ball at his chest level. He approaches the line slow, holding the ball with his left hand straight while he keeps his swing relaxed.</p><p>Then, he releases the ball. Perfect left to right hook, Boom! Strike! All pins have been knocked down. The trumpets blend with the cheers of the crowd.</p><p>He walks back and high fives Jaehyun. When the latter lines up, suddenly his thoughts are all about money plastered at Wonwoo’s butt to be grabbed by anyone with dimples and tiny voice.</p><p>He gets startled from the sound of pins to the drum noise. It’s a strike too for Jaehyun who’s holding that ending pose, just like the pros.</p><p>They high fived and it’s his turn again. <em>We are in this bowling alley. Keep your head in the game, Mingyu. </em></p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Back where the sun shines the brightest at the track and field, Seokmin runs noisy. He’s screaming that Kim Mingyu lost the game. And at the opposite side runs Soonyoung with the same message except its Jeonghan.</p><p>Wonwoo creased his brows. “Ha?”</p><p>Minghao slowly says, “They said Hannie hyung was disqualified for cheating.”</p><p>“How can you even cheat in swimming?” Wonwoo shakes his head and starts heading to Yongdam’s indoor pool. The rest of group follows like they’re ready to riot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s Indoor Pool</strong>
</p><p>The cacophony of voices and splashes welcomes anyone. Flags suspend from roof rafters and the ceiling bay of windows bathes pool in light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The toned down squeals comes alive to the entrance of the group. Drums and trumpets silent still. Wonwoo can see from a far the slouched posture of Jeonghan and his eyes drop to the lap pool, about fifteen meters wide and twenty five metres long. The sports events for the first day are in the regular division and the second day will all be in the royal division. Because Principal Lee isn’t making this situation more dramatic than it has to be. Isn’t it amazing to see how the toxic people suddenly became carebears? By all means! Even if in the indoor pool of the royal division with a greater expanse of pool (25m x50m), Jeonghan would probably think of a way to cheat still.</p><p>“He cheated! They are really better than us folks!” a raspy voiced Alpha claimed.</p><p>Wonwoo squints as he approaches the regular student.</p><p>“Stop it, Bobby!” scowls Jisoo.</p><p>Wonwoo articulates, “It is evident that there’s absolutely no irony in you saying that he cheated considering that you’re wearing swimming gears with the royal seal on it. And after the royals turned down those special things to blend with everybody else in their school gym clothes? You must be better than everyone else.”</p><p>Bobby’s smugness was gone and some regulars throw towels at him. He gives a goofy smile, “Okay. Does that change the fact that he cheated?”</p><p>The sports personnel goes in between them, “Bobby, you’re disqualified in this game.” Then, the booing starts so the referee continues, “And Jeonghan will be dismissed at all games.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns to Jeonghan, whose angelic face crumples in sadness. Before he can protest to this out of the blue declaration that seems inescapable, Chan ran to show him a video.</p><p>“Seungcheol hyung won because Kihyun hyung got disqualified for cheating!” Chan says for everyone to hear.</p><p>They watched from the screen how Kihyun fights for a brief seconds. Suddenly he's clinging to Seungcheol like a baby. Seungcheol properly holds him by the thighs and the regular student waves his defeat, literally waving ‘hello’ to the audience in that position. The drums and trumpets start to escalate in volume.</p><p>Wonwoo shows the video to the sports personnel. The latter said to come to the office with him. The omega gave Jeonghan a look close to ‘I got you’ before walking away with the personnel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Time flies. The sun is at the celestial meridian to a cloudy noon. As usual, tables were connected and it wasn’t enough for the thirteen of them. Wonwoo joined the bunch this time and Mingyu sits beside him.</p><p>The Alpha stares at him until he’s shifting a bit on his seat. “What is it?”</p><p>Mingyu looks away from him, “I heard you went to see Jeonghan hyung after finding out that he lost the game. You also know that I didn’t win by then, why didn’t you come?”</p><p>
  <em>There he goes again, needing a pat because he’s a sulking puppy. </em>
</p><p>Before Wonwoo could say anything, suddenly Jeonghan rests his face on his shoulder, “Wonwoo. Thank you! You saved me from the witch man who wants to cast me out of the games.”</p><p>Jisoo does the same position on his other shoulder, “Thank you.”</p><p>Then, they watch Jeonghan move where he can rest his chin on the edge of Wonwoo's table. Jisoo follows beside the other. They are both looking up at Wonwoo when Jeonghan continues, “Now, will you compete in the Miss Yongdam pageant?”</p><p>“Ha?” asks Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu obediently looks back and forth.</p><p>Soonyoung narrows his eyes more, “Hyung, don’t bother Wonwoo, okay? He’s not like you. He wants to be manly.”</p><p>Jihoon agrees, “That’s right. Who wants to resemble you?”</p><p>And Seokmin was quick to notice Jeonghan’s dark gaze at the two and he say, “Don’t listen to them.”</p><p>Jeonghan turns back to Wonwoo, “If you compete, in your state, you should be able to get second place.”</p><p>Wonwoo raised his brow while Jeonghan covers his mouth to hide a smile.</p><p>“Wonwoo, you know that even though I don’t want to, but the final result will be me continuing to be the reigning pageant queen.” Says Jeonghan and Jisoo backs it up, “that’s a given.”</p><p>Wonwoo awkwardly smiles, “Thank you for your kind gesture, but I really don’t want to compete.”</p><p>“You won’t compete?” Jeonghan pouts and Jisoo follows up, “Why not?”</p><p>“Yeah, Wonwoo. I really want to see you beat Jeonghan hyung.” Says Junhui getting weak slaps on his forearm by the twin.</p><p>“Ah. You all know, I’m very manly. Wearing girls’ clothes doesn’t suit me one bit. Why don’t you find someone else?”</p><p>“That’s not true! If you aren’t suitable for this, who else is? Don’t tell me that stupid tiger is!” Jeonghan glares at Soonyoung who stops eating and fake laughs.</p><p>Wonwoo carefully says, “Seriously speaking, Jeonghan hyung, I really have no plans of participating in the contest.”</p><p>Jeonghan slumps his shoulders. Jisoo, like a shadow, does the same.</p><p>Minghao comments, “Stop forcing Wonwoo to do something against his will, all right? He has already said that he doesn’t want to enter this sissy competition. What he wants to do are things that have a manly feel to it.”</p><p>The rest agrees and Hansol says, “The world is a dangerous place.”</p><p>Suddenly saying that…? Then, an alpha’s presence, holding a rolled poster, breaks their confusion. “Did I hear something?”</p><p>The twins stand up to recognize, “Seungcheol!”</p><p>“Wonwoo, are you not participating in the Miss Yongdam pageant?”</p><p>Wonwoo shifts his gaze, “Uh… Prince hyung, I’m sorry.”</p><p>The Alpha plays with the rolled paper, “Actually I came here to discuss the strategy for the matches tomorrow. The Regulars gains their points primarily from sports events. And they also have the chance to gain them though theme stalls. Initially, I wanted to count on Wonwoo to participate in the Miss Yongdam pageant. He should be able to grab a high score. However, if he doesn’t want to participate, I won’t force him to. But, we will have little hopes of getting Mingyu out of the regular division. And also, the royal division informed me of the prize money we’ll get.”</p><p>All the while, Mingyu listens intently, eyes shifting to Wonwoo every now and then.</p><p>“Oh, furthermore,” Seungcheol starts to roll down the poster, “If I become like this…”</p><p>The poster slowly reveals Seungcheol with shiny bald head. And the same face on the poster offers them jutted lips, pouting as he holds it open, “I will accept my fate.”</p><p>Jeonghan whines, “”Seungcheollie, there will still be me! I’m last year’s champion. I won’t let you become like that!”</p><p>Suddenly, Minghao and Soonyoung stand up. They round the table to kneel before Wonwoo.</p><p>“Fairy maid, we beg you!” Minghao starts, “For the little prince sake, please sacrifice yourself to achieve our higher goal!”</p><p>Soonyoung nods at every word and added, “Please! For everyone’s happiness, for the crown prince, please put aside your own feelings!”</p><p>Wonwoo creases his brows, “Aye! Weren’t the two of you sitting there a while ago being so supportive of me? How did you two suddenly become like that after hearing about the prize money?”</p><p>“Wonwoo. Have you decided to agree?” asks Seungcheol.</p><p>Wonwoo looks down and away to briefly meet Mingyu’s eyes. Then, he turns back to Seungcheol, “Prince hyung, I’m really sorry. I really don’t want to participate.”</p><p>Seungcheol assures, “It’s all right. Wonwoo, you still got a chance to represent the royal division. At the team relay tomorrow, as long as you run your hardest, and achieve a hundred meters under seventeen seconds, there should still be a chance for us, royal division, to become the champions.”</p><p>Wonwoo stands up, “By all means, be rest assured. For the team relay event, I will perform my best. I won’t let everyone down.”</p><p>Jun stands up as well, “That’s great! That’s really good! This way, we won’t have to look at Seungcheol hyung’s hilarious image of his bald head. Ha Ha…” He stops his laugh after meeting Seungcheol’s gaze.</p><p>“Continue,” says Seungcheol.</p><p>But new laughter caught their attention because Jooheon is using a megaphone. The regulars wearing white taekwondo uniforms gather in front of the royals.</p><p>“You are all too naïve!” feedbacks the megaphone.</p><p>The rest of the royal students stand up at that. Seungcheol frowns, “Lee Jooheon. Why are you, the irritating and pesky rascal, here again? Why did you bring props and a big group of people here for? Need to boost your bravery?”</p><p>Jooheon smirks, “I don’t care what kind of plans you guys have. You royals will always be defeated by us. So stop having a hard time before your deaths anymore. Oh right, you guys are not wrong in thinking that the regulars will definitely be the champions. Choi Seungcheol, I will make sure that this head of yours will be shaved bald to atone for your sins!”</p><p>“Yah! Are you so free to come here and spout all these rubbish?” Seungcheol counters, “If you have nothing better to do, go home and think carefully on how you are going to beat us.”</p><p>Jooheon scoffs, “Even if the regulars face a lot of difficulties, especially in getting a candidate for the Miss Yongdam pageant because of our stout build…”</p><p>At that, Junhui snickers a laugh.</p><p>“We are always asked by the judges to withdraw.” Jooheon continues and the royals holds back their laughter. “But we are not the same anymore! Because we have a new secret weapon! DANDANDANDAN~”</p><p>Jooheon looks back and steps aside for Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Then, the royals watch as the two move away in cue to reveal a new presence.</p><p>“This is our new Taekwondo freshman, Hyeongjun!”</p><p>“He looks pretty cute. And his eyes are quite huge. He might even become the new school golden belle.” Junhui mumbles to Wonwoo who hushed the alpha.</p><p>“Jeonghan hyung, you are done for.” Minghao quietly comments, “You’ve met a new opponent.”</p><p>“He is our dark horse for the Yongdam pageant!” declares Jooheon, “Your sports and theme stalls can’t even match up to others. We’ll definitely beat you guys! And in this year’s Miss Yongdam too! What other cards do you possess that can triumph over us?”</p><p>Seungcheol clenches his jaw.</p><p>Kihyun steps forward, “I heard, that rascal standing next to you, is the legendary fastest sprinter of the royal division, Jeon Wonwoo. He will be the last runner for the relay team.”</p><p>Jooheon approaches the said sprinter. “So you are Jeon Wonwoo?”</p><p>Wonwoo evenly replies, “Yeah, so what about it?”</p><p>“You’re really pretty, almost like a girl. I guess you are participating in the Miss Yongdam pageant too, right? You’ll only get a few pathetic points by participating in this kind of competition. You being a legendary sprinter is probably just a rumor.”</p><p>“Ah. Why are you looking down on me? What right do you have to say that I am able to participate only in Miss Yongdam pageant? I have submitted my name for the Treasure Hunt already!”</p><p>Jooheon scoffs, “An omega? How can you possibly win? When you get hurt during the game, don’t be like a sissy and withdraw from the competition.”</p><p>Wonwoo huffs, quietly. “You Alpha idiot with overgrown sideburns. I won’t lose to idiots like you who judge others by their appearance and race. People like you are the real weaklings! Loser!”</p><p>SoonSeok backs him up, “Loser! Loser!”</p><p>“HAHAHA Omega. At the treasure hunt, we shall see who is victorious!”</p><p>Wonwoo glares, “I accept your challenge! Who’s scared of you?”</p><p>There’s a bit of silence. “Let’s go.” Jooheon says to his group. Before retreating, I.M walked towards Wonwoo and with a smirk, slashed a thumb to his throat to seemingly say, 'you're dead.'</p><p>Junhui calls out, “You bunch of cockroaches are afraid of the slipper!”</p><p>When they’re out of sight, Wonwoo heaved a sigh. “That scared me.”</p><p>All the while, Mingyu was trying to hold himself back. He can only look at Wonwoo in silent worry as the group circles the omega to say, "Don’t be afraid."</p><p>“My performance was good, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, Won. They backed off easily.” Jihoon says and Soonyoung adds, “They’re dead meat.”</p><p>Mingyu stares at Wonwoo. <em>Not again, this fella can’t handle provocation at all.</em> <em>Why am I nervous? I can’t believe this. What a society we live in, I’m losing at least five I.Q points whenever Wonwoo accepts challenges. Oh my god. Carefully think before you provoke this omega.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s outdoor court</strong>
</p><p>In the open air, the loud cheers brightly paint out the cool toned afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ball games continued that afternoon. Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jisoo, Minghao, Jihoon and the three youngest, they cheer with the crowd as they witness the crown prince dribble skilfully, driving the ball up the court.</p><p>Mingyu is giving it all, doing tricks like 'in and out' to fool a defender. He’s great at making it harder for the defensive players to guard him.</p><p>There are times when Jun helps him to pass by defenders and he gains access to the basket. Trumpets blow when he scores. And the two Alphas give each other high fives many times.</p><p>The youngest princes are jumping at the sides. And Jisoo continuously bothers Wonwoo to point out his twin brother. Jeonghan was one of the stars in the team. He makes good calls and takes clean passes to score two or three pointers.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After the game, they gather to the locker room with white walls warmed by the afternoon light. Wonwoo was sitting beside Mingyu and giving him thumbs up.</p><p>The coffee scent coming from the Alpha gets stronger and it’s like a boost of adrenaline to Wonwoo even though the game is already over and they won.</p><p>“This is really great!” Wonwoo reaches to high five Soonyoung.</p><p>“Junhui was so cool just now!” Seungkwan praises.</p><p>“Really?” Junhui asks dramatic. The three youngest nod to his direction that he needed to clutch his heart.</p><p>Seungcheol enters clapping to get their attention. “Very good! The results of today’s basketball game really exceeded my expectations. Especially the crown prince, it looks like you achieved professional level.”</p><p>Wonwoo turns to Mingyu with a bright expression, “That’s right, Mingyu was really great. How can Mingyu be  so cool? Let me tell all of you, even if he’s naturally clumsy, he can go play in the NBA!”</p><p>They laugh but Junhui blinks away. <em>Why is Wonwoo so enthusiastic about the crown prince now? </em>“Wonwoo, if you continue laughing like that, your jaw will drop! We’re not even praising you, why are you laughing so happily? Aye! I’m very awesome too, okay?”</p><p>They listen intently as Junhui rants, nodding as they let him continue, “Just now, if it wasn’t for my perfect assistance, Mingyu wouldn’t have gotten the highest score in the game. Isn’t it right?”</p><p>“Very well! Junnie is great too!” Wonwoo announces, “Everyone’s great!”</p><p>The twins run inside and position at Seungcheol’s left and right. “More recent news!” They chorused, “We’ve got the latest results for the competition!”</p><p>Seungcheol nods, “Very good. Tell us then.”</p><p>“For the swimming competition, the winners for the individual and team events are from…” Jeonghan starts, pausing to heightened their expectation only to be dropped by Jisoo’s, “Regular division.”</p><p>Seungcheol lifts his head, “Everyone shouldn’t be discouraged! Is there more?”</p><p>Jeonghan reads the paper, “The winners of dodge ball, softball and badminton are…”</p><p>“Also from Regular Division.” Jisoo says.</p><p>If you listen closely, you’d hear high pitched sounds where the cymbals drop at their heads along with their hopes.</p><p>“Then, we only won basketball, high jump, one wrestling match…and defeated in everything else?” asks Mingyu.</p><p>Seokmin sighs. “I’m afraid so. Now, our aggregate score is the lowest.”</p><p>“Say no more.” Seungcheol lets Jisoo hold something familiar. He rolls down the poster, “It looks like the day I shave my head bald is drawing nearer and nearer.”</p><p>They hold back their laughter. The more they see it, the funnier it looks. Chan opts to not look at it or he’ll burst out. Mingyu amusedly watch Wonwoo thin his lips. Jun meets Seungcheol’s eyes and stoned his expression real quick.</p><p>Jisoo jolts from where Seungcheol grabbed the poster out of his grip. “Those idiots from the regular division, because the sports club members are not allowed to join similar events, they forced them to quit their clubs so they can participate in the competition. This is too much.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Prince hyung!" exclaims Wonwoo. "I will make sure I do my best in the treasure hunt. I already had a trash talk with Lee Jooheon. If we lose, it will look very bad on us. So we have to win!”</p><p>“Right, uh?” Soonyoung seconded and the rest cheers except for Mingyu who stares at the omega in mild panic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s outdoor court</strong>
</p><p>In the open air, the loud cheers brightly paints the afternoon warmer than ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their next game is Seungkwan’s favorite team sports, Volleyball. Unfortunately, Seungkwan sprained his ankle with a wrong footwork and he had to exit the game. SeokSoon accompanied Seungkwan at the side with the firs aiders.</p><p>Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao and Jisoo cheer with the crowd. Seungcheol points at anyone in the royal players. “Receive the ball! Receive the ball!”</p><p>When the players’ expressions are turning sour by the minute, Wonwoo shouts, “Junhui! Mingyu! Do your best!”</p><p>Jeonghan took Seungkwan’s position. Usually he’s good at this. If you look above the net, you will see Jeonghan in the air covering his face. Because "NOT THE FACE!"</p><p>Nothing compares to the pageant on the way.</p><p>Chan fist fights the air at his every serve. Hansol contributes so much with those out of the world expressions effectively distracting the opponent every now and then.</p><p>Jooheon and I.M got great chemistry that Mingyu and Junhui wish they have. Not the way they both bring their hands up as they watch the ball pass them by, followed by the winning drum beats of the regular division.</p><p>Not even the way Mingyu beats the ball on the spot while the ball beats Junhui right on the face.</p><p>At the side lines, Seungcheol starts to get headache with the way he fist at his hair ever so often. Wonwoo’s mouth agapes every time someone gets hit. And everytime Jeonghan covers his face, Jisoo yells, “You’re doing great, Hannie!”</p><p>“Lee Jooheon, you are so lousy!” Wonwoo shouts desperate, “Oh heavens! Chan, be more alert! And don’t glare at Jeonghan hyung he’s older than you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Unbeknown to the group, random regulars start to talk about the stressed omega that is Wonwoo.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s him? He looks like he’s going to break, that kind of delicate fragile shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s him. I got my information from the royal division’s track team. Jeon Wonwoo holds the record of being the fastest sprinter in the whole of Yongdam University. If we let him participate in the team relay event, the chances of the royal division winning would dramatically increase.”</p><p>They continued to silently observe Wonwoo who’s shouting out for the royals.</p><p>“Okay. Boss specifically ordered us not to let him participate in the race. So the treasure hunt tomorrow is a wonderful chance. Letting him suffer some injuries in such a chaotic situation wouldn’t arouse any suspicion”.</p><p>“Then, it’s decided.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the feedbacks and kudos, I really appreciate it. uwu after the online hell week of classes, I finally had a time to write and destress. Thank you for still reading this fic, let me know if you like it. ily.</p><p>Also, I can't wait to mix heechul in this fic. hahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Go over the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Dearest royal family, your resident universal star is back!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without a doubt gonna find our way out<br/>Ooh, build a rocket with me<br/>Ooh, blast it up to the sky<br/>Ooh, look, we fly so high<br/>-Rocket by SVT Vernon &amp; Joshua</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>That night, inside the palace, the air carries a classical music. A welcoming array of pairs waltzes and blends to specks of teal and magenta lights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is stunned. This is like he walked into the wrong room and everybody is looking at him and he should just leave. Beside him, Wonwoo is taking it easy though. The omega looks at the sudden dance floor of the main hall like this is the most normal thing on earth, much to Mingyu’s confusion. He’s like a lost space cadet that tells himself not to go over the moon when Wonwoo finally looks at him.</p><p>He pursed his lips, blinking rapid to hint for the omega to explain. The latter raises a brow at him. If you’re thinking how this is even a conversation, don’t worry, you’re not alone.</p><p>He slowly says, “I am learning so much about the world right now. I had no idea that waltz is the central activity that the royals actively <em>observe</em> when they’re bored.”</p><p>“That’s what you think?” asks the omega, laughing with a nose scrunch.</p><p><em>Why? What did I say now?</em> He finds himself smiling though. He feels warm whenever Wonwoo decides to drop – many times today – the righteous noble man of the last hundred years or so. He opts to think it is just the light equipment around that brings forth warmth to their skin.</p><p>“There’s something <em>comforting</em> in knowing that some things will never change. Like Lady Heechul will always be Lady Heechul.”</p><p>“What..?” In addition to Mingyu’s list of things to be confused about, a spotlight boldly projects to the second floor. Easily it interrupted the buzz of the royals.</p><p>Suddenly a huge disco ball is suspended in the air where a noble man sits atop of it in a striking <em>red</em> outfit. He came in like a wrecking ball as he declares, “Dearest royal family, your resident universal star is back!”</p><p>Mingyu watches in mild panic and awe how the <em>universal star</em> lands on the ground unharmed. “Wonwoo hyung, contrary to your belief, that doesn’t look comforting.”</p><p>“That’s all you need to know about Lady Heechul,” Wonwoo’s voice blends with the classical piece, eyes sparkling at the dancers forming a circle around Lady Heechul as they waltz.</p><p>When it all calmed down, Heechul starts, “I’m so shy.”</p><p>Absolutely undeniable with how he can’t even hold back a laugh as he says it<em>. </em>Reminds Wonwoo of certain someone who’s already waving at him from a far, Junhui. By all means, it is no magic, being Heechul’s son.</p><p>Mingyu mumbles for only Wonwoo to hear, “Wow. I would’ve never thought that Lady Heechul was actually shy. He is just like a normal person except he sits on a suspended giant disco ball as a mobile to get down because he spends every second of his life getting that grand attention.”</p><p>“He added that remark for an element of class.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs at that only to falter when suddenly the spotlight landed on him. Easily his eyes turn shifty finding an escape route, yet he’s standing tall.</p><p>Heechul starts skipping towards the young man, “Hmm? Royal Mother, he looks nothing like you. HAHAHA All I can see is my brother, Min.” He holds out his hand, “Let’s dance, my niece!”</p><p>There’s a blinding light that comes with the presence. Mingyu thought for a while, glancing at Wonwoo to seemingly ask for permission.</p><p>The omega nods, “Go on, Mingyu. Dance with Lady Heechul.”</p><p>Heechul frowns at the exchange. But instantly he smiles when his niece takes his hand even if hesitantly so. At the back of his head, his intrigue heightens like the Great Wall of China because…<em>Why is Wonwoo giving the orders, isn’t he supposed to be the royal servant? Mingyu is being such an obedient puppy too. Now that’s so much like Leeteuk as the Emperor’s loyal dog.</em></p><p>The royal family watch Mingyu walk to the center with the man in a striking red outfit. Then, they hold their breaths because Mingyu decided to trip on the way. That wasn’t so bad especially that the crown prince lifts his chin with a sheepish smile.</p><p>When the music cues, Mingyu looks confident with his footwork if not for Lady Heechul’s hoarse series of ‘ouch’ where Mingyu steps straight right to his designer brand shoes.</p><p> </p><p>As a watcher, Seokmin carefully says, “Fairy maid, save him…”</p><p>Wonwoo zeroes at the mess of limbs, “Not yet.”</p><p>A blend to the music is Mingyu sputtering, “Sorry. Ah. Oops. I’m sorry. Oh.”</p><p>As much as Wonwoo wants to enjoy the scene, the tiredness of the first day of school’s festival got the best of him. He turns to the twins and gestures at them.</p><p>The twins join at the hip and they perfectly waltz their way to the center. Easily stealing attention and almost glittering as they go.</p><p>The music changes to something livelier, effectively drawing in new pairs dancing to the rhythm.</p><p>The news of finding the crown prince was a bolt from the blue. A pain in the neck, that’s what he thought. But at this moment, when the Alpha locks gazes with him, Wonwoo hides a smile behind his hand. He could almost hear Mingyu’s breathy relieved laugh from where he stands.</p><p>Then, he composed himself. There’s no doubt that Kim Mingyu is easy to be around with. The way Lady Heechul takes it lightly, the heavy foot that probably crushed his toes a while ago. Speaking for himself, Wonwoo is not certain when he took his storm out of the teacup. Nevertheless, he won’t let it get to a sea change.</p><p>He turns away the moment Mingyu looks at his direction again. He constantly has to remind himself that Mingyu will be out of here three days from now. Like the Alpha, that should be his loop of reason for doing his best in this school festival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong></strong>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Mother’s Chamber</strong>
</p><p>Even at night, the balcony is open to the sight of a landscape that permits a nice view of the grand palace that has been long opened to the public.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu can’t sit still. Beside him is Wonwoo in that intimidating composed demeanour. There is silence as they blink expectant at the Royal Mother in front of them who in turn is giving them an eerie vibe.</p><p>“Listen. I asked for the presence of the two of you, because I would like to know if you are in good terms now?” asks Leeteuk, when the two just exchanged glances seemingly close to rolling their eyes at each other, he continues, “Looking  at your faces, I am certain that it’s nothing good. I would like to hear your thoughts.”</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips to appeal, “Royal mother, why do you say that? I specially came to see you because I thought you missed me and wanted to hear about the first day of the school festival.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises a brow at the cheery tone, awed when the Royal Mother concedes to that with, “Alright, my son. Tell me about it.”</p><p>“Hyung, you go first.”</p><p>“Ah.” Wonwoo’s mouth agapes, “I really have no complaints to tell you, Royal Mother.”</p><p>Mingyu adds quick, “There’s really none! It’s just that lately, something happened that made you feel really frustrated, right?”</p><p>Wonwoo tilts his head. “And that is?”</p><p>“They keep asking you to participate in the Miss Yongdam pageant!”</p><p>“Oh, heavens! How could I dress up as a girl and participate in the Miss Yongdam pageant? If I do, there will be little chance of getting you to the Royal Division.”</p><p>“That’s not true.”</p><p>“Ha?”</p><p>Mingyu blinks in thought. His reasons – e<em>veryone would agree, you’d look really good </em>– hang in the air.</p><p>Wonwoo waits for it. He knows not to assume and be glowered under the smugness of the Alpha. <em>But if Mingyu thinks I have a chance at it, then what?</em></p><p>Leeteuk smiles delighted. The two confused young men haven’t found a common ground but seems like they’re getting there.</p><p>“HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF THE PALACE!” A new presence breaks the silence.</p><p>Wonwoo stands up to recognize, “Lady Heechul!”</p><p>The man, whose outfit is the same color as his cherry lips, sits on the arm rest of the couch occupied by Leeteuk. “Sit down, my dearest. Hmm? Let me tell you. Don’t bother the Royal Mother about things like pageants. He has many problems and things of his own to do. On the other hand, I’m just waiting around to solve problems.”</p><p>“Ah. I don’t really want to compete. However, when I see them trying so hard to win the school annual championship, I really can’t bear to let them down. This is so frustrating. I really don’t know what is the best thing to do.”</p><p>Mingyu bit his lip. Suddenly Wonwoo started vexing to Lady Heechul…?</p><p>Wonwoo continues, “I’m not complaining. It’s definitely not my intention to complain to you, right?”</p><p>Heechul stares at the omega and mocks. “Are you done complaining?”</p><p>“Ha? Did I? Did I mention anything?”</p><p>“Let me tell you,” starts Heechul and Wonwoo’s eyes sparkle, expectantly. “I had studied fashion designing. From what I remember in the past, I used to force Leeteuk to wear the dresses I made. ”</p><p>“Really?” Mingyu giggles. Heechul was clapping until he got aware of Leeteuk’s dark stare. And they both toned down at that.</p><p>Leeteuk asks, “Heechul. What are you planning exactly?”</p><p>“Then, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“Did you forget who am I? I can just end this feud between the divisions by ending the school festival itself.”</p><p>“That’s true. But knowing that you are someone who likes to watch interesting things happen, I think you won’t take that measure. So I’m not worried at all,” says Heechul.</p><p>“You are the same as me.”</p><p>Heechul scoffs at Leeteuk and turns back to the two with a smile. “When Junhui participated in the Miss Liánqiáo pageant back in his school in China, all his costumes were made by me!”</p><p>“Ha?” Wonwoo meets Mingyu’s shocked expression and back to Lady Heechul’s proud ones, “You said Junhui participated in pageant before?”</p><p>“Yes and he even came in first!”</p><p>Mingyu barks, “Are you serious?”</p><p>“It’s true. I even have a photograph. Look!” Heechul hands a photocard to Wonwoo. “Wasn’t he pretty?”</p><p>The picture reveals Junhui coyly looking down. His soft features accentuated with blushed cheeks and mauve lips. The close up shot permits a peek of his beautiful pink dress. Wonwoo exclaims, “Wow! He was so pretty! He’s really a beauty.”</p><p>Mingyu thinks that Wonwoo is overreacting. He looks at Lady Heechul instead.</p><p>Heechul reaches back for the photo. “Of course! After all, he has inherited good genes from me. If not, how could he win the Miss Liánqiáo pageant?”</p><p>Wonwoo nods, heartily.</p><p>Leeteuk looks away, “So similar, so similar. This disgusting kind of narcissism is the same in father and son.”</p><p>Heechul gasps, dramatically. He puts an arm around Leeteuk and pulls him close by the shoulder, “What did you just say? Hmm?”</p><p>Leeteuk informs, “Even the way they get angry is exactly identical.”</p><p>“Hmm? I heard that the crown prince lost a match. Well, like father like son.”</p><p>Wonwoo glances worriedly at Mingyu. He’s right; the Alpha lost his smile and can’t lift his head up.</p><p>“Shut up!” Leeteuk pinches Heechul’s cheek and it effectively took off the arm around him.</p><p>“Yah! Your face is your face, so isn’t mine one too? Do you know how much money I had spent on facial beauty products?”</p><p>“I think I’m not really suited to attend such family reunions. I shall go now,” interrupts Wonwoo as he stands. Mingyu does the same with the words, “Bye bye.”</p><p>Leeteuk nods with a big smile while Heechul was busy looking at his face in his pocket sized mirror.  </p><p> </p><p>Out the door, they looked at each other without words. Wonwoo breaks it, “About what Lady Heechul said, don’t take it to heart. He’s straightforward like that. But even if you don’t get good results, don’t feel ashamed of yourself. Have strength, you have the twelve of us behind you.”</p><p>Mingyu didn’t know he needed those words. Suddenly his heavy heart lightens up. Then, he was stunned when Wonwoo offers a smile. He felt his heart tremble differently. <em>Look at me that way again.</em></p><p>“Mingyu. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Are we in good terms now?” Mingyu softly asks the same question as the Royal Mother.</p><p> “Oh, not really.”</p><p>“Then, you still think that I’m here for the money?”</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. “Just do your best in the treasure hunt tomorrow.”</p><p><em>So you can get rid of me quickly? Okay.</em> Mingyu nods. When the omega starts walking away, Mingyu looks down with a sigh.</p><p><em>You’re so good at setting me over the moon only to bring me down into a depth of space that I don’t plan to explore. Yet, I still think of constellations. Damn, Jeon Wonwoo.</em> <em> What are you doing to me?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403389/chapters/65458279#workskin">skip to last day of school festival: chap 14</a>]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WAH 100 kudos? I'm qUAKING.<br/>THANK YOU 🌸</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. SCHOOL FEST 02. Haze of uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School Festival continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p><strong>Yongdam </strong> <strong>용담</strong> <strong> University</strong></p><p>The prestigious all boys school split into two fractions – Regular Division and Royal Division – is now in their second day of school festival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cool morning sets the mood of the group of royals already grumbling from where they are seated on the green field. Seungcheol is making the air thick in suspense, back facing them to view the stretch of the outdoor court. “The treasure hunt is the first event for today. I am sure you all know very well that our current standing is pathetic.”</p><p>Seungkwan chides, “Uhm, excuse me. It’s actually a little more sophisticated than that, it’s actually pathetiqué.”</p><p>Mingyu scoots closer to Wonwoo. For the latter seems to be repelled by Seungkwan’s word as much as him.</p><p>On the other hand, the twins gush at Seungkwan’s sides with Hansol successfully pushed away.</p><p>Seungcheol faces them, “So if we continue to lose more events, do you think you guys still have the face to stay in the royal division?”</p><p>Wordlessly their faces crumb to worry.</p><p>Seokmin raises his hand, “Hyung! Why do I feel that you are the one who’s more afraid of being shaved bald more than anything?”</p><p>That and Dino’s burst of laughter ease up the tension.</p><p>“Shut up. Even though I’m scared, but if you are the ones that cause me to be in this desperate situation, believe me you guys won’t be any better off than me,” warns Seungcheol with a smile.</p><p>Junhui quips, “Hyung. Aren’t you abusing your position now?”</p><p>“Don’t talk so much rubbish,” Seungcheol was about to say more but got interrupted when the speakers blast -</p><p>
  <strong>“Good morning! Our first event is the Royals and Regulars’ Treasure Hunt Competition. Students, who are participating in it, please change into your proper attire and assemble at the basketball court immediately.”</strong>
</p><p>They scramble to their feet. “Everyone has to give their all. Don’t forget the Royal merits and prize money that is waiting for you. No matter what, we must win. Fight all the way!” Seungcheol holds out the back of his palm and the rest put theirs on top of his. They chorused, “Fight all the way!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s outdoor court</strong>
</p><p>The sounds of trumpets and drums are carried by the open air along with the cheers of the surrounding crowd.</p><p> </p><p>From a corner stall, the announcer sits with his megaphone. “Students, the greatly anticipated Treasure Hunt is about to begin! Firstly, we shall introduce the rules of the game. Once you snatch all the money on a person that means you win. However, once your opponent pops all the balloons on your leg, that means you have to leave the arena. Now let me introduce the participants of the Royal and Regular Division!”</p><p>Like a cue, from the left side comes the confident presence of the royals – from Junhui, Wonwoo, Mingyu and the rest – in their long tailed green vest (with neatly pinned money) that tops their clothes.</p><p>The announcer taunts, “Everyone! Look at all the expressions on their faces.”</p><p>From the right side of the court comes the smug aura of the regulars – from Wonho, Jooheon, Shownu, and the rest – in the same vest but in blue color.</p><p>The crowd goes wild as the two divisions approach each other.</p><p>The announcer continues, “They all have killer instincts. From the intense expression in their eyes, we can see that they will greet their opponents and then fight with all they’ve got.”</p><p>The two divisions finally meet at the middle, face to face with their most awfully trying hard fearsome expressions. Especially that Junhui is making faces and the SoonSeok duos are doing not so intimidating poses.</p><p>Nonetheless, the line in between them cuts to tension even with the heat of cheers around. Mingyu isn’t really paying attention to the one he’s faced with, glancing at Wonwoo who’s in this effortless smart intimidating stance. The omega is facing Jooheon who in the moment is all chinned up and serious.  </p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes flicker down to the money glued to the vest, striking at the chest. He blinks away the thought of wanting to look behind him where more money is glued to the tail of the vest right at the butt. <em>It looks like they are for real this time around. I hope I won’t get in trouble.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10 minutes before the game starts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu asked of him to stay behind, just the two of them at the dressing room. He obliged and stilled when the Alpha rest his hands on his shoulders to a firm grip. “Wonwoo. I would like to tell you a sure-win strategy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mind is in a haze of uncertainty, from Mingyu’s earnest grips to those expressions with no hints of playfulness. At this moment, the stern face that cuts the Alpha’s face sharper, it effectively stills him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must listen carefully to every word I say.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh. I’m listening.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The sure-win strategy is… to take good care of yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah." He felt the cold sweats start to form and he averts his eyes. “Very well, I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Alpha seeks for his gaze so he offers a smile. It successfully loosened the grip on his shoulders as Mingyu slowly withdraws. He felt the tension fading away especially now that Mingyu’s toothy grin is back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo is back from his reverie, pulling his vest closer and lightly jolting to the sound of whistle that starts the game to fussy limbs and chaotic uproar. He was forced a few steps back where Jooheon pushed against his defending hands. His breath quickens as he tries to shield his arms to the bigger force that smacks his way.</p><p>Most of the players are against each other by the hands as they try to step on the balloons of their opponents to get them out of the game. There is Junhui who gets away with a smile, passing against intense motions, until he ran to a new opponent. Mingyu glares as he sweeps away regulars with his strength. He’s trying to get to Wonwoo who’s currently attempting to free himself from Jooheon’s grip at his arms. Clearly, Jooheon isn’t really aiming for the money or balloons and is only going in to strike the omega.</p><p>Wonwoo tries to free himself by slamming his body against Jooheon, jumping as he did. He was too focused that he wasn’t able to realize Mingyu is grabbing at Jooheon until Wonwoo got freed finally. Mingyu was about to get in between the two when someone cuts in his way, it was Shownu. The taekwondo club leader locks him by the torso and he smashes at the strong grip that's dragging him away.</p><p>Wonwoo is already throwing his fists in the air to mirror Jooheon’s actions. Suddenly, another regular is grabbing at him. He moves away but there’s still Jooheon who’s trying to lock him again. He’s breathing hard as he got teamed up.</p><p>At the other side, Mingyu was pushed by Shownu to two regulars. Then, the taekwondo leader ran to help Jooheon. He growls and easily advances against the regulars so he could run after Shownu. Three regulars were already attacking Wonwoo from side to side when Mingyu hurries to take Shownu. He lifts Shownu off the ground and takes him to the side while Junhui takes care of the other one.</p><p>Wonwoo is left to desperately fight off Jooheon who caged him up. He breaks free and was about to turn back when suddenly Jooheon takes an immense strength to collide at him enough to throw him down the ground. The impact caused the players to stop and lurch to the scene where the omega was knocked down.</p><p>“Wonwoo!” Mingyu quickly kneels and carefully he supported Wonwoo’s head only to see him unconscious. His heart drops, drawing the omega close to his chest, “Wonwoo!”</p><p>Beside him, Junhui, with fret in his eyes, is also shaking Wonwoo. They look around and call out for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short update. Thank you for still reading this story! I appreciate you. 😭♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. With these small changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decision time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>That late afternoon, the palace stood with its thick stone walls and moat of green as a symbol of power in the nation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stirs in his sleep and starts swatting the air thereafter. Then, abruptly he sits up awake with the words, “Lee Jooheon, give me that million won!” His heavy breathing evens to the familiar air of luxury brought by the four corners of the room. <em>Huh? </em>“Why am I here? Ouch. It hurts.”</p><p>Heechul was silently watching the wincing omega that jolts when he decided to lean forward to  Wonwoo’s space, “Seriously speaking, when I saw you being carried by them, I felt a tinge of nostalgia. I really wish you could always be like that, silently carried in by others. Not barging on the royals and irritating me with trivial things with a gloomy face.”</p><p>“Lady Heechul, how could you say that?” He quietly huffs, when Lady Heechul leans back to inspect his own cherry nails, he continues, “Wait. You said I was carried in?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Why was I being carried in?” Wonwoo briefly closes his eyes tight, “Ah. I remember now. Someone had intentionally attacked me. That’s why I fainted. But other than the slight pain in my nose, I feel pretty much fine with the rest of my body.”</p><p>“That’s because you had human cushions to soften your fall.” Heechul glances at the left to emphasize the human cushions in the form of Mingyu and Junhui who are sleeping at the moment in uncomfortable positions. With the former on a chair and the latter sprawled out on the red couch. “And the regulars took their chance at giving them a few good kicks.”</p><p>His mouth agapes and he turns back to Lady Heechul only to witness him kissing his own nails, much to Wonwoo’s bewilderment.</p><p>“But they’re all right now, Wonwoo.”</p><p>“Oh.” He heaves a sigh of relief.</p><p>“They just have some internal bleeding,” taunts Heechul with a grin.</p><p>“HA? Internal bleeding is not alright! It’s very serious!”</p><p>Mingyu rubs his eyes from the sudden loud voice, “Wonwoo? You’re awake?” He scrams up from where he’s seated while Junhui lazily sits up at the couch.</p><p>Wonwoo feels bad as Mingyu approaches him. Mingyu carefully hold his arms to inspect the small bruises. Brows knitted as he scans Wonwoo’s face, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m alright. But what about you guys?”</p><p>Junhui cuts between the two, grabbing Wonwoo by the shoulders, “Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Do you still remember who I am?”</p><p>Mingyu backs off to Junhui mildly shaking Wonwoo, “Do you still recognize me? I’m Junhui! You called me a cat so I’m a cat. I’m Junhui the most handsome cat you know!”</p><p>Wonwoo crease his brows as he hears this. And Heechul smacks Junhui’s head with poise, “I did not brought you out in this world to be a cat.”</p><p>Wonwoo laughs it off, “Of course I remember. I did not injure my head, Junnie.”</p><p>Junhui softens especially because Wonwoo stroked his cheek even for a second. Mingyu presses his lips at the sight of the fond smiles. </p><p>Wonwoo exclaims, “Ah! This isn’t right! Why are you guys still here? Go back to the game quickly!”</p><p>Mingyu takes Wonwoo’s hand that is pushing at him. “Wonwoo, calm down. The competition was already over. You have been unconscious for almost nine hours.”</p><p>“Nine hours?”</p><p>“Yeah.” says Heechul, “I took care of you. I will collect service from you as a pay back.”</p><p>Junhui and Mingyu smile at the remark. The latter is already adjusting to Lady Heechul’s exceptional behaviour.</p><p>“What about the results of the competition…?” asks Wonwoo, when the two alphas look at each other and their smiles faltered, Wonwoo looks down to say, “I’m sorry. I’ve caused trouble for all of you.”</p><p>Mingyu twists his mouth as he nudges Junhui who’s also holding back a laugh.</p><p>“If I had been more vigilant, nothing would have happened.”</p><p>Junhui sighs and puts a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Wonwoo, since things have come to this point, you should face the truth.”</p><p>Mingyu’s gaze drops to Wonwoo’s hand that he’s still holding. He can’t help but lightly squeeze at the softness in assurance. “You have to be braver and listen to the results of the game.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it.” The omega ducks his head lower.</p><p>“WE WON!” Junhui cups Wonwoo’s face, “Hey, we won!”</p><p>“Ha?” Wonwoo eyes widen, searching for Mingyu’s, “We won?”</p><p>Mingyu shows a toothy grin, “We won!”</p><p>Wonwoo’s face lights up with a smile. And Junhui opens his arms to a hug if not for Wonwoo’s query, “But, the three of us got hurt, how could we have won? Why are you guys lying?”</p><p>The two straightens up. Heechul drawls, “It’s true. I can even be the witness. After you got hurt and left the court, Seungcheol personally went in as your replacement. Everyone knew that the regulars wanted to injure you on purpose. So this group of rascals got riled up and they couldn’t stop. When they played viciously, they looked pretty cool then. Even Jeonghan participated this time. You won’t believe how scary that young man and Seungkwan looked when they went on a rampage...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jooheon was on the ground howling as he got teamed up by the royals. Seungkwan was grumbling as he tries to twist the regular student’s right leg. Some regulars are trying to hold him back especially Jeonghan who managed to cling to Jooheon’s left leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WAAAH!” cheers Jeonghan everytime he plucks pieces of Jooheon’s leg hairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soonyoung locks his arm around Jooheon’s neck but was shortly dragged away by a regular. Yet Jooheon remains whining still as the regulars can’t stop Jeonghan’s manual hair removal action to a “WAAAH!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“STOP! AAAH!” Jooheon is on the verge of tears, “Stop!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo can’t help but laugh. He was oblivious to the soft smile that curve Mingyu’s lips when he squeezed at the alpha’s hand.</p><p>Junhui elaborates, “It’s true, Wonwoo. If it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t have fought to the end. Just to take revenge for you. If not for that, it would have been difficult to win this.”</p><p>Mingyu lets Wonwoo’s hand go. The lighting of the room softens the latter’s features. He was sure he saw the omega’s eyes glisten.</p><p>Wonwoo complements it with a modest smile, “Thank you. I am really touched.”</p><p><em>If you don’t talk about his personality, this guy is really perfect beyond reason. That’s what I thought, but slowly discovering these new sides of Wonwoo's personality…</em> <em>Uhm no</em><em>, it’s just a regular day. But, wouldn't I be happy with these small changes?</em>  Mingyu blinks away his fleeting thoughts and says, “Now that you’re fine, then let’s go back together.”</p><p>Junhui puts an arm around Mingyu, leaning his weight with it, “Yeah, Seungcheol hyung is still waiting for us to discuss the tactics for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Very well, I will make sure I do my utmost best,” asserts Wonwoo, briefly looking at Lady Heechul’s way, “For the royals, I will do anything to the best of my abilities regardless of what you ask of me.”</p><p>Junhui stares at him and confirms, “You said it yourself.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums a ‘yes’ and Junhui nods with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>The crown prince’s room</strong>
</p><p>A short corridor of arches with low lighting welcomes anyone. Every arch is a surprise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One arch opens to the living room space where the group is gathered and is already comfortable at the couches in a beautiful shade of blue.</p><p>“After everyone put in effort for the Treasure Hunt, we had advanced,” says Seungcheol, earning cheers, he continues, “But after losing the relay event, we had lost drastically to the Regulars. Even so, thank you for doing your best in the relay, Junhui. We also have to especially thank Jeonghan and Seungkwan.”</p><p>They clap for Jeonghan who pouts at his bandaged arm and Seungkwan who winces in pain as he tries to smile. There’s a bruise at the corner of the latter’s mouth and a bandage wrapped around his forehead.</p><p>Seungcheol continues, “We still need to continue to work hard. We need to top the Miss Yongdam pageant and the theme stalls. We have to rely on creativity to win. The regulars will still go with their theme of Sumo wrestling. And I heard they are planning an Oscar. So we need to think of something extraordinary and definitely win the stall competition. Understood?”</p><p>The royals cheer, Mingyu’s loud voice blends with them, “Understood!”</p><p>“Don’t hold back. Use all means to help us win. As long as it isn’t immoral, I will allow them all. If it is necessary to use underhanded tactics, I will secretly allow it as well. Understood?”</p><p>Among the buzz, Seokmin raises his hand, “Hyung. I heard that this year’s theme stalls are open to the public. Is that true?”</p><p>Seungcheol frowns, “Because of the crown prince, the event is held on a bigger scale. But it is not in my knowledge that it will be opened to the public. Remember, we need to place him first to the Royal Division. Only then will the crown prince be introduced to the public. That’s why we have to give it our all. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes!” they chorused.</p><p>Seungcheol informs, “Regarding this year’s Miss Yongdam Pageant, I’ve decided to send Jeonghan to represent the Royal Division.”</p><p>Jeonghan stands up with a coy smile and waves his bandaged hand.</p><p>The leader continues, “Does anyone have anything against that?”</p><p>Jeonghan winks at the Alpha’s way and they start chanting, “Jeonghan~ Jeonghan~”</p><p>Junhui shuffles involuntarily and decided to raise his hand, “Hyung, Hyung!”</p><p>Seungcheol looks at him exasperatedly, “Junhui, put your hand down. Don’t even think about it. We’re not picking you and get Lady Heechul take all the credit.”</p><p>Junhui rolls his eyes when the others laughed, “Hyung, it’s not that. I mean, did you guys forget Wonwoo?”</p><p>Mingyu fixes his gaze at the Alpha. Then, he turns to Wonwoo who just waves a dismissing hand.</p><p>Junhui continues much to Seungcheol’s interest. “He’s a better candidate. Furthermore, he has even agreed to it.”</p><p>Wonwoo digressed in mild panic, “Oh, I didn’t. I didn’t agree. Junhui, don’t talk nonsense.”</p><p>“Is that true, Wonwoo?” asks Seungcheol.</p><p>Wonwoo continues to deny. “No. It’s not.”</p><p>Mingyu pointedly looks at Junhui. The latter’s face brightens as he argues, “Yes you did! Did you forget what you said at my father’s chamber? For the royals, I will do my utmost best regardless of what you ask of me.”</p><p>“I did say something like that but…”</p><p>Mingyu cuts Wonwoo’s words with, “Aye. I think Jeonghan participating is good enough. Is it necessary to drag Wonwoo with him? And, I think Jeonghan is cuter. He probably has a better chance at winning.”</p><p>Wonwoo slowly averts his eyes.</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips with a small frown. He ended up being that man in his favorite theatrical movie that is behind a curtain and projecting fantasies for whoever wants to accept them.</p><p>Junhui slings an arm over Mingyu, “Hey. Is this what you should say after hanging out with Wonwoo day and night? What do you mean Jeonghan is cuter?”</p><p>Jeonghan calls out Junhui, “What? Are you saying I’m not as cute as Wonwoo?”</p><p>Junhui laughs nervously, “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean if you and Wonwoo both participate, then the Royal Division will surely win! Right?”</p><p>The rest cheers in agreement. Mingyu looks back at Junhui in an obvious spite, even slapping a hand at the latter’s chest to make him stop.</p><p>Wonwoo flickers his gaze to Seungcheol’s way, “Uh. Prince hyung, I…”</p><p>“Wonwoo. It’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself. We have other solutions. It’s just that I heard the Regular Division’s secret weapon looks like a Song Hye Kyo when he’s dressed up.” Seungcheol sulks, when Wonwoo quietly huffs, he continues, “You really don’t have to worry. I think… I should look quiet handsome with a bald head, right?”</p><p>Mingyu carefully glances sideways to the omega. Beside him, he nudges Junhui again to stop the Alpha who keeps on encouraging Wonwoo.</p><p>Soonyoung and Seokmin start whining Wonwoo’s name and the other’s followed suit</p><p>“Very well, I’ll agree,” says Wonwoo, much to Seungcheol’s delight and Mingyu’s dismay.</p><p>Mingyu exhales, breathily. He hangs his head low as the omega moves to face everyone.</p><p>Wonwoo confesses, “At the treasure hunt and relay game, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help everyone. I feel like I owe you guys. I feel very guilty myself.”</p><p>At the side, Junhui is in a trance and is smiling to himself.</p><p>“Therefore, at tomorrow’s Miss Yongdam pageant, I’ll try my best.” Wonwoo proclaims and smiles when the group cheers for him.</p><p><em>Do you think it’s easy to escape unscathed from another disaster?</em> Mingyu shakes his head and stands up to leave them to cheer with themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda rushed this chapter, hope it's fine. uwu<br/>Keep safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jump to conclusions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The crown prince’s room</strong>
</p><p>A short corridor of arches with low lighting welcomes anyone. Every arch is a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>One arch reveals the expanse of the bedroom in the same artistic delicate textures of grey, white to a beautiful shade of blue. Mingyu went directly here only to mope and sit droopy on his royal bed.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not that bad, it’s just Wonwoo joining a pageant and wearing girls’ clothes. There is no way this can absolutely go wrong.</em>
</p><p>His exasperated sigh says he’s being sarcastic. <em>See, you shouldn’t jump into any conclusions. It’s very clear that Wonwoo will get exhausted with gaining tons of admirers. Having my fairy maid masquerade into a ‘noona’ for other people…as a result, wouldn’t I be worn out as well?</em></p><p>“Why are you pouting?” asks Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu's eyes flicker to where the omega is standing in a dispassionate manner in contrast to his determined attitude a while ago. <em>When did he even get here? </em>He lifts his chin, “Who’s pouting?”</p><p>“Oh. I almost forgot that’s your resting face.”</p><p>“Must’ve looked at my face so much to say that, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Oh, not really.”</p><p>His smile falters and tries to change the topic to the boys at the living room, “What are they doing now?”</p><p>Wonwoo stares at him. “They just left.”</p><p><em>Why didn’t you? </em>He frowns and shifts from where he’s seated with the way Wonwoo scans him down. Then, he curiously watches the omega walk smart across the room, rounding the bed to get to the night stand.</p><p>Wonwoo says, “Immediately, if you would be so considerate to let me see your legs –”</p><p>“What?!” He abruptly pushed his feet off the ground until it dig to the soft edges of the bed, legs tucked in his arms in defence. <em>I don’t want to jump to conclusions right now but it does seem that we are starting to get somewhere, if starting to get along for some reason requires stripping for Wonwoo that is</em>. <em>What? With those inappropriate remarks, what else can I think of? If Wonwoo starts doing that too, then what?</em></p><p>After rummaging a chest of drawer, the omega is already heading towards him with a white box.</p><p>He observes wearily, “What? What are you going to do? What’s that?”</p><p>Wonwoo reaches to touch his knee. Mingyu lets out a breathy hiss where the pressure made it possible for the cloth to rub painfully at the spot. In pertinence to the box, the omega informs him, “This is a first aid kit.”</p><p>Mingyu blinks in thought. Then, he sneers when the hand taps to his knee again. Sighing, he obediently brings down his legs in defeat. He straightens up his sitting position, eyes following the way Wonwoo crouches down in front of him.</p><p>Wonwoo starts to carefully roll up the hem of his tracksuit pants, revealing a lot of bruises and purple marks on Mingyu’s skin. “I figured.”</p><p>He just ducks his head lower. He feels tingles where Wonwoo gingerly trails his fingers to his skin. In this moment, to distract himself, he drawls, “Uhm, how did you know where those meds are?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks up at him, “I don’t sneak and squeak like a mouse, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m your royal maid, crown prince. I prepared this room for you.”</p><p>He hums. For some reason he can’t maintain eye contact. <em>Is it because he addressed me like that –‘crown prince’ – for the first time…? As a result, wouldn’t I hope that he is done seeing me as some money grabber? So, we can get along just fine?</em></p><p>“And this kit I prepared for someone who constantly makes a mess of things. Are you a giant puppy and earth is your tiny playground? You should pay attention to the ambience more. Stop falling down. It looks like it hurts.” Wonwoo’s voice becomes softer.</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips, there’s nothing to argue. He’s very much aware of his own uncoordinated limbs. “OUCH! Hey, you should warn me first.”</p><p>“Ah.” Wonwoo stops dabbing ointment on a small cut. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Then, the stingy dabs continue as well as Mingyu’s complains in a dramatic breathy tone. “HAHHH. THAT HURTS. WAIT. HAAAH!”</p><p>The omega stares at him. “Mingyu, you’re being like a puppy to water. If you would be so considerate to stay still, we’ll finish this quicker.”</p><p>He had the urge to gulp the second Wonwoo blows air to his skin. He feels the tingles straight to his chest. It’s difficult to not fix his gaze to those soothing lips.</p><p>The omega continues to put ointment on some of his scratches pretty delicately. And without words, he lets him. His eyes smudged of emotions that he can’t put into words. He just felt the need to relish the moment like he’s racing against time.</p><p><em>There’s no doubt that at the pageant, it’s going to be easy for people to admire Jeon Wonwoo. They would appreciate his refined features when he’s focused like this</em>. <em>They’d be hypnotized at how soft he looks even in this angle, those modest lashes, sharp nose, and so supple lips.</em></p><p>Mingyu felt the urge to get his camera to capture Wonwoo at this moment. But in the comfortable silence that surrounds them, he obediently waits for Wonwoo to finish.</p><p>“I’m done,” says Wonwoo.</p><p>When the omega looks up at him and offers a smile, he immediately felt his cheeks warming up like he was caught staring. He can’t figure out the nerves kicking at his chest.</p><p>“Come here, Wonwoo.” His hand grips Wonwoo by the arm until the omega is sitting beside him on the bed. “You were the one knocked down, why are…?”</p><p>He halts his words realizing that the omega is looking at him with down-turned brows. <em>What did I do now? But Wonwoo looks so cute? Look at me like that again?</em></p><p>“You really can’t control your strength.”</p><p>Mingyu abruptly loosens his grip at the other’s arm. “Oh my god. Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“It’s alright. Wasn’t that your excuse for your clumsiness? That you can’t control your strength…”</p><p>He scoffs. But Wonwoo remembered his words and it makes him happy. He leans forward, “I’m sorry. The regulars joined forces to injure you. Don’t you think you’re the one who needs to be taken care of?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m old fashioned but your wounds are better resolved than mine because millions of people would love to see me hurt than you, crown prince.”</p><p>“But I don’t. I don’t want to see you hurt!” His tone a bit tempered more on recalling the events prior. Right now, he huffs staring into the other’s eyes. “I don’t want that.”</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. “Mingyu. I just wish to say the concern of the people. This is not about me.”</p><p>“Here’s the thing, everybody can be concerned for all they want. But what does it have to do with them?”</p><p>“Can we just take a moment and admire just how absolutely exquisite it is to hear that from the nation’s crown prince? You should think about your people more. Oh, if our ancestors could see us now, they would probably think where in the heavens did we go wrong?”</p><p>“I just think caring for someone shouldn’t be this complicated?”</p><p>Wonwoo looks down and away, “I’m sorry, it’s really not. It’s my job. You’re just important.”</p><p>He confirms, “For the people?”</p><p>“For the people.”</p><p>“I understand.” Mingyu straightens his mouth and didn’t bother to observe as the other puts the box back to where he got it. And when the omega was about to leave, he says with a small smile, “Hyung, good luck and be careful.” <em>I don’t want to see you hurt.</em></p><p>Wonwoo hums and before walking away he says, “Good night, Mingyu.”</p><p>He was left there in daze. <em>It’s his job to take care of me? This is so frustrating? He just called me the crown prince for the first time for this huh?</em></p><p><em>So he can act so gentle and be like, </em>“I’m your royal maid and this is my job.” Mingyu says it out loud before he plops to the softness of the bed with a huff.</p><p>
  <em>When did that Jeon Wonwoo acknowledge such relationship when he still thinks I’m a money grabber? He even pulled out that ancestor card. Wasn’t he so gentle and soft and…Just go back to being a righteous noble man of the last hundred years or so and stop clouding my mind. ‘Coz now I’m confused and sad and I don’t know why.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>waaaa thank you for reading uwu<br/>the plot for this is already done, i just get carried away but the school festival will end soon OOPS TMI</p><p>have good day! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SCHOOL FEST ENDS Brighter than any other day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Replay~ Replay~ Replay~”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yongdam </strong><strong>용담</strong> <strong>University</strong></p><p>The prestigious all boys school’s last day of school festival. Stalls in different themes are lined up where the two divisions meet. Pretty striking decorations paint the atmosphere in cheery vibrant tones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The royal princes are already busy – their theme being an outdoor café – catering their customers in their tables shaded by umbrellas of green color as a symbol of power in the nation.</p><p>All the while, a group in their noticeable heavy sumo body suit watches from afar. Jooheon, with squinted eyes and a flower tucked at his ear, asks, “Why is DIAMOND CAFÉ’s business so good?”</p><p>I.M grins, isn’t it obvious? “They have their candidates for Yongdam pageant in pretty dresses as their servers. It’s good marketing strategy. Just look at Jeon Wonwoo. I’d –”</p><p>“That’s not it...” cuts Kihyun, sharply that I.M slowly averts his eyes away from the royals. At that moment, Seungkwan calls out, “Kim Mingyu!” They all turn their heads to where the man of the hour, Kim Mingyu, stands tall in his prince outfit. Kihyun continues, “It’s because of him.”</p><p>Minhyuk agrees, “Not fair. Of course, students would like to be acquainted with the crown prince.”</p><p>“Think of a plan, quickly!” yells Jooheon turning around to go back to their stalls but got to block an overly excited student in the process. The said student had his eyes glued to the royals’ stalls that Jooheon aks, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Diamond Café looks really fun! I’m going to the Diamond–”overly excited student bounces where he gets once again blocked by the inflated sumo body suit of Jooheon joined by I.M. and backed up by the rest of the sumo gang. Jooheon’s bubble arm holds back the student.</p><p>“H-Hey, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I’ll take you to our sumo wrestling club to have some fun. Our sumo wrestling club is really fun, too.”</p><p>“No… I want to go to Diamond’s!”</p><p>But to no avail, overly excited student gets dragged away.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>At the photobooth of the Diamond Café, Mingyu smiles for the camera until a new set of students stand beside him. He was on the verge of running away after taking a glimpse of the endless line. Then, a long raven haired Wonwoo is walking towards his direction. Roses are his lips as violets are his dress. The dress isn’t too revealing and had nice romantic grid-pattern sheer puff sleeves. Mingyu exhales shakily. Today seemed brighter than any other day.</p><p>The righteous noble man of the last hundred years turned into a soft ethereal deity.</p><p>Wonwoo is getting near so Mingyu straightens up to feign casual. Uhm. <em>I’m nervous for what? You have to understand that every single person in the world would have a wake of emotions the same way. It’s not up to me to say that I like this visual so much because everyone thinks the same. Uhm.</em></p><p>He properly smiles at the snap of camera. Or that was the plan, but the photos showed how he sequentially turned his head where the omega passed by the photobooth. He relaxed, a soft smile casting permanent, as he’s still fixated at Wonwoo. Even as an effective distraction, now that the omega is in his line of sight, for some reason it’s easy to smile for the entertainment of everyone.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After a while, long brown haired Jeonghan in his noodle-strapped carnation dress, is snapping his fingers to inform everyone at the photobooth, “We’re going to take a break, now! You can order your foods first. Then, we can continue with the photo booth! Seokmin is taking notes of the orders and names!”</p><p>“Wow. You’re a genius,” comments Mingyu, plastering a big smile after finally taking a seat.</p><p>“Thanks, Jeonghan hyung,” says Wonwoo and Jeonghan happily skip away to the chirping crowd.</p><p>Mingyu bit his lip. A possible small talk with Wonwoo is kicking at his chest. Quick. Think of something. “Uhm. Their stamina is impeccable, huh?”</p><p>“By all means, we’re in the middle of placing you in your rightful division. It’s not like anybody’s got anything better to do.”</p><p>Mingyu’s mouth twists only to falter with the need to fix his gaze on the omega. Wonwoo’s lips wasn’t all red, there’s a hint of pink that gets softer by the edges. There’s a tint of blush on the apple of his cheeks, a right amount that compliments his skin. It’s appealing, with the way the wind blows, how the soft long hair looks so natural on him. It looks nothing like a wig with those soft baby hairs framing his flawless face.</p><p> “What? Do I look that good?” asks Wonwoo with a teasing smile.</p><p>He scoffs. <em>But really he looks so fine, dammit</em>. “You want me to answer that truthfully?”</p><p>“Oh, heavens! This is a drama community and I need fake answers.”</p><p>Mingyu giggles before he clears his throat and says it, “You look beautiful.”</p><p>Did Wonwoo just smile shyly at him? Mingyu blinks twice. He will not be able to sleep at night because this is once in a generation to have Wonwoo in this soft ethereal deity complemented with that smile. Or the visuals are probably tricking Mingyu’s mind. Yet, Wonwoo can’t seem to maintain eye contact and Mingyu smiles wide, “You’re really b–”</p><p>“Ah. Seungkwan’s calling me. Bye.”</p><p>Mingyu frowns when the other abruptly leaves his side. He’s an Alpha with superior senses but, “I didn’t hear a thing…?”</p><p>“Awe, the princess left the little prince?” Minghao teases.</p><p>He rolled his eyes though he did feel their conversation was short. Then, Minghao gets to accompany him. They chatted for a while until the photobooth is open once again and he needs to pose with the students on Seokmin’s list.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Mingyu’s duty at the photobooth ended with Junhui taking his spot. Both of them are in a prince suit. It wasn’t a surprise when the line didn’t complain about the change of photobooth prince. Minghao lets him borrow his camera and he right away searched for Wonwoo. He found him among the chaos that the SoonSeok skit brings. When everyone serves dramatically, Wonwoo was quietly standing at the side in observance.</p><p>Mingyu is entranced. As a result, he works the camera angle and through the viewfinder, puts Wonwoo in focus. In three, two, one, click.</p><p><em>Wow, there is it again!</em> He zooms in to Wonwoo’s downturned brows. He got to see how his eyes look softer like it’s from a palette of chocolates and creams. He can only watch those plump lips move but he can’t hear him through the lens. He peels the camera off to see Seungkwan directing the new dishes for Wonwoo to serve.</p><p>“Hey, Mingyu–” Jihooon wasn’t able to finish his words, head tilting where the crown prince hurries away…? What’s up with him and Wonwoo? He continues to observe from a far.</p><p>The moment Mingyu steps in front of Wonwoo, he says, “I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>Wonwoo steps back and Mingyu steps closer with a puppy smile especially that Wonwoo’s intimidating aura is completely gone. The latter just looks delicate and gentle bathed in sunlight.</p><p>“Ha? You’re done at the photobooth?”</p><p>Mingyu nods, heartily. “Uhmmm…”</p><p>Wonwoo waits for his words. They stared at each other’s eyes longer than necessary.</p><p>“Noona.” Mingyu blurts out, blinking twice.</p><p>Wonwoo blinks the same. He was left to watch the younger scram to get the orders.</p><p>“Did he just call me noona…?” Wonwoo asks more to himself.</p><p>“I think he did?” Soonyoung answers before he whisper-sing, “Noona neomu yeppeo~”</p><p>“Oh, heavens! Will I get to hear the end of this?”</p><p>Soonyoung starts dancing, “Replay~ Replay~ Replay~”</p><p>Jihoon enters the scene, “Soonyoung, what are you doing? And why is Wonwoo so red?”</p><p>“Make him stop,” Wonwoo drawls much to Jihoon’s concern especially that Wonwoo walks away at that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Out in the field, Mingyu sits on a bench with a sigh. He was trying to find the soft ethereal deity. <em>Where did Wonwoo go?</em> He hasn’t fully relaxed when suddenly familiar voices in seemingly angry tones catches his attention. He curiously looks behind him to find the twins shouting at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“SAY IT!”</p><p>“JISOO YOU’RE DUMB!”</p><p>“JUST SAY IT ALREADY!”</p><p>“OKAY I LIKE IT!”</p><p>“I’M RIGHT.”</p><p>“NO. I SAID IT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu widens his eyes. <em>Jisoo just walked away…?</em></p><p> Jeonghan was about to run after his twin but halts at the sound of a sudden hiccup.</p><p><em>Dammit! </em>Mingyu hiccups continuously until he meets Jeonghan’s eyes. His eyes turn shifty and realized he can’t escape so he smiles through a hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>The event leads to Jeonghan sitting beside him and giving him tricks to stop his hiccups. It worked because there is no other definition to trickster than Yoon Jeonghan himself. His tricks are diverse as sea creatures and that shit gets scarier the deeper they get in the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>“Guess you witnessed us fighting, huh?” asks Jeonghan, when Mingyu nods, he continues, “Jisoo was jealous. He thinks I’m flirting with the customers to get them to order more. He’s dumb. He should know that it means nothing and I’m only being competitive.”</p><p>“I see,” Mingyu deflates. He’s genuinely concerned, “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>Jeonghan takes a deep breath, “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p>“Okay, if it’s in my capabilities. Then, I’ll try my best. Go ahead.”</p><p>“Can you let me hug you for a bit?”</p><p>“WHAT? Hug me?” Mingyu gawks, panicking when Jeonghan sadly lowers his head, so he adds, “Uhm, okay just this once.”</p><p>Jeonghan scoots closer and slings his arms smoothly around Mingyu’s neck.</p><p>Mingyu just stayed still, sitting straight and hands on his lap, while the other was turned to his side and is hugging him like that. He lets him, until the both of them fell relaxed. Mingyu rests his chin on the other’s outstretched arm.</p><p>Jeonghan is smiling in content against the Alpha’s hair until a familiar figure in a violet puff dress stops in his track at a distance close. Wonwoo remains to stand there to watch them. Hmm? Of course, Jeonghan is getting ideas and so he grins.</p><p>The air was thick in tension.</p><p>Jeonghan could feel Mingyu hands on his arm, lightly patting. Though the angle doesn’t permit Wonwoo to see it, it’s too friendly for Jeonghan’s liking that he nuzzles closer to Mingyu while still maintaining eye contact with Wonwoo. The look on Wonwoo’s face is funny. Isn’t that Jisoo’s jealous expression, too? This gets more interesting. He starts caressing Mingyu’s hair and Wonwoo walks away with a possible scratch in his heart…? Jeonghan wants to laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>A windy afternoon when other stalls have closed and they’re the only ones packing their stuffs, Junhui enters the picture with a big news, “EVERYONE! I just went to the Student Affairs Office to find out the standings. Currently, our booth got a total of 1996 votes! We’re in first place!”</p><p>They were jumping in joy, “YEAAAH! NUMBER ONE!”</p><p>“That’s so awesome!” The twins hug each other and remains glued like that because it’s a great day to reconcile. Junhui calms them down only to add, “The regular division is at the very bottom!”</p><p>And they cheer again, “YEAAHHH!”</p><p>“We’ll continue to work hard and cheer for the pageants! We’ll win for sure! It’s up to you now, Jeonghan hyung and Wonwoo!”</p><p>Their words ‘Fighting!’ floats in the air.</p><p>Seungcheol, who entered to this, interrupts them with, “Why is everyone trying so hard? Is it because of my hair that you’re all like this?”</p><p>Jeonghan chides, “Oh please, how can it be because of you? It’s because of Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>While Jisoo frowns at that, Wonwoo pointedly looks at Jeonghan. Everyone feels odd that Jeonghan did not dote on the Choi Seungcheol.</p><p>“It’s for the MVP Prize, hyung!” argues Minghao, it takes away Seungcheol’s sulk and the leader spats, “You little money hungry devils!”</p><p>Jeonghan glances at Wonwoo, “Hey, I heard Lady Heechul prepared some dresses for us? Are you ready to be a doll later?”</p><p>Wonwoo replies, dryly, “I’m really busy. I don’t have time to joke around with you. You should just protect Seungcheol hyung’s hair on his head. Then, stop bothering me in preparing later. Everyone is already very tired.”</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips as he listens to this. Jeonghan grins and playfully sling an arm around Mingyu’s shoulder until he’s tiptoeing. “Mingyu, Wonwoo is so fierce. He scared me to death.”</p><p>While Wonwoo widens his eyes, Jisoo was bewildered and is pointing at the horror in front of him. “Is everyone seeing this…?”</p><p>“Mingyu. You’re cuter and gentler! Right?” coos Jeonghan closer. Mingyu swats Jeonghan’s attempt of pinching his cheek, “Jeonghan hyung, don’t be like this. I’m afraid Seungcheol hyung is about to kill me.”</p><p>Jeonghan grins at Wonwoo. The latter looks away and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I’ll go take out the trash,” says Wonwoo with a stoned expression, reaching for the bag and stomping away.</p><p>“Jeonghan hyung, let go!” Mingyu whines and goes after Wonwoo, “Wonwoo Hyung! WONWOO! I’LL HELP YOU!”</p><p>“What’s there to help in taking out the trash?” asks Jihoon only to sigh exasperated when Soonyoung sings that song again, “Noona neomu yeppeo~”</p><p>“Jeonghan, why did you hug Mingyu?” sulks Seungcheol. The man in question just smiles looking at the direction where the two headed off.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Hyung! Do you want me to help you?” asks Mingyu catching up to Wonwoo.</p><p>“There’s no need.”</p><p>“It’s alright, don’t be so polite.”</p><p>Wonwoo pulls the bag away when Mingyu reaches for it.</p><p>“Aye, Wonwoo! NOONA!”</p><p>“Yah! Don’t call me that. I’ve already said there’s no need.”</p><p>Mingyu momentarily stops to take his hands to himself. Realizing Wonwoo was walking fast ahead, he starts catching up.</p><p>Suddenly Wonwoo is running and so he did as well. He was running ahead when Wonwoo decided to stop. So when he did take an abrupt break, he obediently waits for the omega.</p><p>Side by side, they were three steps into calmness before Wonwoo decided to run again and he catches up the same only for the omega to stop. And he needs to wait for him again.</p><p>Wonwoo huffs quietly, “Hey, look over there!”</p><p>“Why?” Mingyu looks at his left and sees some people sweeping the streets. What’s there to look at? He turns back to no one and was able to recognize Wonwoo as that violet dot running farther away from him, “Damn, it’s true. He’s really the record breaking runner.”</p><p>He pouts with slumped shoulders, “Forget it, Noona! I won’t follow if you don’t want me to, Noooona! I don’t get why he’s angry. He can be so smart and narrow minded at the same time.”</p><p>“Hello, my dearest!!!”</p><p>Mingyu straightens up and recognizes, “Lady Heechul!”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The two of them are headed to where the night pageant will take place where the two divisions meet. Lady Heechul told him, even with the outdoor event, their part of the backstage is set to be glamorous. “Hmm? Just by looking at your expressions, you remind me of someone who won’t rest until he’d ranted for three hours.”</p><p>“I really don’t understand what omegas are thinking. They get angry all the time. What is it? Is it jealousy over Jeonghan and me being close?” Mingyu asks more to himself.</p><p>“Then, you’re saying <em>Wonwoo</em> can’t get angry at you and get jealous over you?”</p><p>“It’s not that. I’m just ranting,” he pursed his lips, he didn’t mention Wonwoo’s name but Lady Heechul easily got it, “How can Wonwoo be jealous over me?”</p><p>“Then, if Wonwoo is really angry at you and jealous over you, how would you feel?”</p><p>“I-I have to think thoroughly about this. If Wonwoo is jealous over me, I should be happy then. Because it means he cares about me, so that’s why he’s jealous. But that’s not right because for Wonwoo, I’m a money grabber. And he cares about me as a royal maid.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Really? So you’re hoping for something? You like him, huh?” Heechul taunts with a knowing smile. Mingyu frowns even more and was about to retort when Heechul continues, “Since Wonwoo is jealous, starting this afternoon at 4:13pm and 17 seconds, you’re hoping that Wonwoo likes you back?”</p><p>“I – what…?”</p><p>Suddenly there’s someone running to his direction. Mingyu didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he relaxed with Bambam’s presence. There’s a hint of curiosity at Lady Heechul’s eyes when Bambam grips at Mingyu’s arm desperately. The new presence bows to Heechul before dragging Mingyu with him like a ragdoll with the words, “I’ll borrow him for a while!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Why are we in the bird watching site of the regular division?” asks Mingyu, his hair dishevelled from running and his skin glistens where the sun ray hits him from the cracks of the high canopies.</p><p>Bambam whispers to him in the silence of the greenery. “That house is where they planned to take your boyfriend and keep him locked there throughout the duration of tonight’s pageant.”</p><p>“Boyfriend…?”</p><p>Bambam nods at him, “They’re after Jeon Wonwoo. I’ve recorded their conversation.”</p><p>“We’re not boyfriends,” says Mingyu, eyes narrowing at the recording device that Bambam clicks to play.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>‘It’s all set at the abandoned storage house in the Yongdam forest.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>‘Good, good. It’s a shame that Jeon Wonwoo won the popularity votes just because he’s the crown prince’s favorite.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>‘Yeah, but he’s got tons of haters, too, heard he’s the crown prince’s boyfriend.’</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Mingyu cuts in a whisper-whine, “We’re not boyfriends.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>‘Not fair. That Wonwoo deserves to be locked up in there. We can’t let him attend the pageant.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>'He can’t. I’ll make sure, even if I have to break his leg.'</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Bambam jolts when Mingyu roughly grabs the recorder to stop it. The Alpha’s knuckles are sharp, gripping at it so hard that Bambam slaps at it, “Mingyu, it’s gonna break.”</p><p>“SHH! Someone’s here,” mumbles Mingy and true enough, through the silence, they heard the crunches of leaves from foreign footsteps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Noona neomu yeppeo~'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Apple of my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keeping up apperances</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this fic, Ji-eun, Wonwoo's mother is IU and his father is Lee Junki. Mentioned song here is Wonwoo's favorite 'Through the night' by IU.'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>
  <strong>Student Affairs Office</strong>
</p><p>Very spacious white building, standing true to its color in giving hope, support, and clarity by refreshing and dedicating pureness of work for the students of both the regular and royal divisions.</p><p> </p><p>“A penalty of expulsion for Im Changkyun and Lee Minhyuk,” proclaims Lee Kwangsoo, Director of Student Affairs. He turns to Kim Mingyu with a big smile, “Isn’t that right, crown prince?”</p><p>It is Bambam who nods, fervently. Smiling bright after he was told to be awarded for his action like the best campus reporter that he is. But catching the atmosphere, he quickly nudged his best friend who remained silent.</p><p>The gleam of anger in Mingyu’s eyes faltered after the declaration of expulsion. He got a cut on his lip, a burning pain at his torso and an arm that would probably turn a shade unsightly – but what’s bothering him is deep within. He can still feel the tension and still hear the intensity in his tone, something he never knew he’s capable of doing, when he finally saw the ones who plotted evil against Wonwoo.</p><p>He slowly side glanced the regulars, looking much dishevelled than him. It was evident how the Director’s words got to them that I.M., who’s earlier stance was ready to attack if provoked, now held his head low and Minhyuk’s dramatic winces had noticeably reduced in volume.</p><p>Bambam, who had the least bruises among them, nudges Mingyu again but for a different reason – suddenly the atmosphere darkens with the entrance of Seungcheol and Jooheon.</p><p>Jooheon spats like a rap, “Hold on, what is this all about? You can’t just accuse people! We don’t know what really happened? Look at my boys, seems like it’s full overblown!”</p><p>Seungcheol turns to the man, “Yeah? They were planning to lock up our Wonwoo!”</p><p>“Shut up. We don’t even know if half of it is true!”</p><p>“Stop it you two,” says Director Lee. With a heavy sigh, he plays the recorder. It effectively made Jooheon dart his attention to his two friends, eyebrows twitching at the director’s every press of rewind at –</p><p>
  <em>'He can’t. I’ll make sure, even if I have to break his leg.'</em>
</p><p>Mingyu clenched his jaw when Jooheon decided to walk towards him. But the scowl on his face softens to confusion when Jooheon kneels before him with clasp hands above his head, “I’m sorry, crown prince. These brats only did this for me. I will take responsibilities of their actions. Please forgive them!”</p><p>Mingyu watched the two regulars carefully join the guy kneeling on the floor. He smirks, “I’m learning so many things from this, firstly there’s a difference between who planned it and who is to blame and second that apparently it’s now Jooheon hyung’s fault and it’s not common sense that the two were the ones liable. Reminds me of the words spoken earlier, ‘Look at my boys, seems like it’s full overblown.’”</p><p>Then, his eyes flickers to a red brick being slowly handed to him and to Jooheon wailing dramatic, “Break it to my face, c’mon crown prince! I can take it. I’ll take responsibility.”</p><p>Mingyu and Seungcheol exchanged glances. Easily, he’s reminded of his parents, Yunho and Jaejoong. The latter would gently tell him to be nice and the former would tell him to do what’s right even if not so nice. Then, he takes the brick and the regulars bowed their heads ready for the impact that never came.</p><p>A loud thud was heard where Mingyu threw the brick away.</p><p>Mingyu voiced with a gleam of exhaustion, “No one’s going to be expelled. But apologize to Wonwoo and promise to never do that again. As a result, all of you will clear all garbage and maintain the cleanliness of the school grounds for one month. Start by cleaning up after the pageant later. Now, get up.”</p><p>Director Lee watched the scene unfold down to the regular students’ words of gratitude. Then, he breaks it, “Crown prince.”</p><p>Mingyu slowly turns to him, “Uhm. Is that okay, Director?”</p><p>“Of course, your grace! One month of community work as a first offence isn’t that bad being the first directives of the nation’s crown prince.” He briefly bows down but his gaze remains long piercing at the regulars, “Doesn’t change that expulsion is still waiting for them.”</p><p>It sent thrills to the back of their spine that I.M. and Minhyuk quickly chorused, “We’ll never do it again!”</p><p> </p><p><strong></strong>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Yongdam’s outdoor court</strong>
</p><p>The stars glitters the night sky, fortunately for this outdoor event lighted up in different colors.</p><p> </p><p>This painted the cheery moods of the crowd, holding their blue and green flags. Some of them stutter their claps after getting bumped by <em>someone</em>. This someone is none other than Kim Mingyu who is trailing behind Seungcheol like a giant puppy who can’t take his attention off the stage. As a result, not noticing the way the standing audience grumbles as he passes by.</p><p>After finally surrounded by familiar faces of the royals, Mingyu smiles wide in relief. His spot permits a good view of the stage where candidates are starting to line up after being introduced by the host. Seungcheol tells him that the Host is the popular teacher in the Royal division, Kim Kibum or known as Key.</p><p>Junhui stares at him, “I heard what happened. Why don’t you go home and rest?”</p><p>Mingyu twists his mouth, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world<em>.</em>” The cheers got hotter but the air bites cold to his skin where sweats had formed. He’s nervous for some reasons.</p><p>Suddenly the lights changes color and Key announces, “And finally, the last contestant, Jeon Wonwoo from the Royal Division. Give him a round of applause.”</p><p>SoonSeok duo are jumping at the side with the words, “It’s Wonwoo! It’s Wonwoo!”</p><p>Mingyu silently watched Wonwoo show up on the stage in a muted violet dress accentuated with whites from the collar to the soft romantic grid patterns. When the omega’s eyes light up with a smile, the alpha got fixated as though casted by a spell. Mingyu’s eyes smudged of emotions glowing from the same lightings that soften Wonwoo’s refined features.</p><p>Key urges, “Let’s give them all a round of applause!”</p><p>“Look at him. He’s so pretty!” Seokmin’s voice blends to the crowd’s cheers while Junhui looks from side to side to witness the uproar with a proud smile.</p><p>Mingyu is more aware to the sound of his heart clapping to a beat unsteady. “Yah. Usually…” He turns to Alpha Prince Minghao, “when men are dressed up, do they all look like that?”</p><p>“No.” Minghao’s eyes flickers to Mingyu and then back to Wonwoo on the stage with fondness.</p><p>Mingyu slowly turns his attention back to Wonwoo, eyes wavering as his heart, confused and aware of the strong attraction.</p><p>“Please introduce yourself.” Key directs the microphone at Wonwoo.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Key repeats it. Wonwoo nods and his nervous exhale was heard through the speakers, “Hello, everyone. I’m Jeon Wonwoo, from the Royal Division.”</p><p>“He’s really nervous,” comments Key, when the royals cheer harder, he continues, “Our beautiful contestants here will put on a talent show. Can we ask our Jeon Wonwoo, what you have prepared for us?”</p><p>Wonwoo’s mouth agapes, “Ah. I haven’t heard anything about that.”</p><p>“But since you have to show us, it can be anything that you’re good at.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m very talented at organizing, planting and preparing herbal medicine? But I really don’t have anything I can show on stage. I’m dropping out,” he mumbles the last words and starts walking out.</p><p>Key stops him, “Wait a minute. I won’t allow it for I’ve already introduced you. Just show us what you’re good at, hmm? Like you can dance, sing, or impersonate someone.”</p><p>Wonwoo slowly recalls, “Something I’m good at…?”</p><p>
  <em>His mother, Ji-eun, loves to sing for them. In tucking him in bed, along with those soft pats he get, is the voice that easily lulls him to sleep, ‘Our little wonwoo sleeps well. Our brave child sleeps well. Our kind child sleeps well.’ She also has a habit of making background music for moments and sound effects for surprises. His young self would catch his mother, many times, singing to his father, Junki – her own composition for him.</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo still remembers it by heart. He’s standing alone in the stage when the lights turn on in gradients of teal and magenta. It’s his turn for the talent portion. And he sings it in acapella –</p><p>“Tonight, I’ll send you the firefly from that day<br/>
To your window<br/>
That means that I love you.</p><p>I remember our first kiss<br/>
Every time, I close my eyes<br/>
And it takes me away to the farthest place</p><p>Like the words written in the sand<br/>
Where the waves are<br/>
I’m afraid you’ll disappear<br/>
So I always miss you<br/>
I can’t take out<br/>
All these words in my heart<br/>
But this means that I love you.”</p><p>(Through the Night by IU links: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVqbTCrXjds">acapella</a> // <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdeFxcJ85eI">lyrics</a>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the while, Mingyu tells himself that Wonwoo’s voice resonates in people’s heart. He exhales shakily. <em>‘Lady Heechul’s words weren’t exactly wrong, that I’m hoping for something from Wonwoo. Because after I met the omega, I’ve been happy with the small changes. Even if I miss my parents so much, the first thing I think about in the morning becomes Wonwoo. No matter how much we bicker, I’m still looking forward to the day because of him. When Lady Heechul said that I like Wonwoo or when Bam Bambam said that Wonwoo is my boyfriend, it doesn’t sound that bad – it’s good and pleasing enough that it annoys me – because I want to…understand Wonwoo better.’</em></p><p>When the song was cut short being an original piece, Mingyu’s cheeks are burning and this time he knows it’s not from the lighting around them. Even if an asteroid threatens to crash land at his heart, he’d still say,</p><p>‘<em>the apple of my eyes did so well.’</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong></strong>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Key was done awarding Jeonghan the 1<sup>st</sup> runner up. Then, he formally announces, “OUR MISS YONGDAM IS JEON WONWOO!”</p><p>The crowd is cheering with their mini flags in the air while the confetti blinds the stage. It took them a while to notice the commotion of the judges and the host but it successfully calmed the heat of noise.</p><p>Soon they realized Wonwoo is still not showing up to get his title.</p><p>“It’s at this moment that we’ll announce the winning division for this year’s school festival. Yes, it's the ROYAL DIVISION! Our crown prince will now be transferred to the Royal Division effective this Monday. But uhm…calm down everyone… the cash prize for the division is currently missing. That is why they asked Jeon Wonwoo in the Student Affairs Office. They say that Wonwoo knows the culprit and needs to testify. Nonetheless, we are still proclaiming him as our Ms. Yongdam. Especially that Wonwoo is going to help solve this problem. Hopefully, the cash prize of ten million won will still be rightfully given to the Royal Division.”</p><p>Key continues to calm the crowd.</p><p>As this ensue, suddenly Lady Heechul in a maroon flowing dress and elegant makeup shows at the scene. He grabs Mingyu harshly, “What is happening? Why is Wonwoo reporting that you stole the cash prize?”</p><p>Mingyu is stunned and speechless. He looks down like his heart had sunken to his feet to be stomped on until he can only feel the wave of anger rush through him. Even if he can’t seem to command his legs to move, he willed himself to go to the Student Affairs Office.</p><p>Lady Heechul stopped the rest in following after him and he’s kind of grateful for that. He didn’t want to take their time because of this misunderstanding and he wants to deal with Wonwoo head to head.</p><p>But as he gets near the white building, he felt shaken. He stops behind a tree when he sees Director Lee ushering Wonwoo outside, both of them smiling. The smile made Mingyu stood rooted to the ground. He stares darkly to signs of the Director thanking Wonwoo. The reality strikes him and he holds back his tears with clenched fists.</p><p>Asking Wonwoo to stay as his apple of the eye is like asking the titanic to not crash into an iceberg. There’s no way to take it back to the start.</p><p>He walks away with heavy steps and a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The very next morning, Kim Mingyu is no longer in the palace. The young master decided to go back to the Jung Household.</strong>
</p><p>“Very well. The Seoul Populous won’t be hearing any proclamation of the clumsiest crown prince any time soon,” says Wonwoo evenly.</p><p>Noticeably, the group is quiet today more than any other day.</p><p>Wonwoo just asked everyone to come with him in the Yongdam University on a Saturday. They don’t even show those gloomy faces when being summoned to the <em>Eternal blossom that never fades</em>. He turns to Seungcheol, “Prince hyung, the Royal Mother wants us to talk with the faculty members, right? Is there more?”</p><p>Seungcheol nods, “Nothing more, Wonwoo. It’s just sad that Mingyu is not with us.”</p><p>“Oh, heavens! He’s not dead.” Wonwoo says only to bit his lip at the sting on his arm where Seokmin slapped it playfully hard. And he glares at the latter at that.</p><p>Seokmin is back to his pouty blues with the words, “Oh, please. You obviously have something against him.”</p><p>Soonyoung just brushes off Seokmin and a skit from them never came. They stopped in their tracks when a group of regulars holding sacks of garbage approaches them.</p><p>What particularly rooted them to where they stand is the visual of the taekwondo president –</p><p>A striking bald headed Shownu…</p><p>Finally facing each other, the royals try to hold back their laughter except for Chan who PWAHAHAHA at the scene.</p><p>Shownu averts his eyes as he rubs his crystal clear bald head. Then, he starts, “Congratulations to your Division. I’m sorry for the troubles that my club members have brought you all.” He turns to Wonwoo, “Especially to you.”</p><p>Jooheon steps forward, “I’m really sorry about the treasure hunt. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”</p><p>Wonwoo nods, “It’s alright.”</p><p>“We’re going to take this one month school service with utmost bravery and diligence. I’m glad the crown prince found out that these two,” says Shownu, when I.M and Minhyuk shifts uncomfortable, he continues, “they conspired to harm you. And Kim Mingyu beat them up as he should.”</p><p>Wonwoo was unable to move. He felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly in assurance. He looks back to Seungcheol’s gesture. Even if he’s keeping up appearances, the Alpha Prince knows he’s not as composed as he seems to be. By all means! Not when that Kim Mingyu leave without saying anything.</p><p>Shownu concludes, “We’ll take the crown prince’s punishment seriously and make sure it never happens again. We’ll go now.”</p><p>Seungcheol nods at the taekwondo leader who turns around with his group, leaving behind I.M. and Minhyuk to kneel and plead for Wonwoo’s forgiveness.</p><p>The background noise is a series of ‘We’re sorry’. Seungcheol explained what happened and the royals are starting to pick up their spirit by ganging up on the two regulars that planned to harm Wonwoo.</p><p>All the while, Wonwoo continues to look ahead to the retreating bald leader and his group. <em>Kim Mingyu…why?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmmmm. why why why.<br/>So, finally the School Festival ended omg i should stop being carried away. haha<br/>From here on out, the story won't be focusing on school ;)<br/>I appreciate feedbacks and kuddos uwu.<br/>Love y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. General Euphoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“basically act like one of those movie villains who really want to convince me that they’re actually good.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>A little while now, the palace gates opened for the grand exit of cars that escorted the crown prince after finally deciding to leave the royal mansion. Mingyu just can’t wait to get home. Beside him is Secretary Jwa, who’s been eyeing him worriedly yet he can’t even fake a smile with his low energy.</p><p>Yeah, he knows he can be an open book. He’s dog-tired and it shows.</p><p>
  <em>Every once in a while a person comes along to unwrap the most negative emotions a human being can have for their own agenda. In movies, it’s known as villain. In real life, it’s the omega, Jeon Wonwoo. His agenda? He wants me to be angry as humanly as possible so he can get me out of the palace and have Junhui as the crown prince instead? That and he really thinks that I’m up for the easy money. </em>
</p><p>“Please don’t be angry anymore, your highness. Because Wonwoo isn’t this kind of person usually he’s…”</p><p>“He’s soft spoken and gentle?” Mingyu finishes her words, like how he once heard it from the Royal Mother.</p><p>“He’s also polite and considerate.” Secretary Jwa adds.</p><p>Mingyu scoffs, “How so? He obviously…Forget it. I won’t see him again anyway.”</p><p>The car ride was smooth until he realized it’s a path different. “Secretary Jwa, are we going in the wrong direction? This isn’t the way to my house. ”</p><p>“Your highness, Mr. Jung has already moved to a new house. We are now heading towards his new house.”</p><p>“My parents have moved?”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Standing in front of a big – like grand hotel big – house, Mingyu is lost for words. Awe struck and confused, he grips tight at his bags.</p><p>‘<em>Are my fathers out of their minds? To buy a house like this in such a rich neighbourhood…What’s with them</em>?’</p><p>Suddenly Jaejoong comes to view. The box he was carrying was easily swept away by Yunho. And the scene easily makes Mingyu to be all smiles as he calls their attention, “APPA!!!”</p><p>Jaejoong and Yunho beams at the voice. “Mingyu!” They ran out to greet him with a family hug. “We missed you so much!”</p><p>“Appa, did you really buy this house? Did you win the lottery or something? You didn’t even tell me that you were buying such a nice house.”</p><p>Jaejoong opens his mouth but can’t seem to find the right words that it was Yunho who carefully says, “This house is actually given to us by the Emperor. He said it was a thank you gift to us for bringing you up.”</p><p>Bewildered, he asks, “such a big thank you gift?”</p><p>Yunho nods slowly. Jaejoong quickly urges, “Let’s not stand here outside. Let’s talk inside.”</p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The dining area is wide and the choice of décors is well thought, easy to the eyes like how his Jaejoong appa wants it. Mingyu can’t help but squint at the man in question currently serving him soup. Amidst the general euphoria of reunion, there is apparent tension from them obviously avoiding eye contact and the silent pauses that come with it.</p><p>As a result, he’s too upset to just sit still, “What’s with the both of you? It’s not even two weeks and you’ve become like this? You’ve become like strangers. Even if I’m the Royal Family’s child now, I’m still Mingyu. ”</p><p>Yunho hums, “That’s true, but I already feel that you’re already in a different world from us.”</p><p>Jaejoong admits, softly. “Besides, the Emperor meant for us not to disturb you, especially during this period of time when you’ve just become part of the Royal Family.”</p><p>“You’re also preparing for the formal public proclamation of your title.”</p><p>Mingyu stares at his parents. “I don’t think you’re disturbing me. We’re one family, aren’t we?</p><p>Jaejoong looks down and hums soullessly.</p><p>He frowns and bolts up from his sit, “I don’t want it to be like this. Let’s return the house to them, and move to the old apartment. Just pretend nothing ever happened.”</p><p>“But Mingyu…”</p><p>“But you can’t bear to leave here?”</p><p>Yunho explains carefully, “It’s not a matter of whether or not I can bear to leave, but you know that I work at the company under the Emperor so…”</p><p>Jaejoong insists, “Mingyu, you’re better off with the royal family than with us. At least you don’t need to worry about your tuition fee, and you can buy whatever you want.”</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips, feeling his eyes heating up, he yells, “Liars! You’re both liars! You said that you want me. But in just a short time, you don’t want me anymore. It’s just like I was bought by the Royal Family.”</p><p>Jaejoong follows him to stop him from walking out, “Mingyu, it’s not like that.”</p><p>He swats his father’s hand away and sees the latter’s gentle face crumples into shock. Still, he lets the heavy feeling get the best of him, “It’s just like that. They give you a house, and you give them your son! How’s that different from selling me away?!”</p><p>Yunho stands up as well, his eyes apologetic. “But it’s true that the Royal Family is your real family, and that you are the Emperor’s grandson. He has been looking for you for nineteen years and wants to live with you. It’s understandable, too.’</p><p>Mingyu’s voice trembles and hot tears start running down his face, “But…I don’t know them at all. I never thought that they would appear. Don’t you know? I’m not happy at all over there. They act like I would rob them off their assets. I don’t want to be part of their family. I want to be part of your family.”</p><p>He slouches where his father hugs him and he cries harder.</p><p>Jaejoong pats him on the back. “Don’t cry. Hush, hush…”</p><p>Yunho without questions felt his heart crushing and he proclaims, “Fine! Since our Mingyu doesn’t want to go, then we’ll just return the house to the Royal Family. So what if I get fired? I don’t believe that I can’t get another job.”</p><p>Jaejoong breaks the hug to face Mingyu while nodding in agreement. “Let’s move!”</p><p>“Move right now!” Yunho shouts and Jaejoong shouts back, “We have to!”</p><p>Mingyu’s expression clears to delight at the exchange of words and he wipes his tears away. With breath hitching still, he says, “Then, I’ll go pack the things.” Jaejoong hums happily.</p><p>                                                         </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After Mingyu had arranged some things in the living room, there’s bounce in his steps as he head towards his parents. Only to stop on his tracks, smile faltering finally seeing the two, who are consoling each other and seemingly taking their last chance to admire the house. The fondness on their faces seems undeniably mixed with sadness at the thought of leaving.</p><p>Mingyu looks down, knowingly. A small smile forms having to cast his own feelings aside to connect where his parents are coming from. He feels weak that there’s a thud where he drops the bag on the floor. Just like he always does, he easily drops things. But this time doesn’t seem so bad.</p><p>It got the attention of the couple that they wearily turn to his direction.</p><p>Jaejoong looks at his husband in slight panic but Yunho quickly smiles at Mingyu, “Let’s GO!” Jaejoong repeats it high pitched, too loud. They walk together to the living room and Mingyu silently observes them.</p><p>“Appa!” When they turn to him expectant, he continues, “Forget it. Just accept it.”</p><p>The two exchanged glaces and Mingyu smiles to ease the tension as he runs to their side. “It’s the big house that you guys have dreamed of for so long! Though he wanted to give this especially to you guys, this is absolutely not a gift! It’s a loan. As a result, this is bought with money that our Jung Family borrowed from the Royal Family. In this way, father won’t get fired, and I have a legitimate excuse to not stay at the Palace. If we were to accept this as a gift, we would have endless troubles ahead.”</p><p>Yunho shakes his head. “If we are to take this as a loan, it’s not a small sum. Even if I sell your Jaejoong appa, it won’t be enough.”</p><p>Jaejoong furrowed his brow at his husband who was smiling to calm him down.</p><p>Mingyu smiles, cheekily. “Don’t worry leave it to me. Since we have such a rich relative…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p> The palace stood with its thick stone walls and moat of green as a symbol of power in the nation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Emperor laughs. “Borrow money? Why?”</p><p>Mingyu claims, “Poor people have their own principles. This is the contract. Please stamp it.”</p><p>It was Heechul who takes the paper from him to read it aloud while Leeteuk shakes his head in exasperation.</p><p>The Emperor asks for the paper and he sees Mingyu’s sign on it that he voiced proudly, “You even know how to come up with an IOU to make a deal with me. You’re indeed my biological grandson.”</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips in thought. Leeteuk comments, “The house that the emperor gave your adoptive parents can easily be sold for over 100 million KRW.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Mingyu can’t put his head around it, clouded with immeasurable digits.</p><p>Heechul smirks. “Hmm? Are you expecting a family discount, Mingyu? What do you say, my dearest father?”</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. The emperor nods slowly, “Family discount? Then, ten million KRW and five years to pay… But until then, you have to stay here in the palace. If you can’t pay back, you have to marry someone worthy that I will choose for you. So I still get to see my great grandchildren from you.”</p><p>Gaze unsteady, Mingyu tries to find a way out. <em>It’s down to a great cut – three digits to two – but still damn expensive. However, since I have five years to pay… it doesn’t sound that bad? I can still manage to earn a lot in five years or maybe less than five years so I can move out of here quickly</em>. He smirks, “It’s a deal.”</p><p>The Emperor looks delighted and quickly orders Secretary Jwa to get the royal seal.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Heechul excused himself and directly headed to his chamber. Upon entering, he jumps seeing his son seated like a wax figure. “OH DEAR, I thought you were a ghost! What are you doing here? Go out and meet more people.”</p><p>Jun twists his mouth, “Just like how you went out to meet with Principal Lee?”</p><p>Heechul smiles wide, “You found out?”</p><p>“The feud between the two divisions was your plan.”</p><p>“Hmm? No. My plan was for Kim Mingyu to stay in the Regulars as he should be. The rest was Hongki’s idea. I let my best friend tricked me into thinking that his division could win. I guess I was desperate. Why?”</p><p>Jun shakes his head disappointed, “I should be asking you that question, father. WHY?”</p><p>“Seems like you hate the idea? But then you love the idea of Wonwoo as your royal maid? My dear child, you have to be the crown prince to have him by your side.”</p><p>“I don’t…” says Jun, when Heechul didn’t say anything, he continues, “I don’t see him as the royal maid. I can have him by my side even if not as a crown prince.”</p><p>Heechul smiles amused, “How admirable! I can see so much of myself in you. If I could go back, I’d tell myself to not be so much of a rebel with a soft heart. If you choose to be a rebel, then it’s okay to be selfish.”</p><p>Junhui groans in frustration, “I don’t get you. But I know you’re doing this for me. I’m grateful just to be your child even without the crown. So please stop doing this, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”</p><p>“If you don’t want your dearest papa to get in trouble, I think you got to help me out with this one, little me.” Heechul looks away, “I remember hiding the Royal Division’s championship money and managed to make it seem like Wonwoo reported that it was Mingyu who stole it… when actually Wonwoo went to Director Lee to…”</p><p>“Father!” Junhui palmed his head lost in so many thoughts, “What have you done…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Evening comes with expensive bottle wines lined orderly at the expanse of the living room table in the crown prince’s chamber.</p><p>Minghao twirls the glass on his hand while Seokmin continues to stare at Mingyu. The latter was complaining of how extra their drinks are but still misses cheap soju.</p><p>Seokmin gave pity and handed the man hard liquor. “Everyone here knows that you need ten million won for the deal you made with the Emperor.”</p><p>Minghao adds, “Everyone knows you don’t have the money.”</p><p>Mingyu stops pouring drink at that and decided to drink from the bottle itself, not realizing the worried look that casted Seokmin’s face. He licks his lips before saying, “Then, everyone is nosy. How annoying…”</p><p>“It’s also annoying that you drank from the bottle. Give me that, how can I get some now?” Minghao takes the bottle in mild panic.</p><p>“Did I hear it right? You want to get some, Minghao?” It was Junhui who enters unannounced, “It’s so easy to make you blush, Hao.”</p><p>Mingyu watched the exchange with raised brow.</p><p>Seokmin just laughs it off, “Jun. Stop teasing Minghao. Do you know where the others are? Did they not know that we have some occasion here?”</p><p>Jun stares at Mingyu, “Welcome back.”</p><p>Mingyu nods and takes the bottle again that Minghao deemed nasty. The latter asks Jun, “Where’s Wonwoo?”</p><p>The mention of the name stilled Mingyu. All throughout the day, he has been extra careful not to cross paths with the said man, it’s almost a mantra he wants to chant and manifest. But just hearing Wonwoo’s name is enough to make his heart palpitate in a beat concerning. Can he just get some ice to slash at his chest just to remind himself of how cold he should be? Because right now, he feels like he’s warming all over. It’s the just the alcohol, he reminds himself.</p><p>Jun shrugs, “I actually came here to find Wonwoo.”</p><p>Mingyu scoffs, “Why would you find him here of all places? He hates me.”</p><p>“Wonwoo hates you?” Seokmin asks confused. Before he can say more, Junhui calls his attention, “Seokmin! Let’s find the others. We can’t celebrate with little people.”</p><p>Mingyu tilts his head. Junhui suddenly wants to find everyone? Didn’t he come for Wonwoo? And now he plans to celebrate?</p><p>Seokmin abruptly stands up with a salute, smiling tipsy. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Mingyu watched Minghao leave his side too when Jun asks for the prince to tag along. So Mingyu was left to grab the liquor as he bid them good bye. He turns side to side… he’s all alone. “So much for a celebration…”</p><p>Well, at least now, he can drink from the bottle all he wants.</p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>What time is it? It’s been an hour. Are they not coming back? Mingyu wills himself to stand. The expensive drink is damn strong and now rolling empty. This is how it feels when you can’t get used to expensive shits, it’s like there’s a sink hole that awaits you from a misstep. He starts heading out of the room feeling the need to touch someone…he feels damn lonely.</p><p>He groans, staggering to the hallway with his head painfully throbbing. Dammit.</p><p>“Mingyu?”</p><p>He snaps his head at the familiar voice. There and behold the lovely Jeon Wonwoo looking at him with refined features and that down-turned brows. “Why do you have to be so cute?”</p><p>“Hah?” Wonwoo gets near, crinkling his nose at the harsh scent of drink, “You’re drunk. Let me help you.”</p><p>“No.” says Mingyu while nodding ‘yes.’ He smiles when he gets to wrap an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, struggling to keep his balance. “You make it so hard to hate you, do you know that?”</p><p>“If you would be so considerate to stop hugging me, I can help you better?”</p><p>Mingyu snakes an arm to Wonwoo’s waist and pulls the other close until he’s surrounded by the warmth that comes with Wonwoo’s scent and he’s feeling giddy. For some reason, he feels handsome, witty and cool. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” Wonwoo stays still, eyes unsteady for there’s no space between them. “You’re still hugging me.”</p><p>“Who’s hugging you? Oh, right. You hate me.” One minute, he feels giddy and now he feels damn hurt and is ready to cry.</p><p>Wonwoo creased his brows, his hand coming up to try and hold on to Mingyu’s body keeping him from swaying slightly, “I don’t hate you.”</p><p>Mingyu hums and he starts walking whilst still embracing the omega who lets him back him up against the wall. Mingyu leans back with a smirk, letting himself indulge to the beauty before him that he easily cornered, “Right, you basically act like one of those movie villains who really want to convince me that they’re actually good.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not.” Wonwoo remains to stare at him. But it’s not a challenging gaze, more like pleading to say he’s actually good or just to plead for him to get away maybe.</p><p>But then again, Wonwoo isn’t pushing or resisting. So Mingyu moves closer than he already is, until their lips are hovering inches away from each other. He’s six feet build but he feels so damn light. He can feel his body moving. He can feel it doing what it wants. Can he stop it when it’s doing as it pleases? His hands travel down to the omega’s slim waist. He closes his eyes and takes in the flowery scent, not fully aware that he is smiling against the softness of Wonwoo’s cheek until the latter pressed a hand on his chest.</p><p>He steps back giggling and he meet those sharp beautiful eyes…“You’re so cruel and so damn attractive.”</p><p>“You’re drunk, Mingyu.”</p><p>Mingyu recalls with a grin, “At the pageant, it was fortunate that there are no criteria for personality because you’ll totally get zero percent to that.”</p><p>“Ah.” Wonwoo’s mouth agapes and he decided to stay silent with interest as he let the man babble on.</p><p>“And you could’ve get away with the talent portion if you said that you are a damn fine savings bank since you think I’m a money grabber when I just really want to grab your boobs.”</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“Your boobs.” Mingyu reaches for it slowly.</p><p>Wonwoo groans and slaps his hand. “Don’t even try, Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips to a small huff. Then, he asks, “Do you hate me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then, let me touch...”</p><p>“Nooo.”</p><p>Mingyu gives up and buries his face at the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. “You hate me. Why did you report me? I didn’t do it. I was there throughout the pageant. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. The apple of my eyes did so well.  I didn’t steal.”</p><p>“Hah? I did what? Mingyu, look at me.”</p><p>He wills himself to straighten up, to meet Wonwoo’s eyes. “I’m talking about the soft spoken and gentle, the polite and considerate royal servant, Jeon Wonwoo, here. You have the freedom to make me mad in any situation so I can get out of the palace. Because how dare me to be the crown prince when you want it to be Junhui.”</p><p>Wonwoo articulates in sarcasm, “Of course a royal servant has the freedom to make you mad. Just ask every single emperor in history.”</p><p>“You’re so proud, huh? You told everyone that I stole the royal division’s money. Are you happy now? Of course, Director Lee would reward you for that, you must be happy.”</p><p>“What…? Where did you –”</p><p>“I didn’t do it.”</p><p>Wonwoo parts his lips only for Mingyu to lean down and capture it with his. It was soft and smooth. Mingyu slowly slides his hand into the other’s hair, keeping the omega still. He angles his head, his lips pressing to a slow intoxicated kiss.</p><p>Mingyu pulls away to say, “You never listen to me.”</p><p>He rests his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder with a content hum. The heaviness of his eyelids becomes unbearable, and his body doesn’t work as he wants it to. He’s not fully conscious that Wonwoo holds him close to stop him from sliding to the floor. All he knows is that he can smell soft fabric conditioner and flowery scent enough to melt him into a comfortable slumber.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>In life there’s a giant puppy and then there’s Kim Mingyu, they’re one and the same. You probably know which one is the whole country’s crown prince, who also passed out in my arms. Very well, as the royal servant in this lifetime, how can I be completely alone for the rest of it?</em>
</p><p>Wonwoo stares at Kim Mingyu who’s already sleeping like a baby on this royal bed. He managed to change his clothes. It’s what every reasonable ancestor of his would do. But we are not living in reasonable times anymore that he let Mingyu sleep with his boxers on. He might have strived to see the almighty birthmark that is a five-petal flower. Then, he figured he had to get rid of the piece of cloth completely. So he could see all of that and more to ultimately make a self-help book on how to be desperate and dumb.</p><p>He hums, “By all means, I won’t take advantage of you.” Sighing out his caged frustration, he takes the damp wash cloth to dab at Mingyu’s forehead one last time. “Even if you…”</p><p>He bit his lip. Then, he leans away leaving the wash cloth to slide down the alpha’s face. “Ah,” he abruptly takes it off and mannerly placed it back to the basin.</p><p>He tries to even his breathing and wills himself not to glance at Mingyu’s lips. Suddenly he’s thinking about why the other said all of those things when he can still remember what really happened that night after the pageant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ongoing announcement of rankings is loud to through the speakers when Heechul informed him, “Wonwoo! They say the money for the royal division is missing. I heard Mingyu has something to do with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hah? Lady Heechul, if you would be so considerate to tell me who said that, then I’ll quickly know a fool who needs to know where Kim Mingyu stands in this whole country. Saying that to someone who has the license to print money, these people is just finding a way to use him or get rid of him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, dear. You say that but they’re currently discussing the matter in the Students Affairs Office.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very well, I’m going to tell them to make decisions that will never have a negative impact on their life,” insists Wonwoo as he rushed to the backstage exit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He reached the Students Affairs Office, still in his dress and messy wig. “I’m here to clear Kim Mingyu’s name. He didn’t steal anything. I was with him the whole day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Director Lee frowns, “No, you’re not, Jeon Wonwoo. He was here this afternoon with Bambam and some regulars… Hey, are you okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave his name out of it, Director Lee.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s silence for a bit. “Of course. I just talked to a regular student. Don’t worry. Bobby said he hide it just for fun.” Then, Director Lee points to the said regular who’s getting reprimanded inside. “Hey! Stay right there, Bobby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonwoo sighs in relief, “I’m glad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, let me walk you out. I’m also going there myself to explain everything to the department that spearhead this year’s pageant. Don’t worry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked out of the building in all smiles. “Thank you, Director Lee.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😙 drunk kiss<br/>😗 thanks for reading!<br/>😗 the new house should cost 3 billion krw (100 million twd) but i decided to cut it so hopefully mingyu affords it.<br/>😙 feel free to comment if you’re confused in any parts. feedbacks are always appreciated uwu<br/>😗 ily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't give up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He probably shouldn’t have said that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>The refreshing morning light cast calmness to the room except Mingyu woke up to a storm of hangover and he also has to deal with the knowledge that Wonwoo didn’t report him to the student affairs office and actually tried to clear his name. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Seungkwan, who looks so proud after spilling the tea like that.</p><p>If that is real, his headache can only get worse.</p><p>Absolutely nothing happened last night, he tells himself, when he can still recall drinking like a fish until he crashed to Wonwoo. Then the rest has to be a dream, there’s no other word for it. It’s a normal weekend – no, he’s not talking about Seungkwan who amazingly falls quiet.</p><p>“Then, you came here to tell me that?” He asks frowning.</p><p>Seungkwan’s shifty eyes land to the cup on the night stand. “Drink that tea to get rid of your hangover.”</p><p>“You made this?”</p><p>“Do I look like I’m good with herbal things? Wonwoo made that.”</p><p>He chokes on tea. Damn. “Wonwoo asked you bring this to me? Did he also ask you to tell me that he’s the righteous noble man of the last hundred years?”</p><p>Seungkwan admits, “You’re right. But it’s true though, Wonwoo really didn’t report you.”</p><p>Mingyu pouty hums and inhales the citrus air coming from the tea. He takes a proper sip this time. Awestruck by the soft texture, he needed to make sure it’s real liquid, it’s crazy. It tastes like healthy herbs with strong honey.</p><p>It calms his mind – he’s talking about having to clear the air with the lovely righteous noble man that is Jeon Wonwoo. He finds himself smiling through the corners of the cup.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>He ate breakfast with Seungkwan. They were joined later by his buddies, Seokmin and Minghao. Sorry Omega twins but the real besties are these two. They’re less weird than everyone else. The four of them extended their talk in the courtyard. Then, he excused himself.</p><p>It’s still a weekend and he wants to spend it with his parents, Yunho and Jaejoong.</p><p>On his way out, he saw the lovely omega that is Wonwoo. Now he feels like staying. “Good morning!”</p><p>Wonwoo stares him down, not so friendly, because he’s deliberately blocking the omega’s way. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I remember kissing you last night,” Mingyu says smoothly, when Wonwoo stays silent, he goes on, “soft and delicious.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s eyes widen, “You…!”</p><p>“I was talking about the tea that you made for me.” He laughs. The look on Wonwoo’s face is so cute! The omega is very cute that he feels like a winner whenever he sees Wonwoo in this state.</p><p>“You’re annoying. I just got reminded that I have to run for the hills. Now, move.”</p><p>He bit his lips. They really did kiss. He can still feel it but the memory is fleeting because of the influence of alcohol. <em>Can we do it sober now? See, Wonwoo can’t stop glaring and things don’t look so good for me. But…Don’t give up. </em>“What else did I do?”</p><p>“You said I’m cruel and I’m a villain.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I’m so fucked up.</em>
</p><p>“You said I have zero percent personality. And I’m a savings bank.”</p><p>Hoot. Arrows have strike Mingyu with every words. Help him hide his embarrassing self. “I’m sorry. Um–I’ve misunderstood some things. Thank you for taking my side that time. You know that I’m innocent.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, softly. “I’m also grateful that you were able to report the regulars who planned to lock me up.”</p><p><em>So lovely and so cute…</em>that he can’t help but to reply proudly, “I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>“Keep the country safe, not me. Stupid.”</p><p>
  <strong>“You righteous noble man of the last hundred years…I like you.”</strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo stares at him seemingly loss for words. At every second, Mingyu can feel his heart fluttering and ready to burst any moment. He also feels scared and damn nervous. He probably shouldn’t have said that. <em>Damn, my lovely Wonwoo knows me so well – I really am stupid.</em></p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Mingyu spent a wonderful time with his parents today. He went back to the palace with bags of snacks and directly handed it over to Wonwoo upon seeing him. His smile is widest in front of this person, “That’s for you, Wonuuu~”</p><p>“It’s almost midnight, Kim Mingyu. It’s only a matter of time and the Royal Mother was about to call a search party for you once again.”</p><p>“There’s strawberry milk inside, Minghao told me you like it. I’ll be a strawberry milk in the next life so you’ll like me too~”</p><p>“Kim Mingyu! Are you not going to listen?” Wonwoo asks, still with the softest silvery voice.</p><p>Mingyu stares fondly. “Okay, I’m listening.”</p><p>“You came back home late.”</p><p>“You sound like a wife. Do you want to be my wife?”</p><p>“You’re annoying. If you would be so considerate to tell us you’re never coming back again, I’d be glad.”</p><p>He whines, “Aw, you don’t mean that.”</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, shoving back the bags of snack. “It’s bedtime. Take these, I won’t eat them.”</p><p>With all the countless ethics books this omega knows, he has this poor manner of changing the topic? Mingyu smirks, “Don’t you know what midnight snack is? Doesn’t matter, eat them tomorrow.” Then he raise a brow at Wonwoo’s weary expression, “Oh, you eat pasta and expensive chef’s menu as snacks right? Damn rich bastards.”</p><p>“Ah. You’re still the noisiest crown prince.”</p><p>“Good night, righteous noble man of the last hundred years.” Mingyu walks past his lovely Wonwoo.</p><p>“Mingyu. Head directly to the royal mother’s chamber first.”</p><p>“Nagging like a wife. Do you want to be my wife?”</p><p>“…” That deadpan expression changing to such cute angry face.</p><p>It makes Mingyu wants to bother the omega some more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The next days continued like that. Mingyu always visits the Jung household and comes back to the palace looking for his lovely righteous noble man.</p><p>Wonwoo, as the fairy maid, accompanies him in the car that escorts them to Yongdam University. There, he leaves strawberry milk for Wonwoo every single day like he’s a secret admirer in a melodrama.</p><p>He wants to do something special for the omega every day!</p><p>Today, he learned that Wonwoo plans to arrange a section in the library. And just like this, he gets to know Wonwoo better.</p><p>He walks inside the orange lit library. It’s almost midnight, such a brave soul.</p><p>“You’re so impatient. You can do this tomorrow, can’t you?” Mingyu states that instead just to mess with the omega.</p><p>“You’re annoying. It seems like every time I go out of my room at this hour, somebody’s shadow gets to follow me instead. Who told you to come here?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” <em>It was Minghao who informed me. How supportive. I’m about to cry.</em></p><p>Wonwoo stares at him, pointedly.</p><p>“Wonu. What can I help you with?”</p><p>“If you would be so considerate to run back to your doghouse, that’d help me.”</p><p>“You say that when you can only carry three books at a time? Lame.” Mingyu grabs them away from Wonwoo. He smiles and patiently waits until Wonwoo gets his signal and gives in. His face brightens delighted, when Wonwoo starts piling up more books on top of the ones he’s already carrying, until it’s up his face-level and he’s grunting with heaviness. “That’s enough.”</p><p>“Twelve books? Lame.” Wonwoo mocks and adds the thirteenth book smugly. “Follow me.”</p><p>He twists his mouth, “Wow, you’re not going to carry anything? Okay. You have such delicate hands because you don’t have to lift a finger when everyone is always so ready to baby you.”</p><p>“Stop complaining.”</p><p>“Can I hold your hand after this?”</p><p>“Ah. Just drop those books and leave.” Wonwoo is about to snatch them away.</p><p>“Okay, fine. Let’s not hold hands and just sleep together after.” He says cheekily and as expected Wonwoo continues to eagerly attempt to get the books from him. “I’m kidding. Let me handle this so we can go to sleep after, separately.”</p><p>Wonwoo whines, softly. “Keep your perverted mind to yourself.”</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips. <em>Stop making that face. It makes me want to tease you more. And maybe even kiss you, sober. </em>In the end, he obediently follows the omega.</p><p>They walk past rows and rows and rows of books that appear overwhelming under the moody orange lights. The bookshelves are so tall and it still opens to the second floor where more of neat arrays are lined up. All of which are closest to the high ceilings enchanting with its delicate designs.</p><p>“Mingyu, watch out!”</p><p>Suddenly, he trips to a mini table and dives to the carpeted floor. In no time, the floor gets crowded in a mess of books. He turns his head to the cute face of Wonwoo expressing frustration<em>.</em></p><p><em>Sorry, but it’s not just you who’s frustrated here</em>.</p><p>“By all means! Great help, Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo frowns at the object that caused Mingyu to trip over and fall.</p><p>It wasn’t a mini table but a wooden stand of books. The said books being on the floor already mixed to the ones he was holding a while ago. Mingyu barks, “I’m sorry! Can I run to my dog house now?”</p><p>To his surprise, Wonwoo lays down on the floor beside him.</p><p>He quickly shifts in his space. Both of them are facing the high ceilings in its moody orange tones that accentuate the intricate designs.</p><p>It’s enchanting almost magical. But can’t be compared to the strong attraction he gets from the person beside him. He can’t help but carefully turn his head to the side to admire Wonwoo’s flawless face instead.</p><p>Would time permit him to relish more of this moment?</p><p>He can only let his gaze roam; memorize the kind face of the omega whilst being aware that his heart is not steady. It’s going to thump out of his chest, it’s concerning. He breathes out shaky.</p><p>Damn, Wonwoo is captivating.</p><p>Wonwoo voiced out softly like he’s about to say a secret, “I used to do this when I was a child. My grandfather used to pick a book for me to read. He’s so keen that I must finish every book. He said, if you start something, you must finish it. I must value that trait like every Jeon.”</p><p>“Every Jeon must be pushy.”</p><p>“You’re annoying. By all means, every Jeon has zero percent personality.”</p><p>Mingyu gawks, “Let it go, please? Please? My drunk state is a joke.”</p><p>“Your sober state is also a joke.”</p><p>“Wow. I’ll let that slide.”</p><p>There’s a bit of silence. Then, Wonwoo breaks it, “My father is not pushy. He never stepped his foot here in the library. Even my mother talked to grandfather about it. She says not to pressure her child with the doctrines of the lineage.”</p><p>“Why –” Mingyu bit his lip, preventing himself from asking more.</p><p>“They’re not interested. So when they left me with my grandfather, I ultimately end up sleeping here in the library many times. On the floor just like this, awed by the glimpse of a dreamy view and lulled by the warmth of books.”</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips. He knows that Wonwoo’s parents left the palace. They left their child to Sir William Jeon, the royal servant of the Emperor. The royal mother also hinted about a feud between his father and Wonwoo’s father. That’s why he needs to a have good meaningful relationship with the last Jeon in the lineage, Wonwoo.</p><p>“I’m only interested in food when I was a kid, never of books. Jaejoong appa’s bulgoggi soup is top notch.”</p><p>“That’s why you’re a giant baby.”</p><p>“Wow, says the one who everyone loves to baby.”</p><p>“Stop playing with me, giant baby.”</p><p>“I’m not playing with you, baby.” He smirks while receiving a cute glare.</p><p>They continued to banter until he decided it was enough and proceeds to ask Wonwoo about the books he read as a child. He was able to witness how Wonwoo lights up in excitement when he talks about the things he loves. Mingyu likes it like this.</p><p>He can fondly stare at the omega at his heart’s content.</p><p>“The proclamation of title will be on the first week of fall. You will formally greet the Seoul Populous in the Public Grand Palace.”</p><p>Oh. He should get used to the way this noble man changes topic poorly. “I’m nervous. Can you sing me for me, please? Please? The one you sang during the pageant.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Mingyu smiley waits for it.</p><p>“Be nervous all you want.”</p><p>Mingyu says pouty, “Wonuuu~ sing for me~”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’ll be damn nervous and…and I’ll faint.”</p><p>“Everyone would be as well. Talk about Kim Mingyu, the crown prince of clumsiness. That should be your title, your highness.”</p><p>“<strong>Then, I’m the crown prince of clumsiness and you’re the righteous noble man of the last hundred years.</strong>’”</p><p>Wonwoo smiles at him with no plans of disagreeing. Mingyu was stunned for a bit. He feels his cheeks warming up as they lay there side by side surrounded by books.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The crown prince likes someone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Burn with a low blue flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>Before he directs to his parents’ house today, Mingyu has other plans first. At the right wing of the palace, passed through arches of thick vines with budding fire-colored flowers, is where the greenhouse is. The one that Mingyu’s been waiting for had finally reached the place.</p><p>Wonwoo, who’s holding orange flower pots, stands there without words upon entering.</p><p>They hold each other’s gazes surrounded by the earthy tones and bathe in the late afternoon light.</p><p>Wonwoo asks, evenly. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Mingyu replies with a smile and walks towards to the omega so he could take the pots and switch them with his basket full of planting materials. “I’m going to help you plant.”</p><p>“If you would be so considerate to touch the books of the new considered touchstone of monarchy for the growth of you and ultimately the Seoul Populous, then I’d be at ease.”</p><p>“I’ve touched those books already. Now, let me help you.”</p><p>Wonwoo squints at him, “Perfectly phenomenal that the crown prince would do something like that.”</p><p>“Well, you just said touch.”</p><p>“By all means, touch the soil because that would really help you touch the heart of your people.”</p><p>Mingyu leans so their faces are aligned, “Aren’t you touched? I’m going to help you.”</p><p>Wonwoo keeps distance, “Ah. There is no need. Seokmin will be here any minute.”</p><p>“Seokmin went somewhere.” To be honest, Seokmin is the one who helped him discover Wonwoo’s schedule especially when the omega allots time for planting. The two of them kindly plotted this so he could spend time with Wonwoo.</p><p>“That traitor… Very well, you’ll help me make a mess of this place, crown prince of clumsiness,” says Wonwoo in his exasperated voice.</p><p>“…”</p><p> “What would my ancestors say if I let the crown prince plant?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“They are going to hunt me in my dreams, Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Ah. Are you not going to listen?”</p><p>The omega trails behind him with those endless whining while Mingyu continues to course his way in the earthy spacious glasshouse. He chides, “I’d be more surprised to know that no crown prince plants. If you can’t even take care of plants, how can you take care of your people?”</p><p>There’s a stutter in Wonwoo’s step before he hums in defeat.</p><p>Mingyu raised his brow at the silence that follows. Smiling in awe when he looks back to find the righteous noble man of the last hundred years in front of an array of leafy bonsai already silently cutting dried leaves. Cut Cut Cut.</p><p>If you’d look closely, the gentle ambience of the greenhouse accentuates the elegance that comes natural with the omega.</p><p>Mingyu places the orange pots down so he could take something out of the discarded basket.</p><p>Now that he’s close enough to the familiar scent of the omega, outstanding even when surrounded with hundreds of flowers, he feels weak.</p><p>Wonwoo smells like a warm, sunny morning walk through a wildflower meadow still covered in morning dew.</p><p>Mingyu worked part time in a flowershop once and it reminds him of a whiff of toned down blue hyacinth and iris.</p><p>This nectarine musk of the omega brings him comfort and calmness.</p><p>He reaches for Wonwoo’s hands and slips the yellow gloves – fitting those delicate fingers with a soft smile forming his lips because Wonwoo lets him – then met those beautiful eyes when done.</p><p>Wonwoo averts his gaze only to lower his head so Mingyu could fit a yellow hat on his head.</p><p>Mingyu stares at the omega, “It’s cute. It suits you.”</p><p>“Cheeky Bastard. Are you making fun of me?”</p><p><em>I was cursed for the first time. It’s okay because Wonwoo looks so cute.</em> He insists, “It really suits you, brightest sunflower.”</p><p>“Brightest sunflower? What a brilliant way of saying yellow.” Wonwoo says unenthusiastic as he starts piling up the dried leaves that fell on the soil with his yellow gloved hands.</p><p>“I was talking about you. There are so many flowers here but you’re the brightest –”</p><p>“Stupid.”</p><p>With a sly smile, Mingyu connects the word that cuts his sentence and directs it to Wonwoo, “You’re the brightest stupid.”</p><p>Wonwoo crinkles his nose, “You’re annoying.”</p><p>They continue to banter with Mingyu riling up the omega, like a biting puppy that is just being playful.</p><p>All the while, Wonwoo remains to burn with a low blue flame.</p><p>Mingyu decided it’s enough and takes the orange pots with him. He found a vacant space where he lines up every pot that he filled in with healthy soil.</p><p>After a little while, Wonwoo crouches beside him to hand over numerous roses in majestic colors wrapped in smooth paper. With the expensive looks of it, it’d probably cost millions.</p><p>Mingyu takes the large bouquet, “You’re so sweet.”</p><p>“Oh, not really. They need to be homed in the flower pots.”</p><p>“There’s a sunflower here.”</p><p>“Stupid. That’s a cream rose, silver cloud, distant drums, dainty bess and that one’s a francis meilland. We cultivate different roses here.”</p><p><strong>“There’s a sunflower,” </strong>insists Mingyu with a stupid smile on his face, “<strong>You</strong>.”</p><p>The omega stares at him, before shaking his head with a small smile.</p><p>Mingyu smiles wide at his brightest sunflower. With his unsubtle glances, they planted the gorgeous roses in silence.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🌻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mad as a hornet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>The fine weather that comes the next day is even better because there were no afternoon classes for Kim Mingyu. He hurriedly went to the Jung household. He had an early dinner with them and arrived back at the palace around eight o’clock in the evening.</p><p>“Seokmin!” He calls out the man who lights up expectant, “I’m done! Go get him.”</p><p>Seokmin salutes before scrambling out so he could talk to Soonyoung. The latter will soon get Wonwoo. It’s like a relay and Mingyu will be the one to hand over the trophy.</p><p>Minghao says with a raised brow, “Fascinating. You only have one cup.”</p><p>“Yeah, for Wonwoo.”</p><p>“I’m so overjoyed that you made tea and completely forgot about your buddies that’s been helping you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mingyu answers, thoughtlessly. He wearily meets Minghao’s disappointed stare, “No, I’m sorry. I mean, hey, don’t sulk. I’m getting more nervous over here. What should I say?”</p><p>“Say what you want to say.”</p><p>“Okay. Um–I want to say…”</p><p>“‘Wonwoo, drink this to cure your loneliness before bed and let’s fuck.’ You want to say that.”</p><p>Mingyu yelps, “Damn you.”</p><p>He joins Minghao’s giggle with his best fake laugh.</p><p>Suddenly, his lips felt dry. This tea is for Wonwoo. This limited edition, very healthy and delicious tea is for Wonwoo only, he reminds himself.</p><p>Then, before him stands his lovely righteous man that is Wonwoo. But there’s also Soonyoung, Junhui, and Jihoon trailing behind him.</p><p>Mingyu tightens his grip at the cup. Damn.</p><p>“Mingyu. You’re home early.” Wonwoo didn’t seem to expect him. Whatever Seokmin said to convince these people to come here doesn’t matter. Because the omega is here, that’s what he really wanted after all.</p><p>“Sounds like a wife. Do you want to be my wife?” He replies, beaming at Soonyoung’s teasing noises and ignoring Junhui’s look of disagreement. Then, he fills up the cup, pretends it didn’t spill, “I made a herbal tea, for my wife.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Okay. I won’t call you that if you drink this.” His mouth twists in challenge.</p><p>“Go on, hyung. Drink it. Mingyu travelled around the world to make this fine tea.” Seokmin says but Minghao corrects, “Just around the palace to look for lemon grass.”</p><p><em>Thanks, buddies. I’m about to cry.</em> “This is good for digestion and for a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>Even Soonyoung helped in encouraging Wonwoo until the omega hums to agree, reaching for it and taking a long sip thereafter.</p><p><em>Yes! </em>Mingyu bit his lip waiting for a response. But the omega just stares at him. <em>Come on, say that it’s good.</em></p><p>Suddenly the cup gets snatched from Wonwoo’s hold.</p><p><em>Noooooo. </em>Forget this limited edition tea, forget the efforts he made, forget the well thought containers he didn’t break, Mingyu can only widen his eyes.</p><p>Jihoon sips and comments in a pleased voice, “It’s well-made. I’ve tried many teas and this one is at the top.”</p><p><em>But I made that for Wonwoo…</em>Mingyu was about to take it only to jump in panic when Soonyoung beats him to it.</p><p>“Jihoon’s saliva makes this sweeter…” Soonyoung says after a noisy long sip, enough to make Mingyu’s eyebrows twitch.</p><p><em>Nooo…that’s for my wife. </em>But Mingyu gets caught in the banter that ensures between Jihoon and Soonyoung. He didn’t even have the time to stop his two buddies who also helped themselves with the tea and the stupid idea of a one cup.</p><p>He turns to Wonwoo with his best sad puppy face.</p><p>“It is good,” says Wonwoo in a kind voice. “Thank you.”</p><p>It’s enough to melt Mingyu’s heart once again that he smiles so wide, so easy to please, “You’re welcome, wife.”</p><p>“You cheater, you said you won’t call me that.” The omega’s sulky tone stunned Mingyu.</p><p><em>So cute</em>. “Okay Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>A smooth sailing week passed by and Mingyu never felt more elated as today. You’d be happy too if you woke up one day and you find out that your wife is going to meet your parents. Or Wonwoo will accompany him to the Jung household, and that’s basically the same.</p><p>This is a serious matter.</p><p>“Wonu~ you smell good~” He scoots closer, taking in his favorite scent that fills up the air inside the car. Sniffing Wonwoo like this gives him comfort and happiness.</p><p>“I always smell good.” Wonwoo didn’t spare him a glance.</p><p>“I see you’re so eager to meet my parents.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t have a choice. I was asked by the royal mother to accompany you.”</p><p>“The royal mother is over the top. He’s putting my wife out there like a proud parent.” He fails to complain with his excited voice.</p><p>“Who are you calling wife? You’re the one who’s over the top. If you would be considerate to stop barking, can’t you see I’m doing something?”</p><p>His eyes flutter down to the laptop where the omega is busy typing away, “Wow. Can you do that later, please? Please? We’re still in the car, you’ll get dizzy.”</p><p>Wonwoo peels his attention off the screen just to glare at him.</p><p>He scoots away with puppy eyes. “Okay, genius. Do whatever you want.”</p><p>The typing becomes the background noise for a while. Suddenly Wonwoo decides to close his laptop as well as his eyes as he leans back with creased brows.</p><p>Mingyu snorts, “I told you so, righteous noble man of the last hundred years<em>.</em>”</p><p>“Coming from the crown prince ahead of this time who knows nothing but go out until late hours?”</p><p>“Wonu, you’re worried about me?”</p><p>“The royal mother is worried about you. It ultimately leads to my sleepless nights.”</p><p>“How genius, I was the one MIA but you’re the one with sleepless nights…?”</p><p>“Stupid. Are you going to forget that I’m your royal servant? Waiting for you to return to the Palace, while constantly updating the Royal mother, says a lot about nightmares.”</p><p>“You’re lame. Just say that you’re worried about me.” Mingyu’s smile was teasing and the omega takes none of it.</p><p>“…”</p><p>He leans forward enough for Wonwoo to palm at his chest so he could stop staring too close. He didn’t budge and says instead, “Don’t overthink. I don’t go to other places, just my parents’ house.”</p><p>Wonwoo opens his eyes to meet his eyes. Mingyu’s eyes flutter down to the omega’s mouth parting slightly probably to scold him at their closeness. Something that didn’t happen for Wonwoo hums in acknowledgement, “What were you doing there up until midnight?”</p><p>Mingyu can’t help but smile with his heart skipping a beat. “It’s a secret.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>JUNG HOUSEHOLD</strong>
</p><p>The sweet home of grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, Mingyu expected that his Jaejoong appa would pamper Wonwoo. But not to this extent that his wife was dragged away from him so the two could bond over herbal things.</p><p>Mingyu lets them wander in his appa’s herbal garden. But as the time goes by, he couldn’t keep still. He finds himself pondering lies to separate the two. So he did, “Appa, is that some new herbs over there?”</p><p>Then, Jaejoong takes the bait and gets pre-occupied.</p><p>At that, he snatches Wonwoo away smoothly. “What did you two talked about?”</p><p>Wonwoo whispers back, “You learned about herbs here?”</p><p>“Um–appa told you?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums with narrowed eyes.</p><p>He sighs in defeat, “Yeah. The different kinds, benefits, and how to make them into tea, appa taught me all of it. Now, you get why I stay here until late hours.”</p><p>“Oh.” Wonwoo looks at him with those down-turned brows, expecting him to say more.</p><p>Suddenly Jaejoong excitedly calls Wonwoo, who abruptly smiles in return.</p><p>Mingyu forces a smile as the omega leaves his side. Yeah, anyone would know where Mingu gets his persistent nature – Jaejoong.</p><p>“I didn’t know we have this herbal plant for insect bites and stings. I forgot the name, aigoo.” Jaejoong pursed his lips.</p><p>Mingyu has the same expression. To think he was kidding earlier, it’s amazing that his Jaejoong appa really found a new herb…?</p><p>Wonwoo respectfully directs with a smile, “That is a penny royal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the royal dining hall, the atmosphere is tense that even the classic music in the background does nothing to mask it. The elite royal princes of the palace have already taken their dinner and some of them don’t really dine here.</p><p>At this very moment, there is only one person sitting in front of the long table full of delicious foods.</p><p>It is Emperor Ilkook with a serious stance, like he’s staring through an icy ground.</p><p>Leeteuk walks in and checks the clock, “Father, it’s half past eight in the evening. Would you like to eat first?”</p><p>“I’ll wait a little while longer for Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>JUNG HOUSEHOLD</strong>
</p><p>The sweet home of grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p> </p><p>The Jung couple is fond of Wonwoo. Now that Mingyu feels light, he realized that his anticipation caged some nervousness.</p><p>His Jaejoong appa fills Wonwoo’s bowl with the dish he made, “Eat more. Let me tell you, this bolgogi soup taste really good.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Wonwoo is about to take a sip but stops his spoon midway with the intent gazes of the three people fixed on him. He asks, wearily. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. We’re just worried that you’re not used to simple food like this.” Yunho answers the omega in a careful manner.</p><p>Wonwoo sips happily, “It’s tasty.”</p><p>The two adults looked at each other with a sense of accomplishment.</p><p>Mingyu hums in content. He can now divide his attention to eating his own food and taking glances at the omega.</p><p>After the nice dinner, they stayed seated, bound to hear the love story of his parents. It never fails to amaze him how his Jaejoong appa never gets tired of telling this same sweetheart story of a young couple who never fell apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p> </p><p>The classical musical continues to fill the dining hall. Every second drags slow as the emperor waits for his grandchild. He clenches his jaw and relaxes, takes a deep breath and still with his back straight, he can only stare at the foods.</p><p>Then, he asks stoic, “Leeteuk, Mingyu is still not back?”</p><p>“No. Mingyu and Wonwoo have not left the Jung household yet.”</p><p>The Emperor turns away with a straight face.</p><p>“Father, would you like someone to bring you new dishes and eat first?”</p><p>“No need. I’m not hungry yet.”</p><p>“I understand.” Leeteuk looks around with hopeful eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>JUNG HOUSEHOLD</strong>
</p><p>The sweet home of grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p> </p><p>They laugh at Yunho’s attempt of saving himself from Jaejoong’s story. Mingyu glances at Wonwoo whose genuine reaction says he’s being attentive. It’s pleasing to the ears whenever Wonwoo hums to encourage Jaejoong to keep telling his stories. Mingyu smiles amused at how his father gets extra excited.</p><p>Then, Jaejoong leans forward, “It’s an urban legend and is an extremely rare occurrence. When an alpha and omega fall in love at first sight outside their cycle and feel a special bond between them, they are said to be soulmates.”</p><p>Urban legend? That’s the first time Mingyu hears that. He shakes his head, “Appa where did that come from? Even if you are an omega and father is a beta, that doesn’t make you less of a soulmates.”</p><p>“I know. I mean, how about the two of you?”</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged glances. When Wonwoo looks down and away, Mingyu stammers, “How about the hot choco?”</p><p>Jaejoong tilts his head and gets the cue from his husband insted, “How sweet is that? I mean the hot choco~ I’ll get them now~”</p><p>“Too sweet~ Too sweet~ The Dessert!” Yunho says over his shoulders as he follows Jaejoong into the kitchen.</p><p>He can’t believe that even when his parents kept on doting on them, Wonwoo remains calm.</p><p>Experiencing this for a more personal level is exactly what he needed to submit to what the royal mother and everyone in the palace believes. Wonwoo really is a soft-spoken, gentle, polite and considerate person.</p><p>Mingyu knows that his parents are going to gossip about his non-existent love life. But Wonwoo is smiling at him seeming to enjoy the time spent here and Mingyu is suddenly so ready for a love life to exist after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p> </p><p>Secretary Jwa enters the dining hall, “Emperor, the crown prince and Wonwoo have already left the Jung’s household. <strong>But they have already eaten.</strong>”</p><p>Leeteuk’s smile drops as he worriedly eyes the Emperor, “Would you like to eat now, father? I’ll tell the kitchen to warm up the food.”</p><p>There’s a loud thud on the table where the Emperor slammed his fists. He bolts up from his seat, directs at the food as he yells in a fuming voice, “Keep it all away!”</p><p>Then, he walks out as mad as a hornet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ع˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The very next morning is just a normal day. It wouldn’t be normal if the emperor walks into the dining hall without frowning. The long table had decors of porcelains and plants instead of food for breakfast. He turns to Secretary Jwa and says disappointed, “Why didn’t you set the table for Mingyu?”</p><p>“Mingyu went to the Jung household early in the morning, Emperor. He might not be having lunch with you.”</p><p>“Again? How many times does he want to go back?” The Emperor clenches his jaw.</p><p>Leeteuk can’t help but sigh, “Father, do you need me to get Mingyu back?”</p><p>“No need. The problem doesn’t lie with him.”</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>“Lions are different from cats.” The Emperor states, firmly. “Do you think the noble lions should keep in contact with the cats?”</p><p>Leeteuk bows, “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>That afternoon, at the Ja-du Stone Company, Jung Yunho was personally called by the division head. But his boss words sent his nerves on frenzy. “The emperor wants to see you.”</p><p>Then, Yunho was left in the office, alone with the Emperor and his secretary. He feels cold sweats as silent seconds passed. He can only lower his head as he couldn’t meet the piercing eyes of Emperor Ilkook.</p><p>“I believe this is our first time meeting each other.”</p><p>“Yes, emperor. I have yet to thank you in person. Mingyu said–” his words were cut short.</p><p>“I want to talk to you about something else. How long have you been working in the company?”</p><p>
  <em>Before he landed a job in Ja-du Stone Company, Yunho was a struggling shoe polisher. He was a beta who could make a shoe shine faster just so he could shine another pair. Everyone thinks that this is a more decent job for betas. He never complained, even if he had a proper degree in management. He was desperate. They already have Mingyu at that time and he’s the happiest when he can come home with milk. Unlike the shoes that come to him, he never lost his shine. Until a regular customer saw it and he was offered a job in a company owned by the royalty.</em>
</p><p>He stutters, “Fifteen years.”</p><p>“You’re still a low raking employee?!” The emperor raises his voice. He gives a tight lipped smile, “Why?”</p><p>The beta was shaken. If his voice trembles, he wasn’t sure, “I don’t quite understand your question.”</p><p>
  <em>He’s got an idea of it. The class system, he wants to say. But he would not talk back to the greatest Alpha in the eyes of the whole country. Important positions are dominated by Alphas. Alphas with strong connections with other Alphas would be promoted easier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A beta like him was also hired by an Alpha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The class system and the racism that comes with it can’t be changed overnight. He can still recall the thick documents that Jaejoong needs to present to every employer that turned him down in the end. The requirements for Omegas including medical certificates are overflowing. When the monarchy announced that heat suppressants increased the employment rate for omegas, they were the first ones who took the news lightly. Jaejoong didn’t land any job in the end. But he was the best housemaker that Yunho can ever ask for.</em>
</p><p>“Why are you still a low ranking employee after working in the company for fifteen years? Is there something wrong with the company’s policy, or is there a problem with your ability?”</p><p>He can’t possibly say anything bad to the company, “The company’s policy is perfect.”</p><p>The emperor glowers and voiced sternly, “That means the problem lies with your ability then. What kind of example do you think you’re setting for Mingyu with your current accomplishments? That’s how far a Beta can do? Just eat and wait to die?”</p><p>Yunho couldn’t lift his head. He feels so little like an ant that got easily stomped on. The familiar feeling comes to mind. When Mingyu once told him to quit his job, after overhearing his colleagues joke about betas being the bottom of the food chain in this company, and he can only laugh it off. But he can’t do that now. It kills him inside because the emperor is right. His mouth’s a straight line – keep it all in.</p><p>“Or do you and your wife hope to depend on Mingyu for the rest of your lives so that you need not worry about living expenses?”</p><p>“We’ve never thought that way, Emperor. What do you want? Please don’t beat around the bush.”</p><p>“I’ll explain it to you clearly. I think that you are not qualified to be Mingyu’s adoptive father. Your existence will only hinder Mingyu’s future growth.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>JUNG HOUSEHOLD</strong>
</p><p>The sweet home of grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p> </p><p>Jaejoong clutches his chest, dead worried about his husband who was almost hit by a car. “Why are you so careless? Mingyu didn't visit today but if he knew... hey, sweetheart, are you okay?”</p><p>Yunho remains to be in daze, “The emperor told me…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback to the conversation held in the office where the Emperor, who towers above all, says to him –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As an employee of the company, you are a failure. As a father, you are also a failure, so much so that as a husband, you’re just a complete failure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you let your husband and son worry about their living expenses. What rights do you have to say that you love them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mingyu is a kind child. Even though you are such a useless failure, he still treats you like his own father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On account that you and your husband have brought Mingyu up for so many years, I can give you a sum of money to let you live the rest of your lives in peace. This isn’t much of a problem.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I plan to give you a chance, to prove that you are not a useless bum.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yunho takes the documents handed over by Secretary Jwa.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“That is a letter of appointment for the Chief of Operations Department in Japan. Do you want to be a useless bum? Or do you want to prove your ability in Japan? You decide for yourself.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaejoong takes everything with a heavy heart. He scoops his husband in his arms.</p><p>Yunho slouches more and speaks, “Sweetheart, should I accept the job in Japan? It would be very hard on us. But I really don’t want Mingyu to think that I’m a useless father. I don’t want Mingyu to think that I can only go this far because I’m a Beta, who only eats and wait to die and have to rely on him.”</p><p>Jaejoong faces him with glazed eyes, “If we were to really go to Japan, we would have even less chances of seeing Mingyu.”</p><p>“Actually, I understand what the Emperor meant. He just doesn’t want us to see Mingyu again. But the things that he said about me are totally right.” Yunho deflates at every word.</p><p>Jaejoong abruptly kneels to hold Yunho’s gaze and hold those hands that worked so hard for their family. He felt the heaviness in his heart seams hot to his eyes. But he tries his best to smile, “Don’t think like that. We may be poor, but atleast we have been living happily for the past few years.”</p><p>Yunho hums, weakly. The firmness of his hold on Jaejoong’s hands is as firm as his voice, “Sweetheart, I really want to be a father who can let his son be proud of him, and not someone who is useless and can’t answer back other people. I’m still a low ranking beta employee after working for fifteen years. That’s pretty bad.”</p><p>From where he’s kneeling, he can see that there’s no humor in his husband’s eyes. Where is that usual cheerful man that he loves so much? Jaejoong’s feels his heart sink at every minute. He finds himself resting his cheek on the back of his hand that remains to hold Yunho’s hand tighter, “No matter what decision you make, I will support you.”</p><p>In the silence that arise, Yunho decided to rest his head on the crown of Jaejoong's head. Jaejoong smiles but his hand is wet with tears falling beyond his control.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu 200 kuddos<br/>Thank youuuu.🌸</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Into the blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to check out the<br/><em>[<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7dVNqMKmfh48vR1hxpb40i?si=UNBGNI73Q5qUzzt8B9Gs9A">playlist</a>]</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>The morning light flows free through the car space where Mingyu opened the window so he could breathe some fresh air. With him is Wonwoo, in the same car that would drive them to Yongdam University. He smiles as he was able to sneak a strawberry milk at the omega’s space like how he does every single day.</p><p>But that smile didn’t last long, for Wonwoo just told him that Mingyu can’t go to his parents’ house today.</p><p>“But I wasn’t able to go yesterday, too.” Mingyu says in a sulky tone. Yesterday was at the Royal Mother’s request and now what?</p><p>“You need to learn waltz, crown prince.”</p><p>His pout was replaced with an expectant smile, so easy to please, “Wonu, you want to dance with me?”</p><p>“I have to teach you waltz even if I don’t want to. Do you understand now?”</p><p>Mingyu scoffs. It’s clear that he really needs to read about modern monarchy. Damn. It’s not like he could just sit on the throne and watch a cool performance like every historical k-dramas that he watched. In this modern time, it is now influenced by different cultures and he needs to fit in with every expectation that will come his way.</p><p>He’s already holding his breath with the weight of his thoughts. But then, he looks at the person beside him.</p><p>For some reason the heaviness gradually lightens.</p><p>Wonwoo elaborates in his usual calm and collected demeanor. “Everyone would want to dance with the crown prince. It is my obligation that you get to dance with them without crushing their feet, as what Lady Heechul complained, if the crown prince can still recall.”</p><p><em>What’s with the sudden formality? </em>Yeah, Mingyu can still recall, “Lady Heechul is forever over the top. He walked just fine. Now don’t worry.” He twists his mouth, “You’ll walk just fine as well. I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Wonwoo whines, softly. “Keep your perverted mind to yourself.”</p><p>Mingyu laughs. “What were you thinking of?”</p><p>“I think you’re annoying.”</p><p>“I want to dance with you.”</p><p>“I want to throw you out of this car.” Wonwoo turns his head away from him.</p><p>He whines, “Aw, you don’t mean that.”</p><p>“…” The omega’s angle shows how red his ear got.</p><p>“You’re so cute, Wonu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Ballroom Hall</strong>
</p><p>A remarkable large scale hall hosting royal balls, with high ceilings and flowing chandeliers, curtains in green as a symbol of power in the nation, and décors of Mugunghwa (무궁화)/Rose of Sharon as the floral emblem of the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu felt like he’s not prepared, like he’s in a fairytale land, where a royal ball is going to happen so the prince can pick a wife. But Mingyu waits here obediently for Wonwoo and it’s basically the same.</p><p>Then, the lovely Wonwoo enters the hall with a delicate air followed by the sheepish looking Jeonghan and Jisoo. For some reasons, Mingyu feels like he’s going to swim with sharks.</p><p>
  <em>Why are the omega twins here? Damn, I thought I’ll get to dance with Wonwoo with no audiences.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly people with musical instruments start entering as well. That’s right, how dare anybody leave him dancing alone with Wonwoo. Whoever said that dancing can be between two people?</p><p>He sighs in defeat, there’s no hope.</p><p>The classical music starts with no warning.</p><p>As a result, no exchange of greetings happened for the twins readily joins by the hip, dances, and twirls a beautiful rhythm as the music.</p><p>He lights up, easily pleased, because Wonwoo stayed beside him, “You look good.”</p><p>“If you would be considerate to look at the twin’s demonstration, then you will learn faster. That is how it should be done.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” He turns his attention back at the twins who continues to dance and spin, smiling at each other as they go and their visual shines.</p><p>The strong pointed moves look easy when they beam with glee and adoration. As a result, Mingyu feels giddy because he’s going to dance with Wonwoo.</p><p>But sometimes things don’t go as planned.</p><p>“We are going to teach you waltz, best friend!” Jeonghan and Jisoo chorused upon reaching them after the splendid waltz. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Mingyu takes a quick glance at Wonwoo. Then he smirks, knowingly. “Yes, I love getting reminded that the fairy maid doesn’t need to lift a finger to get his job done.”</p><p>Jisoo insists, “We’re the best at this field than Wonwoo. By the first week of fall, you’ll dance like you’re flying.”</p><p>Wonwoo mumbles, “Very well, make people speculate how a giant puppy can fly.”</p><p>“Hey.” Mingyu pouts offended.</p><p>Jeonghan grab his arm and the other arm gets automatically grabbed as well by Jisoo so they could swing it side to side while whining, “Let’s start now~”</p><p>But he remains to stare at Wonwoo whose usual calmness has a different air – that droopy posture says a lot.  Even if something’s bothering Wonwoo, the omega shouldn’t appear to be this down in the dumps? “Hey are you okay?”</p><p>“The crown prince is worried about our Wonwoo?” teases Jeonghan, but answers for Wonwoo anyways, “Wonwoo was calmly scolded by the Royal Mother.”</p><p>Jisoo elaborates, “Just so you know, that is the highest form of scary you get from the Royal Mother.”</p><p>“Oh, before I forgot, we have to instruct something to the symphony. Wait for us, crown prince!” The twins links to a waltz’s starting position, then twirl with crazy steps – back bending and leg up in the air – in between as they dance their way to the direction of the orchestra.</p><p>Mingyu bit his lip as he stands beside Wonwoo in silence.</p><p>When the omega take a deep breath, Mingyu frowns some more and asks, “Did you know that kissing boosts ‘happy hormones’?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You look sad. Do you need a boost?” Mingyu twists his mouth mischievous.</p><p>Wonwoo just crinkles his nose while shaking his head.</p><p>The moment the omega turns to him, Mingyu steps forward with his left foot. Wonwoo was quick to step back with his right. Mingyu tries to get close again even though Wonwoo pointedly stares at him.</p><p>Suddenly, the omega stepped on an object that causes him to loose balance and Mingyu was quick to catch him safe.</p><p>At this time, the music starts once again.</p><p>Mingyu’s arm continues to secure Wonwoo’s back. His left hand slowly trails to hold Wonwoo’s right as they hold their gazes. He slowly leans in a manner that Wonwoo can bend his back to a comfortable balance with their hands linked, palms facing in.</p><p>Mingyu smirks, “Isn’t this waltz?”</p><p>“Cheeky bastard.” says Wonwoo with an amused smile.</p><p>“Do you still need a boost?” He leans in.</p><p>Wonwoo’s eye just flutters down to his lips, waiting.</p><p>“WE ARE BACK!” The omega twins break the moment just like that.</p><p>They abruptly untangle and move away under the twin’s judging stare.</p><p>“Did we interrupt something?”</p><p>“Nothing important. I have to go…wash some carpet.” Wonwoo hurries to head out.</p><p>“Yo! When did you ever…?” Jeonghan’s words thinned in the air and Wonwoo was out of sight. “That’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>A room of contemporary style in the form of clean lines and unique lightings; luxurious cream and terracotta walls; with every divider and upper shelves filled with either books or plants. It captures the relaxed spirit of the owner that is Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>He sits on his bed and stares out lost in thoughts. No one but him remembers that this was the day that his parents left him here in the palace.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Father, please, give me my child.” Ji-eun pleads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy clings to his grandfather when the latter managed to separate his little hands holding on to his mother’s hand. Sir William Jeon roars, “Not by any means! Wonwoo stays with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father, please, give me–” her words were cut short.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We must leave. You are the best in your job, father. You live up to the name of our ancestors. But, we are not like you.” It was Junki, his only son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you know better? Just like me, you are an omega. You will leave this place and find yourself in the streets to starve? And you want to take my grandchild with you? Not in my lifetime.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If there are many things that Wonwoo was able to keep in mind as a child, this one tops it all. Consequently every night, there’s no hand to pat him to sleep but what he felt instead is the heaviness of separation.</p><p>As he grows older, he stayed up all night, tell himself he’s alright.</p><p>And now when he closes his eyes, he can see himself in such an easy going and warm family as the Jung’s. That is something that can’t be bought with any amount of wealth in this world.</p><p>And also including Mingyu, they all make him so…</p><p>
  <em>What am I thinking? It’s impossible for anything to happen between me and Mingyu. Stop thinking about it.</em>
</p><p>He looks down at the strawberry milk on his hand, already empty. He wearily turns to his night stand, where more strawberry milks are piled up to a neat pyramid. All of these are from the crown prince and he sighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>A room of soft and soothing grays and silvers, it’s like you’re walking up inside a warm storm cloud, is Seungcheol’s room. Wonwoo walked in to the Twin’s talking about the crown prince of clumsiness.</p><p>He settled inside to ask about it some more. Suddenly, Jeonghan voices intrigued, “Wonwoo, I heard that you have already gone back with the crown prince to his house and met his parents.”</p><p>Seungcheol smirks, “Jeonghan. Why do I keep having the feeling lately that you’re waiting to watch a good show?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s very obvious.”</p><p>“That’s because summer is about to end but it has been very boring.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes the opportunity, “If you are really bored, I can ask the Emperor to let you teach Mingyu about ethics.”</p><p>“Ethics? No thanks, that’s too hard. Why don’t you ask Seungcheollie? He has the ability.”</p><p>“You should know Jeonghan only knows how to eat, drink and be gay.” It was Jisoo whose smile reveals he’s the same.</p><p> Jeonghan clears, “I don’t mind maintaining that image in front of Emperor, okay?”</p><p> “There are still times when I wonder if everyone’s keeping an image to not live up to the emperor’s demands.” Seungcheol unsubtly directs it to Jeonghan.</p><p>“Yo! I have already let down the Emperor’s effort to groom us. He has so diligently educated us, and all of you are so outstanding except for me.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises his brow catching Jeonghan’s hopeful gaze, “Stop being so dramatic.”</p><p>“Cheollie, Wonwoo is so fierce. He scared me to death.” Jeonghan clings to the person beside him. Then, he proceeds to chide, “I heard that the candidate for the position of the chief of operations department in Japan have been confirmed already.”</p><p>Seungcheol asks, “Since when did you start getting interested in the company’s trivial affairs?”</p><p>“Because he’s the crown prince’s adoptive father, Jung Yunho.”</p><p>“Does that guy have the capability?” asks Jisoo who’s also resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p>Jeonghan answers, “Seems like he doesn’t have.”</p><p>Seungcheol furrows his brows, “But with the Emperor’s usual practice, when he decides on something, no one can change it. Just like how we were sent to this imperial palace to train and become the handsome princes that we are today. Isn’t it just the same?”</p><p>“No one has ever asked us before whether we wanted it or not. Especially to you, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan directs to the royal servant.</p><p>Wonwoo downs on his glass of gold amber liquor as a reply.</p><p>Jisoo says slowly, “I still remember how Seungcheol was so scared that he cried the first time he spoke to the Emperor.”</p><p>“I didn’t cry because I was scared.”</p><p>“The calmest one at that time was Wonwoo. Only he dared to face the Emperor.” Jeonghan adds.</p><p>Wonwoo stands up to leave, “I’m going to meet Lady Heechul. You guys need to catch Mingyu when he trips in your session tomorrow.”</p><p>Jisoo calls him out sarcastic, “It’s been hard for you, Wonwoo.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The next day’s waltz session was longer than Mingyu expected it to be. They also took dinner late at night. He just got prepared for bed when his mobile phone rings.</p><p>Mingyu picks up the call from his friend, “Hello, Jaehyun.”</p><p>[Mingyu, are you here yet? My dad and I just arrived at the airport.]</p><p>“Where are you going? Are you going for a vacation?”</p><p>[What are you talking about?! We’re sending your parents off to Japan.]</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>[They are taking the eleven o’clock flight. You don’t know about this? You don’t – ] The line gets cut off.</p><p>“Hello…Hello.” His mind easily fills with anxious thoughts. This time, he abruptly tries to call his dad’s number.</p><p><em>Strange. Why isn’t anyone picking up the phone?</em> “Father, pick up the phone!”</p><p>
  <em>This won’t do. I have to get to the airport and see what’s going on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was walking through the halls right away and guards trailed behind him as quick. In a little while, when he finally reached the ground floor, he was circled by the royal guards in Secretary Jwa’s command.</p><p>He turns to Secretary Jwa. “I want to go to the airport.”</p><p>“Crown prince, it’s dark already. Please return to your room to rest.”</p><p>“You know it. You definitely know it, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are referring to.”</p><p>“I want to see them. You guys cannot send my parents away just like that.” But they continue to block his way.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and seeks a way out.</p><p>Suddenly, he runs to hold in the air a large vase that was once perfectly displayed.</p><p>“Save the vase!” Secretary Jwa commands and the royal guards scramble to the direction where he throws the vase.</p><p>There are still guards blocking his way so he runs again to pick up a lamp.</p><p>“Save that laaaaamp!” The command made the remaining guards to jump out of his way to catch the timeless object.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu is now rushing down the stairs leading to the curbs with specks of light in teal and magenta. The royal guards and Secretary Jwa run after him.</p><p>All the while, the Royal Mother watches from the royal patio.</p><p>Mingyu doesn’t stop like he’s running away from a cluster bomb that will readily explode any minute</p><p>“I’m begging you, crown prince! Don’t run!” Secretary Jwa calls out in repeat.</p><p>The royal princes start to gather out to the open balconies to witness the commotion where the crown prince is being chased to the path leading to the gates.</p><p>Then, Mingyu halts only to lift his arm and cover his sight from the blinding lights of an approaching car that rounds his way.</p><p>The purple car stops in between the uniformed men and Mingyu. It opens to reveal the owner that is Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu’s pulse is quickening every minute and he runs to the omega to ask desperate, “Can you take me to the airport please? Please?”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Grandpa wants to send my parents to Japan. How can he do that? I’m staying here already. How could he send them away? Take me to the airport please? Please?”</p><p>“It’s useless even if you go to the airport now. No one is able to change anything that the Emperor has decided.”</p><p>“No matter what!” Mingyu’s voice cracks, “Take me there, please. If you don’t take me there, I will run there even if I have to –”</p><p>Wonwoo yields, “Okay, I’ll take you there.”</p><p>Mingyu nods determined, already itching to escape this place.</p><p>“Royal Servant, Jeon Wonwoo!” Secretary Jwa calls out from the other side of the car.</p><p>Wonwoo turns to them, “What do you plan to do, Secretary Jwa? Hit him unconscious and then carry him back? Very well, I don’t mind. But you’re in charge of doing it. Be careful. Don’t get blood onto my car.”</p><p>“…” The air is cold through the silence.</p><p>“I will give the Emperor an explanation.” Wonwoo informs, calmly.</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips at the exchange. Then, his hopeful stares meet the omega’s concerned ones.</p><p>“Mingyu, get into the car.”</p><p>He nods and did as told.</p><p>Under Wonwoo’s discretion, Secretary Jwa signals the guards to hold their places as Mingyu rides the car.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Emperor Ilkook watches the scene unfold from his chamber. When the car speeds away, Secretary Jwa catches the way the curtains closed from the Emperor’s chamber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The car moves over the highway, lights on full beam.</p><p>
  <em>Jaejoong Appa, Yunho appa, you guys have to wait for me! Don’t leave me behind!</em>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .</p><p>Meanwhile in the airport, “Passengers of flight AL1 flying to Japan, please proceed to the boarding gate number 2.”</p><p>Yunho and Jaejoong look back to Jaehyun and his father.</p><p>Jaehyun tries again, “Please wait for a little while longer. Mingyu should be here soon.”</p><p>They looked around with a sad look on their faces.</p><p>Again they were alerted with the voice that sounds through the walls, “Passengers of flight AL1 flying to Japan, please proceed to the boarding gate number 2.”</p><p>Jaejoong wipes his tears, “We have already promised Secretary Jwa that we will only contact him when we get to Japan.”</p><p>Yunho adds, “Jaehyun, please take care of Mingyu for us.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, let’s go.” They turn their back and walks away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>Mingyu was already scanning the crowd in the airport. When he could see no sign of his parents, he abruptly calls his friend, “Jaehyun, where are my parents?”</p><p>[Mingyu, they have already gone through the customs.]</p><p>Mingyu starts to move amongst the families, his eyes darting more wildly. He begins to call their names until many heads turns in his direction.</p><p>Then, he noticed the familiar clothes. It’s them! They’re walking up a flight of stairs. But they were behind the glass walls preventing him to get to them so he is left to shout at the top of his lungs, “Appa! Appa! Father! Please look back!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to be left here alone. His eyes drip with tears and he cries out for his parents to turn back. <em>Why couldn’t you wait a little while longer for me?</em></p><p>He tries again, “Appa!!” <em>Just a little while longer…</em></p><p>He’s trembling. He can't stop sobbing. Even as he presses his hand against the glass wall it shakes, it trembles.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s voice is gentle.</p><p>He knows that the omega is behind him, and he knows that his parents have disappeared into the blue. “I want to trash things out with him. That stupid grandpa! I want to go back!”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo is driving him back to the palace.</p><p>The pain and anger must have come in waves.  His minutes of sobbing get broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths.</p><p>Then, the car stops. He straightens up to look at where they are – by the Hangang River.</p><p>He turns to Wonwoo, “Don’t mind me. Drive, I want to talk to that stupid grandpa.”</p><p>“Believe me. If you want to talk to Emperor, you have to keep your mind clear.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Did you know that kissing boosts ‘happy hormones’?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You look sad. Do you need a boost?”</p><p>Mingyu hums and obediently leans in until Wonwoo pushes him by the chest with a playful smile.</p><p>“Oh, I’m kidding.”</p><p>He finds himself smiling for a bit before he stares out in silence.</p><p>“If you want to cry, I’ll wait until you finish crying before we head back.”</p><p>Mingyu leans to the omega’s space, closes the gap and his arms stretches to hug the omega. He never learned to cry with style like the royals but he let himself sob into Wonwoo’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his suit jacket. “How could he do that to me? They are my parents!”</p><p>Wonwoo holds him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Love is taking care of that person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wonwoo's POV.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♥️🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonwoo’s Room</strong>
</p><p>A room of contemporary style in the form of clean lines and unique lightings; luxurious cream and terracotta walls; with every divider and upper shelves filled with either books or plants.</p><p> </p><p>The people in the palace are probably talking about what happened yesterday. Wonwoo sighs knowing that it’s going to be difficult from here on out. But he feels conflicted for a different reason. Whatever conflicted supposed to mean, he can’t act irrational.</p><p>There’s a knock on his room and the people he was expecting show up. It’s Soonyoung and Jun, who are complaining about Jihoon’s weird behavior. Consequently, Jihoon is not going to be here. Very well! Everything is going to plan because Wonwo had to ask, “Soonyoung. You like Jihoon, right?”</p><p>“Yes!” The look on Soonyoung’s stupid face says he likes Jihoon a lot.</p><p>“Have you told him yet?”</p><p>“No, but I try to say it through my actions.”</p><p>Wonwoo asks, hesitantly. “How?”</p><p>“By being attentive to him.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You see, my dear friend, love is taking care of that person. When you know what he likes, you can take care of him better.”</p><p>“Hmm? What does Jihoon likes?” Junhui asks this time, with his cat-like eyes getting sharper with interest.</p><p>“Like sometimes I give him my rice because he likes rice.” Soonyoung says to Junhui who throws him a pillow.</p><p>Wonwoo snorts but he’s listening, intently. He was easily reminded of the strawberry milks that he’s been receiving every day. Well, it started the night Mingyu gave him one. It’s not rocket science to know that the cartons of the milks, right on the night stand this very moment, are from that cheeky crown prince. There’s a perfectly good explanation for this, he just hope that Mingyu has it.</p><p>“Jihoon likes to sing and I try to sing for him when I can. Simply knowing his hobbies, I can join him every time!” Soonyoung narrows his already small eyes it becomes slits, “Why did you ask, Wonwoo? You want to know if someone likes you?”</p><p><em>Do I want to know if Mingyu really likes me? How can I take his words seriously when that clumsy giant also said not to take his drunk self seriously, maybe because he bashed me or because he kissed me drunk…? How would I know if he’s serious or not? </em>But Wonwoo decided not to say it.</p><p>Junhui declares, “I know everything about Wonwoo. I’m attentive and I – ”</p><p>“What? If it’s Wonwoo’s hobbies, everyone knows it already! Our friend here already spilled it before.” Soonyoung laughs.</p><p>“Hah? When did I ever do that?” Wonwoo frowns at Soonyoung who stops grinning to look at him pointedly.</p><p>“At the pageant, did you forget?”</p><p>Junhui answers for him like he knows it by heart. “That beautiful pageant night, you said that you can’t show your talent on stage because <strong>you’re good at organizing, planting and preparing herbal medicine.</strong>”</p><p>“Ah.” Wonwoo’s mouth gapes. When did Junhui become this attentive? He has such great friends! He remembers everything now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu helped me organize the poetry section in the library.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu helped me plant using yellow gardening tools.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu prepared herbal tea for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love is taking care of that person. When you know what he likes, you can take care of him better.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That stupid giant puppy who LOVES to find me just so he could argue with me – likes me for real? Oh, heavens! He was serious about me… I always know what to do but this seems like I’m caught on a riptide.</em>
</p><p>He feels the need to clear the line between them like how a good righteous noble man of the last hundred years would do.</p><p>But what if the line is drawn in sand and he’s only waiting for the waves to wash it off?</p><p>Oh, isn’t that a natural phenomenon! Something that is not good for his heart because it’s racing wild at the thought and he could only widen his eyes shifting his thoughts to ways how not to be this shaken. Calm yourself, Jeon Wonwoo.</p><p>“<strong>Love is selfless.</strong>” Soonyoung concludes with a love-struck smile.</p><p>Suddenly, a knock is heard.</p><p>Their smile drops when it wasn’t Jihoon, who they expected to join them. It was Seungkwan who comes in to inform them in a loud voice of panic, “The crown prince escaped through the palace gates!”</p><p>“Why is he making it hard for everyone?” Jun asks while Soonyoung quips, “Where is he going now?”</p><p>Wonwoo abruptly rushes to the secretary’s son, “Give me the keys to the Jung’s household.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>It’s late in the afternoon and the dark clouds gives off their rain to the grass and trees. The road becomes alive with more splashes than Wonwoo could appreciate. He was already driving down the familiar neighbourhood.</p><p>Where are you Kim Mingyu?</p><p>He spotted the crown prince whose clothes are a shade deeper where the rain soaks through his skin.</p><p>Why is this clumsy giant walking under the rain at this moment? Does he think he’s shooting a music video? Instead of an umbrella, the Alpha’s hands are occupied with his bags! That’s not cool at all.</p><p>Wonwoo slows down the engine and the car follows close behind.</p><p>When Mingyu was already in front of the gates of the Jung’s, Wonwoo didn’t think twice to run under the rain so he could approach the said man. He lets the cold rain droplets kiss his skin and calls out, “Mingyu!”</p><p>The Alpha turns to him with bloodshot eyes, like a soaked puppy in a generally pitiful stance, even the pouring rain can’t hide that he’s been crying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> .</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>JUNG HOUSEHOLD</strong>
</p><p>The sweet home of grand pearl-colored interiors and expensive décors.</p><p> </p><p>From two separate rooms, the two meet each other at the living room already wearing new clothes.</p><p>Wonwoo is wearing Mingyu’s oversized red sweatshirt that almost covers his boxer short in the same color. It makes him feel warm but he felt bad at the same time when Mingyu is wearing a black sleeveless tee and a boxer short in the same black color.</p><p>The rain continues to pour outside as they lock their gazes. If you look closely, there’s a silent agreement between them that they’ll stay here for the night.</p><p>Their soaked-from-the-rain clothes were hanged somewhere to dry. And the sound of rain intensifies as viewed in the same intensity from the glassed windows.</p><p>Wonwoo averts his eyes when Mingyu’s eyes roam down to his body unabashedly. He also decided to hold his breath because the scent of the Alpha is invading his space. Does he wish to turn this place into a coffee house? The Alpha’s scent…it’s the same soothing scent of coffee but why is it warming him up different today?</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Mingyu’s voice breaks his trance.</p><p>But before he can react, his stomach answers for him in a demanding grumble… so he smiles awkwardly at the Alpha.</p><p>“Okay, I have ramens in my bag. I’ll get them first. My parents…surely didn’t bring the kitchen wares with them. Go check them out in the kitchen for me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Wonwoo hums to agree as he watches the Alpha walk away.</p><p>He gulps. Does Mingyu always look this manly? It’s probably the sleeveless tee! Ah, exposed biceps have never been his weakness though. Calm yourself, Jeon Wonwoo. He shakes his head and wills himself to head to the kitchen as told.</p><p>The crown prince is right. After Wonwoo pulled off the white fabrics, it revealed that everything that they need is still there.</p><p>Mingyu walks into the kitchen with the packets of ramen.</p><p>Wonwoo hops to sit on the counter top as he observes the Alpha prepare the dish in silence. After a while, Mingyu had the time to walk to his space so he had a generous amount of the Alpha’s strong coffee aroma of to inhale.</p><p>Caffeine has the tendency to make the heart palpitate. This is why you’re like this, he tells himself.</p><p>Suddenly Mingyu decides to slip in between his legs. He scoots away from where he’s seated, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Don’t move,” Mingyu mumbles with a serious expression.</p><p>He holds on to his weakness (exposed biceps) when Mingyu wraps his arms around him by the waist. He could feel his muscles tighten under his palms. Ah, this is the reason that he didn’t have the strength to push him off? “Mingyu…”</p><p>“I’m trying to reach for the salt and pepper. They’re behind you.” The arms outstretch to reach and Wonwoo moves with it.</p><p>He looks back and sees it. “Ah.”</p><p>What did he expect? Expectations comes disappointment but he’s great at cold expressions that won’t show any of it.</p><p>“Are you disappointed?” asks Mingyu with a cheeky smile.</p><p>This cheeky bastard just…“Oh, not really.”</p><p>
  <em>Very well, call me the righteous noble pretender from now on!</em>
</p><p>When Mingyu moves closer, Wonwoo couldn’t help but sniff in quiet. The Alpha’s scent is making him dizzy but not in a bad way. Caffeine has the tendency to make one addicted to it. Ah, it’s the foam in coffee that melts away, it’s not supposed to be you Wonwoo. Why do you feel like you’re melting from the heat? “Clumsy giant! Are you going to take forever to reach them?”</p><p>Mingyu scolds back, “It’s because you’re in the way!”</p><p>“The space here is wide but y– ” he stops midway when he felt a weight on his back where the large hand pushed him forward so their bodies are pressed together like this. He whines, “Mingyu…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>He shifts until he gets to look at Mingyu’s face at such a close distance.</p><p>
  <em>How can someone this handsome, fancy me for real?</em>
</p><p>When Mingyu finally moves away slowly, he catches how the Alpha’s gaze drops subtle to his lips.</p><p>The heart is beating wild, what wrong with him? When there’s enough distance between them, Wonwoo didn’t know what to say and where to look. He can just feel his cheeks warming up. He decides to hop off the counter, “I’ll wait in the living room.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>Wonwoo never thought he would be wearing Mingyu’s clothes while eating Mingyu’s ramen.</p><p>He maintains a straight back and good posture. His years of training made it difficult not to give Mingyu a look of displease with the way that the Alpha is sitting cross-legged while eating noisy. This is scandalous!</p><p>He can see himself waking up with bruises because his ancestors would beat him up in his sleep if he won’t do something about this behavior of the nation’s crown prince.</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>“Don’t speak when you’re chewing.” He scolds in place even though he wanted to scream and flip the tables.</p><p>“Calm down. We can do whatever we like. No one’s going to remind you of the rules here.”</p><p>“…” The heart is beating wild again. It sounded like a breath of fresh air for someone who’s been following rules all his life.</p><p>“Just enjoy eating! Ramen is best when it’s raining.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums. He relaxes his shoulders and continues to eat. Consequently, the taste is more special. He feels warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p>Suddenly the image of their skinship a while ago flashes to his mind, so he stops eating and points his chopsticks at the Alpha, “Did you add salt and pepper to this?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“B-But earlier you…” his arms meet to a circle, gesturing what happened earlier.</p><p>“I hugged you, Wonu.”</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t. That wasn’t a hug, you cheater.”</p><p>“Okay, wait. I will hug you properly after I finish this.” Mingyu takes a big serving, coughs in his hurry and giggles.</p><p>Wonwoo was stunned. He didn’t know how much he wanted to hear those stupid giggles, until he did and his annoyance is gone. His heart warms up once again that he didn’t banter with the Alpha. He instead just continues to eat in silence, comforted with the thought that Mingyu can still laugh. Especially when they both know that Mingyu is feeling blue.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>Empty bowls are now displayed on the table. They are seated in silence feeling full while listening to the endless rain.</p><p>The lights are ON to accentuate the beautiful decors inside but Mingyu keeps on staring outside.</p><p>Wonwoo follows the alpha’s gaze. It’s already dark outside but they can still trace the hints where the rain splashes through plants. He catches the way Mingyu wipes those tears away. But he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Mingyu says in an upset tone, “I talked to that stupid grandpa. He said that my parents are the ones who decided to go there. I don’t believe it.”</p><p>“We don’t really know, Mingyu. The Emperor might be saying the truth.”</p><p>“He must’ve forced them to go.”</p><p>“…” No one really knows…</p><p>“He also said that I’m in a different world from my parents. He said that in this world, the only ones who have blood relations with me are him and the Royal Mother.” Mingyu’s displeased tone says he didn’t want to accept it.</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. He can feel the Alpha’s rage, it steams the air. Then, upon remembering, he says to ease the other, “Mingyu… Secretary Jwa said that your parents have translators and servants at their side to help them. The emperor also asked people to prepare the house that they are going to live in.”</p><p>“Even so, grandpa still said mean things.” Mingyu insists.</p><p>“What else did he say?” Very well, say it all out. No one’s going to remind them of the rules here. Do whatever you want! He knows very well how heavy it is to keep matters like this to yourself – well, he’s been doing it for years.</p><p>“He said that with my parents' standards, it is like giving them entry into the upper class society. I just know that he is talking about the class system and them not being Alphas.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“That stupid grandpa also said that he doesn’t wish to see me unhappy because I can’t let go of this relationship.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums for Mingyu to continue.</p><p>“I am totally unable to accept his explanation. I originally thought that being the Royal Family’s child wasn’t as bad as I imagined it to be. It turns out that he still doesn’t understand. So I made him understand.” Mingyu emphasized the last sentence in an angry tone.</p><p>He creased his brows, “Mingyu. What did you say to the Emperor…?”</p><p>“Not only people who are related by blood are called family! My adoptive parents are my family! And he… he is only a stranger who shares the same bloodline with me.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s heart sinks at that. He looks down unable to say anything. He can picture the emperor’s expression and feels pity for the blue blood. He probably has a soft spot for the person that his grandfather took care of, that is Emperor Ilkook. That or he dearly misses his own grandfather. He wouldn’t bear to see him sad the same way.</p><p>He always thought that Mingyu had it easy in life. In a way, it made his blood boil at the beginning. Because the Alpha gets to be the crown prince in an instant with all his work cut out for him. Consequently, he saw Mingyu as an outsider and unfairly treated the Alpha as one.</p><p>But as they got to spend more time together, he got to know an Alpha with a personality of a giant puppy that can cheekily get away with everything. He also got to know a new side of himself when he is with Mingyu. That losing composure isn’t that scary.</p><p>It was generally a good feeling when he’s with him. He thinks that everyone in the palace feels the same and they can all agree that Mingyu is fitted to join the Royal Family.</p><p>But Mingyu didn’t have it easy and Wonwoo feels remorse to think so. “It’s okay. You’re brave.”</p><p>Mingyu looks at him with glazed eyes.</p><p>There’s no trace of the usual glint of hope in those eyes. There's no glint of hope that constantly remind Wonwoo to take things easy.</p><p>Mingyu’s eyes brims with tears.</p><p>He realized how much he loved that passion-stirred spark in Mingyu’s eyes and how much he would give to see them right this moment. What is he thinking? His nerves kick in panic and he ends up saying, “I’ll get you water.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes their plates with him to the kitchen.</p><p>All the while, his chest tightens. He did not just walk away from Mingyu. He also walked away from his own feelings.</p><p>He plans to stay here in the kitchen for a while, thinking that he’s giving time for Mingyu to stop holding back his tears. But when he hears the pouring rain blending with the sounds of Mingyu’s cry, he realized that he’s also giving himself the time to hold back his feelings.</p><p><strong> <em>We can do whatever we like. No one’s going to remind you of the rules here</em> </strong> <strong>.</strong></p><p>So, what’s stopping him?</p><p>He finds himself walking back in the living room with the promised water – trembling on his hold but what spills instead are his heart’s contents.</p><p>He managed to hold Mingyu while the Alpha cries, “You don’t have to cry alone. It’s okay. I’m still here. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>The rain stopped along with Mingyu’s sobs. It’s not a miracle. True miracle is the way that he’s still holding the giant in his numb arms. Suddenly, the Alpha moves away and drinks the water that Wonwoo brought with him earlier.</p><p>They sit beside each other through the silence.</p><p>“Wonwoo, how did you handle it? When your parents left...”</p><p>He already let his heart spill for this man. Today seems to be a great day to tell something he didn’t want to tell anyone about. Mingyu always makes it easy for him to let down his defences, “Where should I begin? My mother has a royal blood. She chose to be away from her family to be with my father. She chose to live in a small house that is an extension of someone else’s palace. My father, being the royal servant of your father, hated their situation. He hated to be like my grandfather even more. It was my grandfather who didn’t let my parents take me when they decided to leave. By all means, that was my father’s story that I tried to understand as I grow up. It was probably hard for him to see the freedom that your father had…when Prince Min had his own family, when he had you. They didn’t get along from what I know.”</p><p>“Do you hate your parents for that?”</p><p>“…” He thinks about it for a second.</p><p>“I don’t understand how they can leave so easily. I’m talking about my parents.” Mingyu says upset.</p><p>“I tried to find peace with it. In my case, it’s understandable. But I did feel like life was too brutal…to be born as an omega, abandoned by his parents, and bound to be a servant of an Alpha.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Mingyu says, lowering his head even more.</p><p>“Don’t be.” He smiles when Mingyu meets his eyes. “<strong>Life can be brutal but it also comes like a surprise. I don’t think having everything go the way we want it to in life will bring us only happiness. I think the things we wish for…come when the time is right.</strong>”</p><p>Then, there’s silence.</p><p>There’s a dip on the sofa where Mingyu’s hand pressed so he could lean in to Wonwoo’s space.</p><p>Wonwoo palms at Mingyu’s toned chest, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m not drunk this time.”</p><p>“Stupid. That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“This time we’ll do it sober.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Mingyu crashes their lips together. Wonwoo didn’t have the time to think. He can only close his eyes and feel the warm lips that move against his, soft and moist as it press in a careful manner. His hand is now crumpling Mingyu’s tee where he felt the need to hold on and not be swayed.</p><p>Mingyu breaks the kiss to look at his face.</p><p>Wonwoo’s cheeks are burning. He lets Mingyu kiss him again and brokenly says, “Mingyu this is – not – right – ”</p><p>Mingyu pulls back again, “Tell me to stop. I won’t do anything that you don’t like.”</p><p>Wonwoo with parted lips didn’t know what to say. His gaze drops to Mingyu’s plump lips. He lets those lips met his until he feels the intensity of their lips fitting once more.</p><p>Mingyu taste delicious and with that coffee aroma, it is driving Wonwoo mad that he wants to delve in some more.</p><p>He should say stop but he finds himself kissing back. His tongue meets the tongue that teases his lower lip. It permits Mingyu to deepen their kiss.</p><p>The alpha’s hands were rough and exploring, trailing to places that makes his senses wave in defeat. He likes how their kiss turns passionate and demanding as the hands on his body.</p><p>He lets out a sound when Mingyu guides him to his lap. He moans in between their kiss when the alpha shifts him to a more comfortable position on his lap, the action permits for their most sensitive part to be rubbed together.</p><p>His body trembles as he whines, getting more heated up from the dominance of the Alpha.</p><p>He also knows that Mingyu is already hard. They are wearing thin boxer shorts for crying out loud, Mingyu is very huge.</p><p>He bit his lip when Mingyu’s lips moves from his lips to his neck. He gives him access and feels the soft lips burn his skin as it trails down.</p><p>“Tell me to stop, Wonwoo.” Mingyu whispers to his skin.</p><p>He replies, softly.<strong> “We can do whatever we like. No one’s going to remind us of the rules here.”</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what is marupok?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sweater Weather [NSWF]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut ahead.<br/>You've been warned❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵ </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“We can do whatever we like. No one’s going to remind you of the rules here.”</strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo’s fingers run through Mingyu’s hair when he felt the alpha smile against his skin. Suddenly a surge of electrifying feeling course through his veins where Mingyu’s hand trails his length through his red boxer short with intent of making it hard. The foreign feeling was enough for him to arch his back as he moans, “Mingyu…”</p><p>The alpha’s movement stutters, looking at him with adoration.</p><p>“What?” Wonwoo feels his cheeks burning.</p><p>“That was sexy, Wonu. Say it again.”</p><p>“Not a chance.” Ah, how can this giant say it so casually? Sexy? This is making him conscious! Will he be able to say it properly?  What he meant by ‘properly’ is in a ‘sexy way’. Bastard!</p><p>“We’ll see.” Mingyu’s hand moves away from his tenting hard on, only for the same hands to find its way underneath Wonwoo’s sweater to thumb at his skin innocently.</p><p>Wonwoo’s relief is short lived when Mingyu guides him closer by the waist allowing their members to touch in a slow grinding motion.</p><p>“Mingyu…”</p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Bastard! He opens his mouth to argue at the same time that Mingyu decided to crash their lips in an intensity that made Wonwoo forget what he had to say.</p><p>His back gets supported as Mingyu slowly places him over the sofa, distracting him with the intoxicating kiss.</p><p>Now, he’s lying on the sofa with the alpha hovering above him as their lips mingle and tongues delving playfully. This is a better use of lips than quarrel. The sound of their lips heightens up in the quiet. Every second it gets sweeter.</p><p>Mingyu’s hand stops at his neck, dominating the kiss. Wonwoo can say that the crown prince’s kissing skill is…not bad.</p><p>He was too caught up in the kiss when he realized a little too late that Mingyu is expertly sliding his red boxer short down until it’s completely discarded. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You don’t want this?” Mingyu questions back in a low tone.</p><p>He turns his head away, “I mean...what are you doing not taking off yours as well? A crown prince should be fair.”</p><p>“Are you teaching me right conduct at this moment? You’re so cute, Wonu!”</p><p>“I’m –” Wonwoo looks back at the alpha who’s already taking his sleeveless tee off. He can only gulp at the delightful sight. What was he about to say again? “I-I’m keeping this sweater on.”</p><p>“Is that a rule? We just said that no one’s going to remind us of the rules here.”</p><p>“I have mine.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“I don’t want a bite mark.” He pulls his sweater collar to hide his neck.</p><p>Even if there’s strong attraction enough to say they could be each other’s ‘mate’, this is not the right time to bond! Did he just consider the ‘nation’s crown prince’ as his mate? Very well, it is not a crime. If it is, then billions of citizens will be in jail.</p><p>“Okay. I won’t do anything you don’t like.” Mingyu says with sincere look on his face except he’s already hiking the red sweater to reveal the slim waist, making Wonwoo widen his eyes in mild panic. “Then, can you just pull it up, Wonu? Please? Let me see your boobs.”</p><p>“Kim Mingyu!” This cheeky bastard!</p><p>“C’mon, Wonu. Please?” Mingyu gets rid of his own remain piece of cloth.</p><p>Wonwoo can only stare at the huge member. How…?</p><p>“I’m being a fair crown prince here. How about you?” The alpha reaches to take care of his growing erection.</p><p>Wonwoo whimpers especially now that Mingyu wraps their members together in his warm hand to a sloppy friction. The way that the alpha looks at him, burns him up.</p><p>“Wonwoo…you’re so cute.”</p><p>He turns his head away to hide his warming face and gasps when Mingyu dives in inside his sweater. He can’t comprehend how but Mingyu’s lips and tongue are already playing with his nipple. He takes a deep breath and reprimands, “Mingyu!”</p><p>All the while, the alpha thumbs at his leaking precum making Wonwoo let out a whiny moan. His juice makes it easy for Mingyu to rub their members in blissful friction.</p><p>The sensation is too much that Wonwoo keeps on making embarrassing sounds. Mingyu’s mouth doesn’t stop sucking on his nipple until they gradually became red and swollen. Wonwoo asks in a low and hoarse voice,</p><p>“Are you satisfied?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The hands and lips of the Alpha gets busier.</p><p>Mingyu’s lips come back and forth on his chest, in such a manner that Wonwoo whimpers when the swollen bud is touched by the tip of the tongue. With the friction below, he gets too heated that there’s spark at the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He moans, “Mingyu…I’m close –”</p><p>Mingyu nods and understands, helping him heighten up the sensation.</p><p>Wonwoo feels the feverish feeling taking over his senses, moaning long with his body trembling as he comes.</p><p>“You’re so sexy.” Mingyu rubs his juice off his abdomen.</p><p>He’s already feeling weak and soft when he felt a wet finger teasing at his entrance. Hah? He weakly looks at where Mingyu is rubbing at his entrance. Then his eye got a glimpse of the alpha’s hard and huge length.</p><p>He closed his eyes at the intruding pain when Mingyu pushed his finger inside him, moving gently. He pants and whines softly,</p><p>“I just came. Can’t you give me a minute, you –”</p><p>“You’re not in your heat but look at you already ready for me. You’re so wet.” Mingyu adds a second finger while watching his reactions.</p><p>What can he say? He’s an omega who’s still sensitive from the after climax and can only mewl at the dominance. His breathing gets heavier as Mingyu finger fucks him. The lewd sounds that blend with his moans fill the room.</p><p>The air is thick of their pheromones trapped to an enchanting scent that wakes up his burning desire and he is hard once again. He’s so turned on and says breathy, “I’m ready…”</p><p>“Wait…I need time to prepare you for me. One hour more.”</p><p>Wonwoo glares at the smug alpha even though he wanted to hit the cheeky bastard, “If you would be considerate to- Ah…don’t hit there…yes… Ah!”</p><p>The more he asked to stop, the more Mingyu hit his sensitive spot heavily, making Wonwoo’s body tremble. He’s panting as he tries to even his breathing when Mingyu decided to withdraw his fingers.</p><p>“Wonu, tell me if it hurts.” Mingyu opens the legs wider as he controlled his throbbing cock, slowly pushing it in.</p><p>“Mingyu! Hurts…” Wonwoo cries out. But before he could escape, Mingyu captures his lips. The alpha’s huge member enters him deeply. The burn of getting stretched for the first time stunned him but their kiss is warm and distracting.</p><p>Mingyu moves to nibble at his earlobe and says, “It’s all in.”</p><p>He makes a whiny noise as Mingyu leans away, straightening with the throbbing cock buried deep inside him. The alpha remains still which was overwhelming for Wonwoo who is also being scanned with heated gaze. He squirms adjusting to the huge length inside him.</p><p>“Mingyu…”</p><p>“Want me to move?”</p><p>Wonwoo nods feeling his cheeks burning as his body. He bites back a moan when Mingyu starts moving slowly. He lets the alpha control both of their desires as the thrusts become faster.</p><p>Consequently, Wonwoo’s shaky hums turn into desperate moans like he was dizzy for it, it almost sounded like he’s encouraging the alpha to do whatever he wants. He’s too hazed up from pleasure that it’s clouding his reasons.</p><p>“What an erotic expression.” Mingyu thumbs at Wonwoo’s lips as his thrusts turn sensually slow.</p><p>Wonwoo watched with glazed eyes how the alpha lean down so their lips would fit in a kiss as sensual as their movements. His moans gets trapped in their kiss as he starts meeting Mingyu’s every thrusts and the pleasure starts setting him close to the stars once again.</p><p>Suddenly Mingyu decided to pull out. Wonwoo was too soft to complain when the alpha turns him around and maneuvers him until he’s on his knees.</p><p>Mingyu smoothly enters him from behind and didn’t give him time to adjust to this new position that allows deeper thrusts and a different way of delicious burning friction. This is an intense moment as he can also hear Mingyu’s breathy moans.</p><p>“Haaa…Wonu feel so good.”</p><p>“Ah…there~” He rasped feeling his sweet spot penetrated. “Don’t hit…There! Yes! Mingyu…”</p><p>“Damn.” Mingyu exhales, shakily. “I’m coming.”</p><p>“Mhhm…Me too.”</p><p>Wonwoo felt his heart beating wildly at the feeling of Mingyu’s knot. The alpha’s thick hot liquid starts filling him up and it’s setting him to a high altitude of bliss too much for his fragile and soft body. Wonwoo dissolved in pleasure, trembling from the high of his own climax.</p><p>They cuddled as they wait for Mingyu’s knot to be settled, warmed up by inhaling their scents that mixed strong after sex; it was soothingly desirable and comfortingly intoxicating.</p><p>It was enough to make Wonwoo sleepy but Mingyu has other plans, “Can we do it again without this sweater? Please? I won’t bite!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The next morning, Wonwoo wakes up with sore muscles and a throbbing pain on his bottom. How did he manage two rounds of sex last night? He groans when he reaches for his entrance, soft and still wet of the Alpha’s juices. He grabs on to his sweater that was used as a blanket. The insatiable alpha is not here to hear his complains. Bastard! He sits up wincing and his hand comes up to his neck–</p><p>There’s no bite as it should.</p><p>He glanced where the clumsy giant makes noise from the kitchen. He shakes his head as he decided to head towards the room where he could change back to his own clothes. Only when he’s back looking polished did he enter the kitchen to see Mingyu wearing an apron. Charming.</p><p>“Good morning, Wonu! Breakfast is ready.” The table is set and the alpha looks at him with a stupid smile.</p><p>Wonwoo hums as he had a waft of ramen air. “Mingyu…”</p><p>“I’ll make new dishes for my wife for the next days!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that…”</p><p>“What do you want me to say? Baby? Honey? Darling?”</p><p>“Let’s go back.” He answers with soft authority, making Mingyu frown like a confused puppy that he’d want to pat but didn’t.</p><p>“No. I’m not going back to that cruel family!”</p><p>“I think you better go back. You’re out here alone without any money. Didn’t you borrow from Emperor to buy this house? It’s not considered yours yet.” He explains in a calm manner, making Mingyu pout like a child.</p><p>“I don’t care. I don’t want to see him again.”</p><p>“Mingyu…”</p><p>“Wonu, I’m not going back.”</p><p>Wonwoo looks down, chest tightening at every second and says slowly. “I’m afraid that’s not for you to decide.”</p><p>At that moment, they heard the engines roaring from outside. In no time, the royal guards have entered with Secretary Jwa who says, “Thank you, Wonwoo.”</p><p>He didn’t respond while Mingyu gives him a look of hurt and betrayed.</p><p>“Crown prince, if you had enough rest, can we go home now?” The secretary asks.</p><p>“You betrayed me!” Mingyu raises his voice at him.</p><p>Wonwoo sighs, “I don’t think you can survive here on your own. The emperor is your biological grandfather, so helping him to find you is generally the proper thing to do. Therefore, I did not betray you.”  </p><p>Secretary Jwa interrupts, “Crown prince, please don’t blame Wonwoo. This has nothing to do with Wonwoo. We found you on our own.” When Mingyu pursed his lips, the secretary wasted no time and signalled the troop of big men, “Take the crown prince away.”</p><p>They surge to take Mingyu who’s struggling to get free. They start dragging the Alpha already screaming to let him go.</p><p>The secretary suspiciously looks at Wonwoo as they walk behind the guards who have difficulties in keeping the noisy crown prince still. Then, she stops at the living room and turns to Wonwoo.</p><p>“You reek of Alpha’s scent. What did you do last night?”</p><p>“Nothing important.” Wonwoo watches Mingyu disappear in his line of sight.</p><p>“Did you two…?”</p><p>“Take care of him for me.”</p><p>The secretary didn’t argue, sighs, and walks out.</p><p>With engines starting to roar once again, Mingyu’s call for his name thins in the air.</p><p>
  <em>Mingyu, I’m sorry. It’s better for you to go back to the palace. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sex ≠ imprint. They had sex but they have not mated/ not 'mates'<br/>*Heat/Estrus - the time when the Omega is most fertile. Pill &amp; specific medicines were invented to prevent their estrus.<br/>*Imprint - during intercourse in their heat cycle, an alpha and an omega 'bond' once the alpha 'bites' the nape of the omega's neck.<br/>---that's why wonu doesn't want any bite marks and he's on pills (like how every good omega should in this fic), is there a chance to get pregnant tho from those two rounds 🤧🙄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. As clear as mud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mingyu wakes up from the repeated words of his grandpa, “It’s year five!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was confused but secretary Jwa is also there to hand him the contract – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Stating that to get ownership of the Household for the Jungs, he has five years to pay the amount of ten million KRW. If he can’t pay back, he has to marry someone worthy that the Emperor will choose for him.]</em>
</p><p><em>The emperor says in an excited tone, “It’s five years today since we signed the contract.</em> Since you haven’t paid…you’ll marry someone I appointed.<em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>He felt his chest kicking in panic, “Wait –”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Secretary Jwa throws confetti and the Emperor declares, “Meet your wife!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes so tight. “NOOOOO!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he hears a new voice…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<strong>MINGYU. MINGYU.”</strong></p><p>He opens his eyes to see someone looking down at him so close that he abruptly backs away screaming, “SOONYOUNG! I DON’T WANT TO MARRY YOU!”</p><p>Sooyoung looks at him offended, “SAME! I like someone who’s cute size, and not as noisy as you! And one that has a mole here...”</p><p>Mingyu frowns, not really paying attention, as he looks around confused. Where are they? His Grandpa and Secretary Jwa aren’t here. Then, he looks back at Soonyoung who’s blabbering away. Finally realizing it was just a dream, he feels his beating heart starting to calm down.</p><p>“Why do you look so scared?” Soonyoung cups his own face as if to say it’s not a scary face. When Mingyu didn’t reply, Soonyoung sits on the bed with a concerned look, “Now that you’re awake, would you like to eat anything?”</p><p>“I don’t want to eat.”</p><p>“You should really eat or those nightmares will eat you instead.”</p><p>“Don’t treat me like a kid. Go away.”</p><p>“You act like one.”</p><p>He sighs before properly lying back down feeling tired of everything. He has no energy to argue and just wants to sleep.</p><p>It’s his second day of rejecting anything that requires of him to be active and engage.</p><p>But it’s also the second day for Wonwoo to ask someone to take the job of the fairy maid.</p><p>Yesterday, it was Jun and now it’s Soonyoung? Wow. At this point, anyone here could predict who from the royal princes would be the next to coax him to do something he cares not.</p><p>Even when his heart is already heavy with the thoughts of his parents, he wants to see Wonwoo.</p><p>
  <em>Why does the righteous man of the last hundred years won’t see me? What is he thinking now? I hope he’s happy thinking about me instead of thinking of regret from what we did? I hope he won’t realize that I’m no good and won’t leave me like my parents. What am I doing wrong? I don’t understand why it’s so easy to leave me.</em>
</p><p>He feels his eyes burn with tears that threatens to fall. He quickly turns his back to Soonyoung and lets his pillows soak with silent tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung says, softly, “Just call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Where’s Wonwoo?” He finally asks in a shaky voice.</p><p>“He’s not in the palace right now.”</p><p>“Okay.” There’s silence until he heard the door closed.</p><p>After Soonyoung left, the tight feeling in his chest chokes out as tears. What will happen to their situation now? On top of everything, his mind is also completely occupied by the thoughts of his parents. He closes his eyes as he starts feeling his head throbbing in pain. The heavy feeling comes with being nauseous and he tries hard to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Mingyu still refuse to eat or drink.” Soonyoung reports to Emperor Ilkook who’s seated in a slouched way with a disheartened look.</p><p>The emperor instructs, “Immediately arrange for a team of medical personnel and keep them on standby outside his door. If necessary, give him nutritional shots.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of that.” It was Wonwoo who just entered the Emperor’s chamber in a calm demeanor. He thanked Soonyoung for checking up on Mingyu in behalf of him, then Soonyoung walks away to leave him alone with the Emperor.</p><p>He’s the one that the Emperor requested but he went somewhere so it was Soonyoung who faced the blue blood. The words of the Emperor were not to scold him.</p><p>“Wonwoo, what have I done wrong? Mingyu is my grandson. He is my family. I asked him to stay by my side. Was I wrong?” Even though the Emperor’s voice has controlled loudness, the eyes spark anger.</p><p>Wonwoo was in no position to answer. He had witnessed the kindness of the Emperor but the Royal Alpha makes everyone scared like he’s about to bite their heads off. The emperor is well known for both his big heart and black mood. Wonwoo knows better now – keep silent.</p><p>“What does ‘being related by blood doesn’t mean family’ tells you? What kind of statement is that? I can imagine how they brought up my Mingyu over the years. Luckily I sent that couple away!”</p><p>“Is there anything I can help you with, Emperor?” He asks, staying true to his duties.</p><p>“Be nicer to him! He has been resentful to me for these few days. His mind is full of that Jung couple. So don’t you dare make the situation worse! Understand?”</p><p>“Emperor, I…” his words gets cut.</p><p>“You still have excuses?!” The emperor raises his tone, making him scared but his expression stayed calm. There’s silence for a bit, then the emperor softens up and says evenly, “Don’t think that I still don’t know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>
  <em>Does the emperor know where I secretly went to earlier this day….</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Wonwoo, don’t go against me. Nothing good will come out of it.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wonwoo’s Room</strong>
</p><p>A room of contemporary style in the form of clean lines and unique lightings; luxurious cream and terracotta walls; with every divider and upper shelves filled with either books or plants.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo needs to stop running on the treadmill when he heard a knock on his door. He rounds to get to the door that reveals a very smiley Jihoon. He tilts his head as the male passes by him without any greetings.</p><p>“Why are you here?” He walks to his mini kitchen to drink fruit infused water.</p><p>“Wonu, I saw it.” Jihoon says with the look of interrogation matching his voice.</p><p>“Saw what?” He raised a brow when he sits beside his friend.</p><p>“Saw you driving the crown prince to the airport.”</p><p>“That was a coincidence. What else can I do?”</p><p>“But I also heard that Mingyu had an argument with the emperor and you went to find him after he left the palace.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I also heard that you guys were alone in the house that the Emperor bought for them…for the entire night.”</p><p>Wonwoo maintains a stoic façade though he’s nervous. Suddenly Jihoon becomes meticulous of his actions and is updated with the gossip of the palace? It is not a very Jihoon thing to do.</p><p>Jihoon asks, meekly. “Wonwoo, do you like him? Do you want to be with him?”</p><p>“You’re thinking too much. It’s impossible for me to like him.” He’s still figuring out his feelings for Mingyu.</p><p>What Soonyoung said about ‘love’ – being attentive, knowing the person’s hobbies and being selfless – that is the job description of a royal servant. He trained all his life for that!</p><p>Oh, heavens, love for him is as clear as mud right now.</p><p>Although he yearns to see the crown prince… that too is part of his work.</p><p>Junhui as the playboy casanova once told him that we shouldn’t fight our desires. Therefore, maybe what he feels for the crown prince is just hunger of embrace or thirst of desire.</p><p>And now that he had a taste, what’s next? Crave it more? That’s messed up.</p><p>He haven’t asked Jihoon’s take about love but what Wonwoo hears next struck him dumb.</p><p>“Then can I go after him? I think I have a very good impression of Mingyu. I don’t know why every time I see him, I feel a sense of familiarity. Maybe it’s because he and Prince Min look very much alike.”</p><p>“…” He felt like he was slapped hard.</p><p>“Wonwoo…?”</p><p>“If you like him, then go after him. I have no objections.” He says it evenly though the words bite at his heart until breathing is hard.</p><p>Jihoon’s face lights up with a smile and Wonwoo’s tells himself that his heart only aches for Soonyoung, that one friend who claims to show his love for Jihoon through actions but it seems like it didn’t reach Jihoon. He felt the need to remind Jihoon with intent.</p><p>“But you’ve read the books, Jihoon. The royal family greatly values the hierarchical system and that means marrying their own kind. Royal Alphas will marry other Alphas to ensure that their bloodline is not tarnished or eradicated.”</p><p>He watches Jihoon’s sullen look while he holds himself together because it’s not just Jihoon who needs to be comforted. It pains him, too. He doesn’t even have the rights to figure out his feelings for Mingyu when he is just an omega that would end up ruining the generation’s royal vision.</p><p>Jihoon sighs, “Sometimes, love comes with consequences.”</p><p>Wonwoo feels sad or he wants to cry.</p><p>“Wonwoo, are you really giving him up to me?”</p><p>“H-He wasn’t mine to begin with. What’s there to give up?” But why does his heart feels like it is being squeezed like a lemon?</p><p>“Do you believe that as long as I’m together with the crown prince every day, I can become his wife? I’m very noble.”</p><p>“If you like him, then go after him.” He needs to convince himself that <em>maybe this is better.</em></p><p>“Alright! Soonyoung is right, for the sake of love, paying a price is something that’s necessary.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“For the sake of love, I can pay such a great price. If the crown prince knows, he might be really touched for all you know.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, “Mingyu is so easy to please.” He easily recalls the times that Mingyu smiles at him. That cheeky bastard appreciates everything you do for him and then gives it back a hundred times more thoughtful.</p><p>Even though the crown prince loves to bother him so much, Wonwoo holds fond of those memories. He finds himself smiling but then he sighs conflicted. Mingyu can fall in love with someone else and there is nothing that Wonwoo can do when that time comes. He should be glad that Jihoon is making it easy for him to let go of his growing feelings for the Alpha.</p><p>“Give me some advice, fairy maid. Advice on courting.”</p><p>“You’re asking the wrong person. You should ask Junhui for advice on that matter.”</p><p>“No way. That playboy doesn’t know what love is.”</p><p>“Very well, then you should be more proactive.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You should try to be good to him.” He bit his lip, remembering how good he was but in obscene moments with the crown prince. He tried to forget them and offers an innocent smile to Jihoon who’s silently observing him.</p><p>“Wonwoo, do you know what Mingyu currently needs the most?”</p><p>“He currently needs money the most. Didn’t he sign a ten million KRW contract with Emperor?”</p><p>“I’ve heard about it.” Suddenly Jihoon stands up to leave lost in thoughts. But the omega prince stops on his track when Wonwoo managed to state firmly,</p><p>
  <strong>“Jihoon, if he doesn’t like you, you should keep your distance.”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update!<br/>Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Good news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Same day, that night…</strong>
</p><p>Mingyu decided to check his phone. He lights up to a new found strength at the displayed notification (30 mins ago), “Father sent me a message!”</p><p>He opens the sent video message of his parents –</p><p>[His Jaejoong appa can’t hide that he had been crying with his swollen lids. It was Yunho who says, “Mingyu. Me and your Jaejoong appa are now in Japan to work. We are really sorry for not discussing with you before making this decision.”]</p><p>Mingyu pursed his lips to hold back his tears.</p><p>[“Mingyu, even though you are not our biological child,” Yunho looks briefly at Jaejoon who looks down. “But we are really very happy to have such a great child like you.” Jaejoong nods with a kind smile and Yunho continues, “You are the pride in my life. It’s just that I’m a loser.”]</p><p>“You’re not a loser.” Mingyu comments weakly and pouts to tease, “Just a little…”</p><p>[“Mingyu, father bear really hopes that one day, you will be proud of me. That’s why I accepted the Emperor’s suggestion and willingly go to Japan to help in the expansion of the branch here.”]</p><p>He widened his eyes at the words spoken, everything is becoming clear. “<strong>Father actually went on his own accord! He wasn’t forced to leave by grandpa.</strong>”</p><p>[“Mingyu, give father bear five years. Father bear will definitely work hard and make an achievement. We can then come back proudly to tell the Emperor, Return my son back to me!” The couple look at each other with hope and then smiles at the screen before they ended the recording.]</p><p>The video message brought comfort and peace to Mingyu’s heart.</p><p>At the same time, the door to his bedroom opens.</p><p>Jihoon enters with a hopeful look in his eyes while slowly moving a cart of foods for the crown prince who haven’t eaten for two days.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Secretary Jwa rushes to where the Emperor is talking with Leeteuk and Heechul. “Good News! Good news!”</p><p>They were all ears when Secretary Jwa informs, “The crown prince has already started eating.”</p><p>“That child has started eating?” Heechul cries out and Leeteuk raises a brow unsure if his brother-in-law is happy or not.</p><p>“Yes, Lady Heechul. ” Secretary Jwa replies, politely. She then proceeded to say that it was because of Jihoon.</p><p>“In that case, Father, would you…” Leeteuk paused when the emperor’s stomach decided to grumble loudly, “I understand. In that case, Secretary Jwa, would you be so kind to tell the kitchen to prepare right away.”</p><p>Heechul giggles, “Sandwich first. Don’t make my father wait.”</p><p>The emperor yields at his two sons, “One really cannot stand hunger in old age. I merely skipped two meals and I’m already dizzy. If Royal Prince Jihoon didn’t convince my Mingyu to think it through, that would be tragic for me.”</p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹ </p><p>
  <strong>Somewhere in the Palace…</strong>
</p><p>“Jihoon is the only person who can convince the crown prince to eat!” Seungkwan and Dino bet who can inform the most people in the palace.</p><p>“I won!” Seungkwan says, proudly.</p><p>“Not if you didn’t fake a meeting with the servants.” Dino rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It’s called ‘strategy,’ something that you don’t have.” Seungkwan grins at Dino who surges at him with more complaints.</p><p>The twins separated from each other to stop the two from fighting.</p><p>It only calmed down when Seungcheol gets in between them to say, “That’s enough. Let’s talk about this matter tomorrow.”</p><p>Jun nudged Wonwoo and asks in a hushed worried voice, “Are you okay? You look more defeated than Dino who lost the game.”</p><p>“I’m alright.” Wonwoo clears before deciding that he’s the first one to leave and head to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p><strong>The very next morning,</strong> Mingyu was at the royal courtyard. “I have to pay back 10 million KRW in 5 years. How can I pay it all back? 2 million per year… that’s equivalent to 166,666.667K per month. I’d have to earn 100K per month. Isn’t that too difficult? But I have already signed the contract with grandpa. 10 million KRW is 10 million. I have to pay it all back. And then, I can ask my parents to come back. And our whole family can reunite. But how do I earn that?”</p><p>Then, he sees Secretary Jwa accompanying a man, holding big pouches, out of the palace.</p><p>At the same time, the person he’s been waiting at the royal courtyard finally showed up. He asks, “Jihoon, who’s that?”</p><p>“That’s the Emperor’s massage therapist.” Jihoon says and somehow his hands start to massage the crown prince’s arm with intent. Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind. It was a pleasant surprise for Jihoon that the crown prince is very toned, very sexy.</p><p>“How much does he charge?”</p><p>“10,000 KRW for one hour session. The emperor gets 3 massages a week so that’s 12 times per month. We pay him on a monthly basis.”</p><p>Mingyu gawks, “That’s 120,000 KRW!”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p><strong>LUNCHTIME</strong> comes with Mingyu making sure that everyone is present at the dining hall. Classical music plays while he enters with a plate of food on his hands and an army of servants behind him.</p><p>He places the food in front of his grandfather at the same time that the maids start distributing plates with delicious looking lunch meal in front of the Royals who looked at it with fascination then looks back at Mingyu intrigue.</p><p>“I made that grandpa. Please taste it.”</p><p>The emperor did with delight. He smiles wide getting reminded of the very good cooking abilities of his son, Prince Min. “It’s very delicious.”</p><p>“Then, that would be, 1,000 KRW. We have here,” Mingyu starts counting heads, “Fourteen people, so that would be 14,000 KRW.”</p><p>“You’re asking me money for this?”</p><p>“Of course. There is no free lunch in the world. From today onwards I’m going to work here. I will prepare a price list that is a little more expensive to the market rates but almost the same to the rates of the palace. Your massage therapist gets 10,000 KRW for one hour session–”</p><p>Leeteuk was about to talk when the Emperor raised his hand to stop him. With an amused smile, the Emperor yields, “Secretary Jwa, give him 14,000 KRW.”</p><p>
  <em>You can’t do anything now. I’m earning money through my own efforts. I’ll leave this house once I have earned enough. Just wait and see.</em>
</p><p>The emperor signalled ‘quickly’ when the secretary seems to hesitate.</p><p>Mingyu smirks when the money was placed on his waiting palm. “Thank you.” Then, he darts a look at someone, “Come with me. I made something special for you.”</p><p>The twins raised a brow at Wonwoo while Seungcheol nods at the fairy maid to go. Seokmin whispers, “He’s calling you.”</p><p>Suddenly Jihoon stand up from where he was seated and started walking towards Mingyu who looks so excited.</p><p>Everyone watched the two of them disappear out of their sight.</p><p>There’s a silent tension in the air for different reasons.</p><p>“Secretary Jwa, do you know what this little brat is thinking?” The emperor asks the secretary who’s not so sure so she smiles awkwardly. Then, the emperor says with mirth, “Just don’t let him find work here.”</p><p>“Yes, your highness.” Secretary Jwa leaves to tell the palace staffs.</p><p>On the other hand, Wonwoo was silently replaying in his head the way Mingyu never spared him a glance. Mingyu wanted to be with Jihoon. By all means, this food is tasty. He is sure that the food prepared for Jihoon is even tastier. Why does he feel like he just lost a battle? Is it too late?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Heart sinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo is aware that Mingyu and Jihoon had been spending a lot of time with each other. Because his heart cannot bear to have this silent war with Mingyu anymore, he was determined to talk to him today.</p><p>He was headed to the Crown prince’s chamber when the golden door of the said room opens to a joyous Mingyu and Jihoon.</p><p>The two were too preoccupied to notice that he was standing quite a distance from them.</p><p>Jihoon is trying to put on a maid’s headdress on Mingyu who keeps on standing tall to tease him. “Do I need to climb your back to put it on?”</p><p>“Is that my fault?” Mingyu grins before crouching down anyways.</p><p>Wonwoo watched the way Jihoon happily hops on Mingyu’s back. Then, they approached him in that manner.</p><p>He briefly met eye contact with Mingyu who decided to avert his eyes away from him like he doesn’t exist.</p><p>All the while, Jihoon plays with Mingyu’s hair until the two completely passed by him.</p><p>Wonwoo’s throat is dry as he blinks back his tears. He wills himself to walk opposite the direction of the two. His heart feels heavy passing by the destination where he once thought of reconciling and is now heading to somewhere he cares not.</p><p>He’s completely lost and suffocated.</p><p>Then, he found a corner somewhere in the palace where he can cry himself in silence.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Mingyu and Jihoon, who are both wearing a maid headdress, are still glued piggy back when they approached a female servant who was dusting off a vase.</p><p>“Good Afternoon!” Mingyu greets her with a smile that the man on his back mirrored.</p><p>“Good afternon, crown pr— ” She drops her jaw as she observes the two who started to dust off big oil paintings one after another.</p><p>Jihoon dusts off the parts above Mingyu’s head that effectively made the crown prince sneeze, “ACHOOOOOO!”</p><p>“OOPS!”</p><p>“You did that on purpose!”</p><p>“I didn’t. Do you want me too?” Jihoon lifts the feathery duster and threatens to use it to pat Mingyu who gawks in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Afterawhile, Mingyu stops dusting off things shocked when he felt arms wrapped on his leg stopping him from walking. He looks down to see the servant like a snake lying flat on the carpeted floor. “What...?”</p><p>“Please stop what you’re doing crown prince. I still have to buy ticket concerts, I can’t lose my job!” The maid cries.</p><p>Jihoon dejectedly takes off Mingyu’s headdress and his own as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>˖⁺ ⋆ ୭ .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>The two tries again the next day. They were at the Royal Courtyard wearing a gardener’s outfit complete with the hats and tools.</p><p>Mingyu instructs, “I’ll be cutting the weeds by the fountain. You make sure that no one would interrupt.”</p><p>Jihoon nods, hesitantly.</p><p>Finally reaching the fountain, Mingyu was about to cut the grass. Suddenly hands were wrapped around his leg once again. His smile drops finally seeing an old man lying flat on the green grass.</p><p>The gardener cries, “Crown Prince! Don’t steal my job from me! Please I still have a loan to pay in the bank.”</p><p>Mingyu takes a deep breath and takes off his hat, “Okay.”</p><p>The gardener steals the cutter from his hand and runs away with a winning smile.</p><p>
  <em>In this way, If I insist on working at the Palace, I’ll cause the others to lose their jobs. Aigoo. What should I do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apart from the book on his hand, Wonwoo gets easily attracted to a tall man standing alone by the fountain. From the Royal Patio, anyone would know that it is Mingyu who radiates striking features even with ordinary clothes.</p><p>Wonwoo decided to go there and talk to the crown prince. He was a distance far when another figure beats him to get Mingyu’s attention.</p><p>Jihoon points the water hose at Mingyu, “You sulky baby! Take that.”</p><p>Mingyu growls at the sudden attack of water.</p><p>But Jihoon did not fret and aimed for the face.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo watches with down-turned brows. His heart sinks at the sight. He’s unable to move and can do nothing but watch. He thinks even running to his left or to his back, he would feel crushed nonetheless. He is not in good terms with Mingyu but the latter seems to walk on air about it.</p><p>He’s the only one that’s going nuts about it.</p><p>When Mingyu lift Jihoon off the ground, Wonwoo looks down.</p><p>He had seen enough and decided to walk away with heavy steps.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p><strong>That night.</strong> Mingyu was relaxing in bubble bath, a much needed warm bath.</p><p>
  <em>After running around the whole day, I didn’t even earn a cent. If this keeps up, I won’t be able to save 10 million KRW even if I have fifty years. I originally thought that working at home was a pretty good idea. But it turns out…</em>
</p><p>He sighs, loudly.</p><p>
  <em>What do I have to do to earn the money? Judging from this situation, it’ll probably be pretty hard to work outside too. Wonwoo… Do I have to look for him for help? Forget it. He’ll just ignore me. He is so unpredictable. Every time that I  think he’s good to me, he will suddenly become a different person. That guy…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>He’s lightheaded when he finished.</p><p>
  <em>I must’ve been in the bath for so long.</em>
</p><p>He only has a towel wrapped around his waist as he goes to his bedroom, “Ah. I’m dizzy.”</p><p>Then, he instantly had a waft of a familiar omega scent.</p><p>It’s from the person that is lying comfortable on his royal bed. “Jihoon…?”</p><p>Jihoon was just wearing a robe when he sits up with a pleased smile, scanning a very toned and gorgeous Alpha before him.</p><p>Mingyu managed to smile at the omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. With all of my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>
  <strong>Mingyu managed to smile at the omega.</strong>
</p><p>Jihoon stands up and walks close to him. He didn’t back away and felt confused with the way Jihoon looks up through his lashes seductively. His eyes follow the way Jihoon reaches for his cheek, making him lean down until their faces are aligned.</p><p>“I think I really like you.” Jihoon says slow, “I think I’m already in love with you.”</p><p>Mingyu had to stare longer. His eyes fluttering to the omega’s advancing lips.</p><p>Suddenly Mingyu turns away, finally back to his senses and dizzier than ever.</p><p>He untangles Jihoon away from him because he doesn’t feel the same. All these time, he can only see Jihoon as a friend who he can seek comfort in the difficult times of his life. He asks in a demanding tone, “What are you doing here, Jihoon?”</p><p>“I was just waiting for you to come out. But you took such a long bath, so I fell asleep.”</p><p>“But why are you here?”</p><p>“Didn’t I say I like you? Oh,” Jihoon reaches for something in the pocket of his silk robe, “This check is for you.”</p><p>“You’re giving me money? Why?” Mingyu presses his lips with a slight frown especially that Jihoon starts to touch him.</p><p>“Aren’t you in need of money? Can I hug you?” Jihoon starts untying his robe.</p><p>“Yah! Are you crazy? Don’t do that.” Mingyu expressed panic in his voice and Jihoon stops untying.</p><p>Even so, Jihoon hugs Mingyu who tries to separate them, careful not to hurt the omega. Jihoon mumbles, “You really resemble Prince Min. You’re a giant but you’re so comfortable to hug. Let me hug?”</p><p>It leaves Mingyu with no choice but to lift Jihoon off the floor and flop him down on his bed. He didn’t let the omega escape by successfully covering him up with the soft duvet so Mingyu could press him down like a sushi roll. “Stop this, Jihoon! Why give me money? Why hug me?”</p><p>Jihoon stares at him, “I actually think that ten million KRW isn’t expensive at all. It’s really worth it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Even before we had a mini job hunt here in the palace, Wonwoo already reminded me about your contract with the Emperor when I told him that I like you and he gave you up to me.”</p><p>Mingyu is putting the pieces together. It seems like Jihoon meant to say that Wonwoo was the one who suggested this to him. “He gave me up to you…?”</p><p>Jihoon nods with a grin, “That money is really worth it if we <strong>do it</strong>…”</p><p>“Damn! Even if I needed money, I wouldn’t sell my body!”</p><p>“I already said I like you!” Jihoon mumbles and tries to get free but to no avail.</p><p>Suddenly Minghao and Seokmin enter the room and nearly jump out of their skin at the sight. Mingyu moves away after instructing his buddies, “Don’t let him escape.”</p><p>Seokmin salutes and urges Minghao to move. They help Jihoon out of his blanket cocoon only to hold him by the arms.</p><p>Mingyu tells them what happened, disheartened and still in shock.</p><p>Seokmin moves a vase to the side so he could push a red button.</p><p>“That’s the emergency button that is connected to your fairy maid’s room.” Minghao informs Mingyu who’s looking at them incredulously. Minghao continues, “At this very moment, our Jeon Wonwoo is on his way here.”</p><p>“…what for?” Mingyu mumbles more to himself.</p><p>“Wonwoo can handle this trouble.” Seokmin says, looking intently at Jihoon who scoffs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right away, Wonwoo enters to a room with thick tension in the air. The soft spoken royal servant lets them explain what happened.</p><p>“What in the world are you thinking, Jihoon!” Wonwoo raises his voice.</p><p>Minghao and Seokmin glance at each other after witnessing something that is rare to happen.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to violate him.” Jihoon replies, weakly.</p><p>“The Emperor would send you off to a deserted island if he finds out. Why did you do something so stupid?” Wonwoo asks with an upset voice.</p><p>“You were the one who hinted at me to be more proactive.” Jihoon says in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Hah?” Wonwoo furrows his brows, “What are you thinking? I said it for you to drop hints but I didn’t tell you to break into Mingyu’s room at night.”</p><p>“I thought you did.” Jihoon lowers his head.</p><p>“Why are you two mumbling?” Seokmin mumbles with them.</p><p>All the while, Mingyu was keeping silent with mouth that thins in dismay.</p><p>Wonwoo stares at him in a hint of soft plea, “Crown prince, would you be considerate not to tell the Emperor about this? Who knows what his black mood can bring to Jihoon’s fate…”</p><p>“We’ll make sure that Jihoon will reflect on this.” Seokmin speaks for the group of royals.</p><p>Mingyu heaves a heavy sigh, “Just keep him away from me.”</p><p>Jihoon bit his lips, hearing those words clear that he decided to run out of the room.</p><p>Minghao stops Wonwoo from going after the omega prince, “We got this.”</p><p>Then, the two royal princes left Wonwoo alone with the Crown Prince.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Sorry.” Wonwoo says, expressing anguish and longing.</p><p>“For what Jihoon did? Or for your great betrayal?” Mingyu still feels disheartened by Wonwoo’s behavior of completely ignoring the fact that they made love the night before the omega revealed his hiding place to the palace.</p><p>The great betrayal of the generation, folks!</p><p>Mingyu can only play along in Wonwoo’s game of pretending that nothing happened between them.</p><p>“Yes, for everything...I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What can your sorry do, huh? You even gave me up for him?”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head, reaching for Mingyu who scoots away from him with glazed eyes.</p><p>“Tell me what I should do! Because even with your sorry I still feel so damn hurt!”</p><p>“Mingyu, are we going to talk like this? Let’s talk some other time when you’re calm enough.”</p><p>“No! This will be the last time we talk!” Mingyu fumed.</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t want that, trying again with soft desperation, “Mingyu, please, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop saying sorry! We had sex because you felt sorry for me, too! Damn, Do I have to say thank you?”</p><p>“No.” Wonwoo feels his chest tightening at every seconds and his eyes burn with the tears that threatens to fall. “That is not the reason...”</p><p>“Then, why?”</p><p>Wonwoo starts to cry, wiping his tears and refusing to answer.</p><p>“What do you feel for me, Wonwoo? Why did you betray me? I thought we were getting along. Damn, we even had sex! But it was nothing to you, huh? Was it your way of ending us? Tell me, please? Please, I don’t understand. What do you feel about me…?” Mingyu’s desperate voice softens.</p><p>“I love you.” Wonwoo says with tear stained face.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not what you said.”</p><p>“You clearly heard me.” Wonwoo mumbles and lets Mingyu pull him on his lap.</p><p>“Say it again, Wonu.”</p><p>“I love you, Mingyu.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Mingyu says it back with fondness sparkling in his eyes.</p><p>They lean forward a fraction as if to kiss, then Wonwoo realized they shouldn’t and pulls back to stop them. He looks away, then tries to get off Mingyu’s lap.</p><p>Mingyu didn’t let the omega, holding him firm. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“By any means, you don’t have any ideas of everything. You just don’t understand why I have to do those things between us.”</p><p>“Then, tell me.” Mingyu demands.</p><p>“Are you forgetting that you’re the crown prince? In this lifetime, we are not supposed to be falling in love. The Royal family must be with someone of their own kind.” Wonwoo says in soft authority but it came out shaky and weak.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Hey…”</p><p>“I’m an omega.”</p><p>“Whatever. You. Are.” Mingyu cups his face and looks straight in his eyes, “I love you. With all my heart, I love you.”</p><p>“You must have an Alpha partner, crown prince.” Wonwoo articulates, politely.</p><p>“Wonwoo, please…”</p><p>“This is the reason that you should read books. All the history books say that you, as the nation’s crown prince, must not tarnish and eradicate the bloodline.”</p><p>“Damn history books! Those shit tons of paper won’t decide what I feel for you! Wonu, don’t let those damn books define what is meant to happen because we happen to meet each other and that is something that hasn’t been written yet.”</p><p>Wonwoo remains silent. Mingyu sees someone who stays true to his duties to a fault and he starts to shed hopeless tears.</p><p>“Loving someone else is impossible for me now. Look at me. Wonu, please. Please?”</p><p>Wonwoo meets his eyes with pain and adoration.</p><p>“If it is your duty to see me love some Alpha…? You won’t be seeing that because my heart is already taken by an omega.”</p><p>“…”</p><p><strong>“Does your duty require you to lose everything? You also have a duty to yourself, you –”</strong> His words were cut for Wonwoo decided to peck his lips, leaving him speechless.</p><p> <strong>“You are my everything, and i can’t lose you.” </strong>Wonwoo admits.<strong><br/></strong></p><p>Mingyu is utterly stunned with his cheeks burning. “Say it again.”</p><p>“You are noisy but I can’t lose you.” Wonwoo says smoothly, making Mingyu whine.</p><p>“Hey, that’s not it.”</p><p>“Just kiss me, already.” Wonwoo proposed with adoration.</p><p>This time, Mingyu kisses him soft and slow, hands on each other’s arms in a way that neither wants to let each other go, their hearts assured. The kiss ends with their foreheads pressed together, neither still can’t believe that this is happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Miracles happen everyday [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some time skips hinted. And yehet double update &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once you call me sooner<br/>I’ll be fallin’ to your warm embrace<br/>The future that once seemed hazy turns vivid because I met you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swaying, dancing like the wind<br/>the destination point for this falling heart<br/>is the greatest happiness in the world.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <em> – Fallin’ Flower by Seventeen </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7dVNqMKmfh48vR1hxpb40i?si=UNBGNI73Q5qUzzt8B9Gs9A">playlist</a>]</em>
</p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>Everyone knows that the Seoul Metropolitan is now painted with the colors of falling flowers —</p><p>But they didn’t know that the crown prince and the righteous noble man are also falling deeper in love every day.</p><p>The royals started to suspect something though.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo wakes Mingyu up every day by himself!”</p><p>“Wonwoo accompanies Mingyu to breakfast by himself!”</p><p>“Wonwoo reads a book for Mingyu by himself!”</p><p>“Wonwoo teaches Mingyu waltz by himself!”</p><p> </p><p>Those were the royal princes’ words to him. He’s just doing his job, that’s what Wonwoo insists. Yet these dorks think it’s more suspicious because of that same reason! By all means, he wants to take care of his love, should really say that? Can these royal brats make it less hard for him? He hates it here.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Soonyoung surprises everyone out of the blue, “YAWWW!!! I know what’s up! Our friend Wonwoo is finally feeling obliged to his duties as the fairy maid because…”</p><p>Wonwoo and Mingyu glanced at each other, nervously.</p><p>“Because of Jihoon!” Soonyoung continues wiggling his eyes brows.</p><p>“Hah?” Wonwoo asks genuinely concerned for his friend’s state of mind.</p><p>“You’re doing this for Jihoon. So Mingyu won’t tell the emperor about what happened!”</p><p>“Yeah.” Mingyu answers for Wonwoo.</p><p>Jihoon speaks, earnestly. “I’m really sorry about that Mingyu. I just felt a sense of comfort because you look so much like Prince Min.”</p><p>“...” Mingyu didn’t react and just looks at Wonwoo with eyes that seemingly says let’s get out of here.</p><p>Soonyoung clicks his tongue. “Mingyu, you don’t have to worry. The one that Jihoon loves is ME! We’re boyfriends now!”</p><p>The twins throw confetti at that. Minghao scowls at the litters on the floor. And Seokmin picks up the little pieces for a different reason, to blow it at Dino’s face that effectively stops the youngest from cheering loudly.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Aren’t you happy for them, Mingyu?” Wonwoo quips and nudges his Alpha to make amends. <em>Stop sulking, already!</em></p><p>Mingyu nods, “Congrats.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p><strong>That evening. </strong>Wonwoo was about to knock at the golden door of the crown prince’s chamber. But his hand stops in the air when the said door opens itself to reveal Minghao and Seokmin.</p><p>Wonwoo composes himself while he’s being scanned by the two, playfully.</p><p>Mingyu’s voice inside the room, interrupts the two’s canny attitude, “Do you want me to kick you to your rooms? Stop teasing him.”</p><p>“Yah! We didn’t do anything yet!” Seokmin shouts back at Mingyu who growls.</p><p>“Did you hear that? You still need to teach the little prince some manners, fairy maid.” Minghao gives advice to Wonwoo who remains to say nothing.</p><p>Mingyu finally shows up and the two were quick to move aside so they could present Wonwoo.</p><p>“Hi, Wonwoo.” Mingyu greets him with a charming smile.</p><p>Suddenly, the omega twins show up uninvited.</p><p>“So what are you doing here?” Jisoo asks for the crown prince and Jeonghan’s expression says this is interesting.</p><p>“If you would be considerate to leave us alone, I can do my job quickly.” Wonwoo looks around and claps twice. Consequently, a surge of servants comes their way. The twins separated to let them pass.</p><p>“We have prepared your bath water for you, Crown Prince. Which scent of flower petals do you like?” Wonwoo says, making sure that everyone heard something that he didn’t intend to do but is necessary.</p><p>Minghao and Seokmin sneakers while Mingyu widens his eyes at what the lined up servants were holding – baskets full of petals in different scents and colors – he gulps, “Wow. Taking a bath requires so much trouble now? There are so many flower petals?!”</p><p>Wonwoo continues, “Crown prince, if you don’t like petals, we have also prepared some essential oils for you.”</p><p>Some servants step forward with their basket of essential oils in pretty glassed containers.</p><p>“Then, I’ll randomly pick one.” Mingyu stutters as he wearily looks at Wonwoo for help.</p><p>“This is really amazing. You’re really doing your fairy job now, Wonwoo!” Jisoo and Jeonghan say alternately while clapping.</p><p>“They say miracles happen every day.” Minghao turns to Mingyu with a sly smile.</p><p>“Wow. I wonder why?” Mingyu smiles, innocently.</p><p>The servants leave after the crown prince took four baskets.</p><p>Seokmin drags Minghao who also drags the twins away with the words, “They’re going to scrub their backs now. That’s the sweetest fairy job!”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Wonwoo is finally alone with Mingyu.</strong> He stares demanding at the crown prince.</p><p>“What? Stop looking at me like that, I’ll melt.”</p><p>“You wonder why…?” Wonwoo mocks his Alpha with a tone of amusement.</p><p>Mingyu twists his mouth, and bites back, “And you’re here for your job?”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head smiling.</p><p>Mingyu stares at him, fondly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>They ended up at the grand bathroom in the crown prince’s chamber.</p><p>Wonwoo takes a deep breath when he got rid of his last piece of garment. He approaches his Alpha who’s already on the round black marble bathtub, the scents of rose petals and essential oils blending with a nature feel.</p><p>He dips his toes in the warm water, feeling his cheeks burn knowing that he’s being stared at.</p><p>Then, he lets Mingyu pull him to comfortably sits on the Alpha’s lap.</p><p>“I missed you.” Mingyu kisses his cheeks, the warm lips trails down to the dip of his collarbone.</p><p>“We’re together all day, Mingyu.” He whines softly, making Mingyu face him with a pout.</p><p>“But I can’t kiss Wonu all day.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums and cups Mingyu’s face, making the alpha pout more. “Stop complaining. You’re the only one that can kiss me.”</p><p>Mingyu nods, affectionately, like a puppy wanting happy pats.</p><p>Wonwoo smiles before he leans in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Soon after, he yelps when he felt the large hands kneading at his butt cheeks. His whines get trapped in the kiss.</p><p>Mingyu delves his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth, deepening the kiss that Wonwoo helps himself balance on Mingyu’s lap as he feels hazed up from the heated kiss.</p><p>“Oh. Mingyu…” Wonwoo mewls because he felt it when he was kissing him – the alpha’s finger poked into his entrance – that he melts to Mingyu’s toned chest. Consequently, he gets aware of his growing hard on brushing against the huge cock of the Alpha. If this continues, he will be entered again.</p><p>Mingyu breaks the kiss only to lick at his neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot, at the same time that two of the alpha’s fingers move inside him and narrowly pressed deep inside Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo moans freely, it was impossible to form coherent thoughts. Even the feeling of the alpha’s teeth grazing at his neck is too exciting. He whimpers, “Mingyu…”</p><p>Mingyu’s fingers were still wandering deeper inside Wonwoo, making him forget everything. Mingyu moves to nibble at Wonwoo’s earlobe and whispers to him, “I can’t hold it anymore, let me in.”</p><p>Before Wonwoo can answer, Mingyu’s fingers moves out of the way and works hard to force Wonwoo’s butt to bounce up, trying to get his throbbing cock into his narrow channel.</p><p>Wonwoo is sure Mingyu will press him down, “Ah! Mingyu…” He closes his eyes, and feels the throbbing length drilling deep. The friction created shocking sensation.</p><p>“You’re squeezing me…so damn good.” Mingyu groans as he starts moving in and out of the tight heat. Obscene sounds against water reverberate at his every thrust.</p><p>Their mouths meet each other to sloppy kiss and their movements turn sensual. Then, Mingyu stops moving and Wonwoo was reluctant to break the kiss.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Wonwoo whines as he grinds his bottom.</p><p>Mingyu bit his lip at the action, “At the bed, babe. Let’s do it there.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums and lets Mingyu to swiftly carry him to the royal bed.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo expressed confusion at the way Mingyu maneuvers him to be the one on top. The alpha just keeps staring at him.</p><p>“Put it in.” Mingyu instructs Wonwoo, making him shy as he did so while Mingyu groans, “Just like that.”</p><p>“Mingyu…why aren’t you–?”</p><p>“C’mon Wonu, move.” Mingyu abruptly bucks his hips up with no warning, deepening his length into the tight heat.</p><p>“Ah…Mingyu…” Wonwoo whimpers. That’s right. He raises his ass, palms at the alpha’s chest as he lowers himself slowly. There’s a low voice in his throat as he starts bouncing up and down to a sensual pace. Finally he had to scream it when his spot was hit. He raises his ass and smacks it down continuously earning loud grunts from his Alpha. The pleasure is burning him up, “Mingyu, I’m coming. Ah...”</p><p>Mingyu understands and he helps him by grasping Wonwoo’s waist, quickening the pace. The alpha guides him down with every upward thrust until Wonwoo is squirming, dissolving into pleasure as he comes.</p><p>Mingyu admires Wonwoo’s hazed state before he flips the position with their bodies still connected. He’s now hovering above Wonwoo who looks so soft and sexy.</p><p>Wonwoo watched how Mingyu leans down to fit their lips, starting to thrust slowly. Wonwoo is still sensitive from the high of afterclimax but his complaints are swallowed by the kiss. This is too much, Kim Mingyu!</p><p>Mingyu’s hands trails hot to his skin and it stops on his limp cock to stroke it in the rhythm of his thrusts.</p><p>Ah, he’s getting hard again. He was breathless when Mingyu breaks the kiss to properly widen his legs, penetrating him deeper. “Ah. There…right th-”</p><p>“Damn. You feel so damn good.” Mingyu fastens his pace. Just looking at Wonwoo’s visuals – all glazed eyes and slightly parted plump lips – is enough to make him come, but he knows his limit. He savors the delicious friction, moaning breathy. “Haa…Wonu, I’m close…”</p><p>Wonwoo’s sinful moans drive Mingyu to the edge that he lets the feverish feeling out as thick juices that starts to fill Wonwoo up.</p><p>The feeling was too much to bear that Wonwoo comes as well, his skin pricks sensitive and his mind clouds in pleasure.</p><p>The pulsating cock is too much as they wait for Mingyu’s knot to settle down. But his alpha is now being gentle and is hugging him affectionately. With the familiar scents around them, it easily comforts him and he’s getting sleepy.</p><p>“Another round.” Mingyu suggests to Wonwoo who makes a whiny sound.</p><p>“If you would be considerate to give me a break…? We’ve been doing it so much, Kim Mingyu.”</p><p>“Nope.” Mingyu hugs him closer.</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. Wonwoo says, “I can’t believe that they’re together now. Soonyoung loves Jihoon so much.”</p><p>“Wow, suddenly talking about others when my cock is still inside you?”</p><p>“Your cock is there, not in my mouth so let me talk.” Wonwoo evenly says even though he wanted to kick his Alpha out of the bed.</p><p>“Well, congratulations to you too! You must be happy that you’re together with someone you love so much.” Mingyu mocks with a grumpy voice.</p><p>“Yes. I’m very happy with you.”</p><p>Mingyu hums, happily. “I’m blushing now. Let’s do it again.”</p><p>Wonwoo gentle shoves Mingyu by the shoulder. It’s not like he could stop the knotting now. He holds his Alpha’s hand that was on his tummy. “Mingyu, did you know that I’ve been going somewhere in secret? I’ll take you there tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, I love you.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Wonwoo hums, sleepy.</p><p>“What ‘mmm’? I said I love you.” Mingyu says in a demanding needy voice.</p><p>“I love you too, baby!” Ah, it’s not supposed to be phrased like that… Mingyu is being a giant baby and he just wants to tease…</p><p>“Wow. Who’s your baby? Say it again.”</p><p>Mingyu starts bugging him with the word ‘baby’ and Wonwoo knows that he won’t be able to sleep at this point….</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They've been keeping their relationship as a secret. And Wonwoo has a secret of his own. Find out in the next chapter!<br/>I've already finished writing their story! I'm just proof reading them and uploading everyday :)<br/>Here are the happy chapters for a happy new year! Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Babe-friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p><strong>“Mingyu, wake up.”</strong> The following morning comes with the gentle voice of Mingyu’s omega.</p><p>AND Mingyu waits for it, still sleepy.</p><p>As expected, Wonwoo plants soft kisses to his cheeks until he gives in smiling wide with a racing heart.</p><p>“Okay, I’m up. Wow. You look so lovely.” Mingyu says with pleasant surprise finally seeing that Wonwoo is ready to go looking polished and elegant.</p><p>“Thanks.” Wonwoo smiles bashful at the compliment before reminding him, “I told you I’ll take you somewhere. If you would be considerate to prepare now, we’ll arrive there early.”</p><p>“Calm down, babe. I’ll prepare now.” Mingyu spanks Wonwoo’s butt, passing by him like a champ.</p><p>Wonwoo lets him off with an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .</p><p>“Where is this place?” It was a three hour ride to reach this place and Mingyu’s tummy is already screaming for breakfast.</p><p>They are waiting for someone from the two storey wooden house surrounded by unique outdoor greeneries when a dignified man goes out to hug Wonwoo.</p><p>Mingyu growls, lowly.</p><p>Wonwoo was quick to reprimand, “Mingyu! This is my father, Junki.”</p><p>But he looks young...? If you look closely, the two have the same sharp eyes and aura. Okay, why didn’t his babe tell him he’s going to meet his In-laws today? It’s too early and you’ve already ruined it, Kim Mingyu! He scolds himself. He bows, politely. “Good morning, father.”</p><p>“Father, this is our crown prince, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo smiles awkwardly at his father who stares warmly at Mingyu a little too long.</p><p>“There is no doubt. You look just like Prince Min. Come in, breakfast is ready. Your mother cooked your favorite dish, son.” Junki beams at Wonwoo before leading the way.</p><p>They were already at a careful distance behind Wonwoo’s father when Mingyu says in hushed voice, “You didn’t tell me I’m going to meet my soon to be parents.”</p><p>“If you would be considerate to not let them know we’re together, I will appreciate it.”</p><p>“Why? I’m very handsome and capable, babe.”</p><p>“By all means. But you are also the crown prince. Y-You know my reasons.” Wonwoo gives him a pleading stare, making Mingyu avert his eyes or else he’ll give in easily.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Mingyu says in a grumpy voice.</p><p>“Stop complaining.” Wonwoo sighs seeing a his sulking Alpha.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>They’ve settled in the Jeon’s dining area, eating their breakfast together with Wonwoo’s parents.</p><p>Junki comments, “The Royal family must’ve skipped the DNA test.”</p><p>“The crown prince also has a birthmark.” Wonwoo informs his father who nods knowingly.</p><p>“Right, I remember it to be five petals and 4 inches below his butt.”</p><p>Wonwoo articulates heartily, “Not really 4 inches. It’s kind of growing with this giant. The petals grew evenly and —”</p><p>Mingyu chokes on his food and Wonwoo was quick to attend him with some pats and water. His omega is very smart but can also be careless. At this point, his family are going to easily find out that they are babe-friends.</p><p>There’s silence for a bit. Jieun quips, “My son must be a great companion to know such details, is that right crown prince?”</p><p>Companion…? Okay, Mingyu remembers now. Wonwoo’s parents don’t want to be part of the royal servants. Mingyu smiles and says earnestly, “I’m so lucky to have him.”</p><p>Wonwoo hides his smile by continuing to eat. And Mingyu proceeded to tell how the palace found him and actually secretly took picture of him wearing just his boxer short.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After breakfast, they were chilling at the living room. Wow, this place is very cozy. The couple talked about how Wonwoo had been looking for them and finally found them here one week ago – that fresh and early – Mingyu is stunned to know. This is why Wonwoo has been going out a lot, throwing his fairy maid duties more extra to their friends.</p><p>“We’re going to the farm. We’ll get you clothes to change first.” The couple insists, leaving them there. Very convenient.</p><p>Mingyu scoots away from his omega to show he’s still upset.</p><p>“Mingyu, we can’t tell them yet. If you would be considerate to continue to act – if not as a crown prince – as a friend…?”</p><p>Mingyu huffs as a reply.</p><p>“I’m sorry, babe…just for today.” Wonwoo pleads, softly.</p><p>Then, Mingyu sighs giving in by moving closer to the omega until he could kiss the creamy neck and hear Wonwoo complain. Mingyu whispers against his skin. “Then, how about tonight, babe?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, <strong>“I’m yours.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>A cough interrupts them, successfully separating them.</p><p>Suddenly this new presence bows at Mingyu, “Good morning, crown prince! I’m Jeon Jungkook.”</p><p>Mingyu finds himself smiling at the boy’s resemblance to his omega.</p><p>“…once a chicken nugget and now my younger brother.” Wonwoo elaborates, making Jungkook scowl.</p><p>“Hyung is once a sloth.”</p><p>Wonwoo shakes his head with a smile when the youngest darts his tongue out.</p><p>There was a bit of silence. Jungkook opens up about the talk of the town, “The coronation was moved again, huh?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, “It’s next week.”</p><p>“Is it really necessary? Everyone knows you’re the crown prince already.” Jungkook takes his phone and lets Mingyu see some photos of him.</p><p>Wonwoo silently watch the two happily exchange, “It’s a tradition, chicken nugget.”</p><p>“I’m still not used to see myself in articles.” Mingyu says to Jungkook who scrunched his face unbelieving.</p><p>“But crown prince should also be in magazines. You look really handsome like a model.”</p><p>His younger brother’s words made Wonwoo’s eyebrow twitch. What a smooth flirt.</p><p>“Really?” Mingyu asks, shyly. He looks at Wonwoo for confirmation but the omega looks away. Hmm?</p><p>“Let’s take a selfie!” Jungkook didn’t wait for a respond and takes his phone up in the air.</p><p>Mingyu places a hand on the younger’s shoulder and tilts his head, smiling for the camera. He wasn’t aware of Wonwoo’s intense stare.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Jungkook! Go eat breakfast and change. We’re going to the farm</strong>.” Junki instructs while Jieun gives some clothes to Mingyu and Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .</p><p>The two changed into the right dress code and in no time, they were at the <strong>JEON’S FARM</strong>.</p><p>“Let’s pick cranberries.” Wonwoo says and goes on to tell Mingyu that he’s been helping his family all along. “Then, make juice out of it.”</p><p>“Crown Prince Hyung! Help me pick apples! The view there looks amazing too!” Jungkook says in his excited voice, but ends up eyeing the two weirdly. “If that’s okay...?”</p><p>“Of course. We’re just friends.” Wonwoo replies, avoiding Mingyu’s gaze.</p><p>Mingyu understands and follows the excited Jungkook to where the apple trees are.</p><p>Wonwoo was left there to be upset and heave heavy sighs.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>Mingyu had fun getting apples while getting to know Wonwoo’s brother. They are getting along just fine. Most of the time, like right now, Jungkook’s arm hooks to his arm, carrying baskets with their other hand while they move from one tree to another.</p><p>“You should visit us often, crown prince hyung.”</p><p>“I should. The atmosphere here is very nice and your family is lovely.” He suddenly thought if Wonwoo was raised here, would his omega be as clingy as his brother? He can’t help but chuckle to himself. That’s just him being over the top.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>When they got together for lunch by the lake, he runs to help Wonwoo with his baskets of cranberries. “Let me take it.”</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>“C’mon, babe. I got it.”</p><p>“Very well!” Wonwoo shoves him the baskets, making him confused with the cold attitude.</p><p>Mingyu watches the righteous noble man walk away, “What’s wrong with him…?”</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>After lunch, the Jeon couple plans to ride a boat and relax on the blue lake.</p><p>“I’m alright. I’ll stay here.” Wonwoo says in calm demeanor.</p><p>“Then, I’ll ride with crown prince hyung! Let’s go!” Jungkook turns to the said man who’s staring at the distant Wonwoo. Jungkook asks, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Mingyu sighs, “Nothing, let’s go.”</p><p>They followed the Jeon couple to the white boats leaving Wonwoo under the shade of the big tree.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>Mingyu and Jungkook were together on a separate boat from the Jeon couple.<br/></strong>
</p><p>Wonwoo can only look at them have fun from a far.</p><p>Mingyu was rowing with difficulty. Jungkook helps him and he starts getting the hang of it until he’s rowing the boat to where the boat of Junki and Jieun are.</p><p>“My! What a fast learner you are, crown prince.” Ji-eun comments happily.</p><p>“I was the one who taught him.” Jungkook says proud and Mingyu looks around for his omega.</p><p>They continued to chat from their boats that are side by side.</p><p>After a while, Mingyu rowed their white boat back to where Wonwoo is standing by the lake. Upon reaching, he raises the paddle with a big smile, “I know how to boat now, Wonu!”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, uninterested. Then, Mingyu pursed his lips with a slight frown, following Wonwoo’s gaze to where Mingyu’s arm is hooked with Jungkook’s arm.</p><p>“Hey, join us.” Mingyu insists to Wonwoo who looks at him pointedly before walking away. Huh? “Yah! Wonwoo!”</p><p>He had no choice but to untangle Jungkook’s arm so he could ran after his omega. It was at the same time that the Jeon couple is also heading back to the dock.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>“Wonwoo! Hey...” Mingyu runs and catches up easily, stopping Wonwoo by the wrist, “What’s your problem!”</p><p>“You’re my problem. You don’t want to be with me....” Wonwoo’s voice softens at every word.</p><p>“Didn’t I ask you to join us just now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you didn’t help me pick cranberries.”</p><p>Mingyu exhales loudly in frustration. “But you were the one who said that its fine. I thought I was being careful. I’m acting like a friend like you wanted me to.”</p><p>“You can’t help me as a friend?”</p><p>“Wonu, you said I should not help you because we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“Yes you did.”</p><p>Wonwoo refuse to acknowledge and just stared at him coldly.</p><p>Mingyu sighs, “I was going to help you, too!”</p><p>“You give so many reasons.” Wonwoo says upset and decided to avert his eyes in defeat.</p><p>“How about you? What’s your reason for keeping us a secret?” Mingyu demands.</p><p>“The history books, Mingyu! My parents have certainly read those books.”</p><p>“Damn history books! Okay fine, that’s why we have to tell them! Do you expect them to read there that we’re together?”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. I can’t just say that the crown prince is my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend…?” It was from the gentle voice of Wonwoo’s mother.</p><p> </p><p> .⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>They ended up explaining back by the lake when the sun is already setting.</p><p>Mingyu says, “I really love your son, with all of my heart.”</p><p>“But what will happen to my son if the Palace knows about this?” Jieun asks with her kind face crumpling into worry. Jungkook comforts her with a hug.</p><p>“I would do anything for him, I can’t lose Wonwoo.” Mingyu takes the hand of his omega who smiles at him sadly.</p><p>“Wonwoo, you have read the books.” Ji-eun reminds Wonwoo.</p><p>Jungkook tilts his head, feeling dumb, “What book is that?”</p><p>“Yes, mother. Those books tell you about love having consequences.” Wonwoo takes a deep breath, squeezing Mingyu’s hand, “But who you’re going to choose to risk it all... it is not up to the books. It is better to fall like the flowers than never have that love at all.”</p><p>There’s a bit of silence and birds pass through golden skies.</p><p>“I’m really not interested with those books.” His father speaks evenly, “I’m happy that you’re choosing your own path – who you’re going to risk it all – just like your father, son. When you’re happy with that choice, you’ll never go wrong.”</p><p>Jieun smiles at his husband who looks at her with fondness and reassurance, they are happy with their choice.</p><p>Wonwoo hugs Mingyu who happily holds him in a warm embrace.</p><p>Mingyu bows at the Jeons to say a heartfelt, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! We met the Jeons! Will post the next chapter later ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Lucky and loved [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p> </p><p><strong>One week later.</strong> The royals are now at the grand palace that was open to the public some centuries ago. It’s the second week of fall, the day for the Seoul Populous to finally witness the proclamation of the person who will someday ascend the throne!</p><p>Mingyu is wearing the traditional garment of the Crown Prince, looking out the balcony to a view that was seen by his majestic ancestors that were once standing right here.</p><p>Damn, this is so surreal.</p><p>Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist for a back hug. The air is a soothing familiar scent and the silvery voice of his omega registers, “Wonja, you will now officially assume the title of Wangseja (crown prince)’”</p><p>He smiles and turns around to face Wonwoo who looks alluringly smart in traditional clothing. He stares for a while before he clears, “I’m still your Mingyu.”</p><p>“Very well, my crown prince of clumsiness.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding that I’m going to ruin this.”</p><p>“I disagree. You look so handsome and charismatic, crown prince. Come here,” Wonwoo says with adoration before taking Mingyu’s hand and they walk to the center of the room.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asks what Wonwoo has brought with him.</p><p>“This is Ikseongwan (익선관), the crown for the wangseja.”</p><p>Mingyu bows so Wonwoo could fit it on his head. Their faces were so close that Wonwoo’s movement stutters realizing that Mingyu had been staring at his lips.</p><p>Wonwoo watched how Mingyu leans down to fit their lips together. Mingyu parts his omega’s lips, letting him delve his tongue in to deepen the kiss until Wonwoo escapes a moan.</p><p>They break the kiss with heated face.</p><p>The Ikseongwan is now placed perfectly completing the look of the crown prince who’s wearing a blue robe with a dragon emblem on the front.</p><p>“I’m nervous, Wonu.” Mingyu exhales, loudly.</p><p>“Take it easy. After a simple ceremony, you just have to sit handsome and watch a performance that was prepared for you. Did I mention that it’s going to be broadcasted live?”</p><p>“Wow, I’m way more nervous now.”</p><p>“I’m going to be with you all throughout. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Can’t this be like in the movies where they just have to draw the curtain to see what the wizard is hiding? Then, that’s it.”</p><p>“Oh, not really.”</p><p>Mingyu chuckles, “Hug me.”</p><p>Wonwoo hugs him smoothly, face pressing against his chest.</p><p>With the soothing scent of his omega comes the equally soothing sound when Wonwoo decided to hum a familiar tune.</p><p>Mingyu felt his racing heart steadily warming up. Wonwoo is humming the tune of what he sang during the Yongdam Pageant. He remembers asking the omega to sing to him once. As expected, it effectively takes his troubles away and feels deep appreciation for his omega, “I love you, Wonu.”</p><p> </p><p>.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹</p><p>
  <strong>The ceremony was longer beyond Mingyu’s expectations.</strong>
</p><p>He was comforted with familiar faces of the Royal Princes who were there to take part and give their support. Most of all, to have Wonwoo beside him the entire time was a great relief.</p><p>“It’s great to see everyone uniting here together for this reason.” Wonwoo speaks to the obviously bored crown prince.</p><p>“Tell me more.” Mingyu would rather hear Wonwoo’s voice than listen to the history of the imperial palace which is something that he already knows.</p><p>“We call this place the Eternal blossom that never fades.” Wonwoo says it like a secret.</p><p>Mingyu repeats the word as if wanting to memorize it.</p><p>Wonwoo hums, “That is the meaning of Mugunghwa (무궁화) which is the Floral Emblem of the Royal Palace. The Royal Princes are always requested to come here since they were children, as part of the Emperor’s training. Consequently, I always go with them as part of my grandfather’s training for me as well.”</p><p>Suddenly Mingyu had to stop staring at Wonwoo because he needed to stand in recognition of something that Secretary Jwa announced for everyone. The Royal Mother gave him a warm message before Secretary Jwa gestures for him to sit down once again. He needs to listen to another round of ceremonial statement.</p><p>“Continue.” Mingyu voiced with interest to Wonwoo whose eyes wander first.</p><p>“I remember when our presences where summoned here, they always dress us up in little traditional clothes and display us to the public like baby dolls.”</p><p>“Was it good childhood memory?”</p><p>Wonwoo hums to agree, “The eternal blossom that never fades will always be a good memory.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>The performance for the crown prince starts after the ceremonial rights. </strong>The gates were opened to the public for them to also witness the powerful and colorful dances that continues for quite some hour.</p><p>By the time it ended, Mingyu’s heart is full and his butt is burning from sitting too long.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Family’s Modern Imperial Palace</strong>
</p><p>When the stars come out to play, the Palace from the curbs up the main door are specks of light in teal and magenta.</p><p> </p><p>“The talk of the century!  How gorgeous is our crown prince in traditional clothing.” Seungkwan exaggerated that Soonyoung and Seokmin starts to do a skit about today’s eventful day.</p><p>Seungcheol turns to the crown prince and adds, “Your profile is all over the internet. But what they’re all curious about, they can’t dig anything. I’m talking about your relationship, for the populous conclude that whoever becomes your queen would be so lucky.”</p><p>The twins silently start to look for Wonwoo.</p><p>All the while, Wonwoo was too preoccupied when he found out that Junhui is trying to pursue Minghao. After talking for a bit, he can feel that the casanova is serious about <em>love</em> this time. Junhui is even thinking of running away from the palace if Lady Heechul would object.</p><p>He was still talking with Jun when Mingyu suddenly gets in between them with the words, “What’s up?”</p><p>Junhui twists his mouth, “Don’t act cool.”</p><p>“Wow, do you plan to tell me how to act? You were supposed to be the crown prince after all.”</p><p>“Mingyu!” Wonwoo reprimands.</p><p>Mingyu huffs and takes a step back. He just felt protective, maybe a little bit possessive, but he ruins it once again. He just doesn’t understand the frustration he feels when he sees his omega chatting happily with Junhui.</p><p>“I was never interested to be the crown prince.” Junhui admits, nonchalantly. “Nevertheless, I won’t let my lover feel that he is taken for granted or that I’m only using him.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Mingyu charges Jun with a loud growl that caught the Royal Princes’ attention. He throws a punch at Junhui’s face that caused the Alpha prince to lose balance and fall to the ground. Everyone starts to stop them from fighting more.</p><p>Wonwoo stood there speechless then he finds himself pulling back Mingyu.</p><p>Junhui speaks in a loud volume, “Everyone thinks that whoever becomes your partner would be so lucky? Bullshit! You’re keeping your lover as a secret! What kind of lucky is that?”</p><p>Mingyu was unable to move, darting a look at Minghao who averts his gaze away from him so Minghao could tell Junhui to be calm. Mingyu realized that Wonwoo’s hands trembles as he holds him.</p><p>Seungkwan gets dramatic demanding who Mingyu’s lover is. Vernon was the calmest and turns to Wonwoo so he could ask, “Do you know the crown prince’s lover?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Wonwoo answers Vernon who nods and looks around if someone knows.</p><p>Dino exposed that the twins were ready to throw confetti. But the atmosphere gets sour as seconds pass by.</p><p>“Mingyu, let’s go.” Wonwoo says in a pleading voice, afraid that the others might ask about them.</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t let anyone to delve to that matter any further with the reminder that, “We still have a big event tomorrow! Let’s call this a day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>CROWN PRINCE CHAMBER</strong>
</p><p>A short corridor of arches with low lighting accentuates artistic delicate textures of grey, white to a beautiful shade of blue.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo talks about a topic different, hoping for the tension to go down. “The event tomorrow will be held here in the palace. It is like an extended proclamation for there will be invited representatives from different countries to hear your thoughts. I’ve already prepared you for the possible questions.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“You can relax, Mingyu. Take the royal ball as an extended celebration and those people are just there to watch you waltz.”</p><p>Mingyu remains to say nothing and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I’ll be with you.” Wonwoo reassures for reasons not just one.</p><p>“Wonwoo… you know that I don’t want to keep us a secret, right?”</p><p>Wonwoo snakes his arms around Mingyu's waist, pressing their bodies to a warm hug and mumbling against toned chest, “I know.”</p><p>“I’m not using you, Wonu.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. If you feel that I’ve taken you for granted, I didn’t intend to do that. I don’t want that, Wonu.”</p><p>“Shush. It is me, who is lacking in many ways, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mingyu shook his head to disagree. He lifts Wonwoo’s chin up so their gazes meet lovingly, “Don’t say that. It is still a miracle to me that someone like you loves me back. I’m always grateful and I appreciate you.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, “Thank you for being so loving. You don’t have to think of anything else. I’ll be with you, always.”</p><p>Mingyu decided to press their lips together in a one small kiss, pulling away for an instant then capturing once more, devouring each other.</p><p>The supposedly gentle kiss ends up with them getting lost in a kiss so intense they had to grab each other. They ended up on the bed and things are getting hot, panting while they crave for more.</p><p>They smoothly got rid of their clothes and Mingyu was quick to press kisses to all parts of Wonwoo’s form, loving every inch of his omega. He left tons of lovebites and Wonwoo lets him.</p><p>Wonwoo was already on all fours and was well prepared when Mingyu’s throbbing cock smoothly enters the omega from behind.</p><p>Mingyu widens Wonwoo’s legs, moaning as the position allows him to penetrate his omega deeper. The tight heat is enough to melt him.</p><p>Wonwoo’s hands lift the quilt on the bed while Mingyu’s hand starts stroking the omega’s cock that syncs in the rhythm of his slow thrusts turning a pace faster. Wonwoo turns his head to accept the warm affectionate kisses from the alpha behind him, sharp gasps leaves his mouth as Mingyu continues to thrust into him desperately.</p><p>“There! Ah! Don’t stop…” Wonwoo whimpers, shakily.</p><p>Mingyu heightens the pleasure, moaning Wonwoo’s name until the omega is trembling from the waves of pleasure. Mingyu bit his lip still thrusting slow into the heated walls even if the omega just came. Then, he pulls out just so he could turn the omega to lie on his back. Mingyu moves in between Wonwoo’s legs and swiftly inserts his pulsating cock back into his omega who’s still oversensitive.</p><p>“Ah! Mingyu…Mmm..gyu…”</p><p>That is what Mingyu hears whenever he hits the right spot, driving Wonwoo in bliss. Mingyu licks a stripe on the creamy neck and conveys what he’s been meaning to say even though he stutters through it, “I’m so lucky to have you.”</p><p>Wonwoo hums, “I’m lucky, too.”</p><p>Mingyu takes a deep breath, grazing his fangs on the softness of Wonwoo’s neck. He stops his thrust with his cock buried deep into his omega.</p><p>But Wonwoo screams it when he felt the burning pain where the fangs bore into his skin. He tenses up at the feverish feeling that courses his veins, keeping his eyes close but tears still escapes and runs to his temple. His heart is racing to concerning beats as he tries to let his mind process what happened – <strong>Mingyu just imprinted him</strong>.</p><p>Wonwoo hissed at the sensation when the alpha withdraws the sharp fangs only to lick at the bite mark, leaving him writhing from the sting that will probably stay for who knows how long.</p><p>Mingyu starts to thrust into him once again while continuing to flick his tongue at the thrilling bite mark. Every sinful moan and cry that he pulls from Wonwoo’s lips makes his heart pound. All of Wonwoo becomes his now. He finally marked him.</p><p>Because he wants Wonwoo to genuinely feel lucky and loved, in every way, always.</p><p>And this is the only way to show that – by imprinting his mate.</p><p>Wonwoo comes, trembling from the blissful feeling. Mingyu savors more of the delicious friction, whispering praises to Wonwoo’s ears before releasing his hot thick juices inside his omega.</p><p>“With all my heart, I love you, Wonu.” He wraps Wonwoo in a warm embrace as they wait for his knot to settle.</p><p>Wonwoo hums, feeling feverish and lightheaded. He’s still in daze of what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not ready for that imprint<br/>i'm not ready to end this /whines<br/>Hello, thank you for reading!<br/>I will be dropping the last chapters tomorrow!<br/>Please look forward to it, loves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Risk it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>[<a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7dVNqMKmfh48vR1hxpb40i?si=UNBGNI73Q5qUzzt8B9Gs9A">playlist</a>]</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>
  <strong>Royal Ballroom Hall</strong>
</p><p>A remarkable large scale hall, high ceilings and flowing chandeliers, curtains in green as a symbol of power in the nation, and décors of Mugunghwa (무궁화)/Rose of Sharon as the floral emblem of the Royal Palace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a brand new day. The change of venue comes with lack of traditional clothing that turned to extravagant attires of the Royal family and guest representatives of different nations.</p><p>Mingyu feels like he’s a perfect action man in his perfect all black tuxedo, except he’s on the platform fighting off questions.</p><p>The questions were enough for him to break into cold sweats yet he still looks respectable and confident crown prince with a bright potential.</p><p>
  <strong>Thirteenth question: “You’re the future Emperor and you just joined the Royal family not long ago, right? In this time, you have observed our current Emperor. What in your perspective, as a future king, what has impressed you the most about him?</strong>
</p><p>“I am greatly impressed with the Emperor’s commitment to others. I still have time to observe and be insightful of him. I trust that he will be my guiding example of what a good monarch can be.”</p><p>
  <strong>Fourteenth question: “What in particular can you say you’ve learned from him?”</strong>
</p><p>“I think it’s the qualities that are important in my role. It’s about representing timeless values, it’s very important that you got to mix the traditional with the modern and I think that’s something that he’s done extremely well. I found my way with the right people and right support.” Mingyu glanced at the royal princes and particularly at Wonwoo who smiles fondly.</p><p>
  <strong>Fifteenth question: “You are now our Wangseja, to what extent is your degree of devotion to royal duty?”</strong>
</p><p>“The royal duty is extremely important and is part of what the royal family has. I take the responsibilities seriously but it’s about finding your own way at the right time. If you’re not careful, the duty can weight you down.”</p><p>He purposely paused to send the message to Wonwoo. His mate is truly excellent but the two of them are not just crown prince and royal servant. In this lifetime, they are mates.</p><p>“There are a number of things I have to accomplish at the moment that I want to keep an eye in that as well.”</p><p>
  <strong>Sixteenth question: “There are some criticisms, or should I say impressions, that you are slightly reluctant of this royal duty?”</strong>
</p><p>“Here’s the deal folks, these criticisms are something I don’t take to heart. There’s this sneaky little thing called consequences, and if only we could live in a made up fantasy world where –” He was interrupted.</p><p>
  <em>[“<strong>ACHOOO~</strong>” Suddenly Wonwoo decided to sneeze through the microphone that he’s holding.]</em>
</p><p>Mingyu purses his lips when he got Wonwoo’s signal. It’s completely justifiable for his omega to ruin his peace of mind just so he could give these people a little bit of entertainment. Okay, he calms down for Wonwoo. But his omega’s notes for this particular question were still crumpled out of his mind. He continues in a charismatic voice,</p><p>“I’m just concentrating on my role as someone that can be worthy…if one day I start my own family as well. I will take that very seriously with the royal responsibilities. I worry when I can’t give my time to the people I love. The only way to keep going is staying true to yourself.”</p><p>
  <strong>Seventeenth question: “So are you saying you’re already thinking about marriage? Who is this lucky ALPHA that you will continue your lineage with?”</strong>
</p><p>“…” There’s silence for a bit.</p><p><strong> <em>[“That would be the last question. Let’s give a round of applause to our crown prince.” </em> </strong> <em>Wonwoo declares, saving him smoothly. The omega as the presenter, puts focus on the orchestra that would play part with the next royal agenda – waltz.<strong>]</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>The sounds of violins came in, then the piano, to start the dancing ceremony.</p><p>Everyone were stunned to witness how the crown prince walks towards the reluctant omega, taking Wonwoo’s hand with a charming smile enough to overwhelm anyone.</p><p>Wonwoo’s heart was ready to burst out of his chest while Mingyu kiss the back of his hand in a calm manner before taking him at the center of the room.</p><p>They were followed by the spotlight and the heated gazes of everyone around. But they were too lost in each other’s eyes to care.</p><p>They met at the hands and starts dancing with the slow music twirling like thread around them.</p><p>Mingyu smiles at his omega, comfortingly. Their heels clicked over the ballroom floor and lights twinkle.</p><p>Wonwoo rests his head on Mingyu’s chest who takes lead, swaying their bodies 'round and 'round again.</p><p>It was a point where strong pointed moves didn't matter until Mingyu’s movements turn precise, his feet gliding slow along the floor.</p><p>There is pressure of his warm hand on Wonwoo’s back as he managed to tilt Wonwoo’s head to the side, making sure that the bite marks are exposed for everyone to see.</p><p>There’s loud sound of shutters and lights glitter to capture the moment.</p><p>The clatter and commotion only made Mingyu’s gaze to blaze more intense, desperate for everyone see… that they are worth more than ashes and sacrifice, they are worthy of happiness as any other.</p><p>He can give everything up, but he can’t give up his omega.</p><p>For this person, he’d risk it all.</p><p> </p><p>The Emperor’s voice was heard through the speakers, effectively getting everyone’s attention, “<strong>Our crown prince has found his mate! If anyone take this as an issue please leave now.”</strong></p><p>One by one, the guests starts to leave. Emperor Ilkook watched with a scoff. Then, he clears his throat, <strong>“Hear me out. With my authority, Mingyu is my successor. It is not a problem if he marries an omega, we will just stick to the scriptures where the only successor is the first Alpha son. Mingyu’s successor will be decided by then.</strong>”</p><p>There were several people – not many, but many enough to comfort the royals – stayed at the venue and heard the Emperor’s words.</p><p>The royal mother cues for the orchestra to play. It was a  brief celebratory sound that allows everyone to absorb what the emperor said just now. Then, the music slows down.</p><p>“That means grandpa approve of me and Wonwoo, right?” Mingyu clears to the Emperor who nods with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Whoever you love, I love as well.” The emperor says.</p><p>Mingyu’s heart swell, this great relief can’t be put into words. Even his omega is still stunned.</p><p>“You have done something that I can’t, child. You’re braver than your grandpa.”</p><p>“Grandpa…” his words were cut.</p><p>“Sir Jeon, Wonwoo’s grandfather, is my first love and I know he’d be happy if he could see this right now.” He tears up as he takes Mingyu and Wonwoo’s hand, placing it on top of each other. “You have each other now, I’m relieved.”</p><p>That moment of truth gave them tangled feelings. Wonwoo's emotions overflow as tears, feeling the presence of his grandfather, how great would it be to have him in this happiest day of his life.</p><p>“CROWN PRINCE HYUNG!!!”</p><p>Mingyu and Wonwoo turn to the familiar voice. They saw Jungkook in between Jieun and Junki. After seeing that his family is present at this moment, it brought comfort and warmth in Wonwoo’s heart. He looks back and speaks, softly, “Thank you, Emperor.”</p><p>“Kiss already!” Jungkook shouts again and the Emperor walks away knowingly.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll melt.” Mingyu says in a gentle voice, wiping Wonwoo’s tears away.</p><p>Wonwoo hums and stares fondly. “I love you, Mingyu.”</p><p>Mingyu can never get used to this, his heart thumps like it's the first time. Wonwoo is the first to initiate for their lips to fit in a warm kiss full of love. Mingyu melts into the softest lips he knows, hands finding its way to caress Wonwoo’s cheeks. Whispering “With all my heart, I love you,” between kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Promise of happy days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>︵‿︵‿୨ 🌸୧‿︵‿︵</p><p>
  <strong>5 years later.</strong>
</p><p>True to his words, Mingyu represent timeless values when he married Wonwoo in both the traditional and modern ceremonies. It happened with the season of falling flowers, not long after the official proclamation of the crown prince where Mingyu first introduced his omega in a very controversial way.</p><p>Crown Prince Mingyu and Wonwoo still lives happily in the palace.</p><p>Emeror Ilkook had already told the married couple that the contract for the Jung household became obsolete the moment Mingyu found his mate.</p><p>AND today is the day that the Jung couple returns to Korea, heading straight to the palace.</p><p>What welcomed them is their son, Mingyu, holding their sleepy first born Alpha, Daehan. Beside him is Wonwoo, holding his second born omega, Minguk, who is violently swinging the puppy plushie in the air.</p><p>Yunho carefully pats Daehan who snuggles close to Mingyu’s hold to properly sleep.</p><p>“Mingyu!” Jaejoong squeals, making Daehan jolt awake and ends up silently staring at the way Jaejoong cooes at Minguk. “Hello there, Mingyu.”</p><p>“I’m here, appa.” Mingyu points to himself.</p><p>“What your appa meant to say is Mingukie is our little Mingyu. And Daehannie is our little Wonwoo.” Yunho gestures to the little ones.</p><p>Wonwoo heartily lets Jaejoong take Minguk who pouts confused, so Wonwoo says in a gentle tone, “Do you know him? That’s grandpa. It’s alright, boobear.”</p><p>Minguk starts clinging while sniffing Jaejoong who softly cooes, “Aigoo. Sweetheart, I think I’m going to cry.”</p><p>“I know what you feel, sweetheart.” Yunho wipes his own tears.</p><p>Mingyu shakes his head with a fond smile, “I miss you both so much, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> .</p><p>They were at the living room hall catching up. Emperor Ilkook was there along with Leeteuk, comfortably chatting with the Jungs. Soon after, Heechul joins them and takes Minguk from Jaejoong who yields because of the intimidating aura. But that aura was quickly dropped,</p><p>“Air~plaine!” Heechul spins the baby who was giggling so much it caught everyone’s attention. “Airplane whooosh–”</p><p>“You are going to ride an airplane back to China if you don’t stop that.” Leeteuk scolds, making Wonwoo pat the Royal Mother’s hand to calm him down.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll take you with me.” Heechul baby-talks to Minguk who then makes grabby hands at Wonwoo. Heechul pouts at the rejection.</p><p>The emperor laughs careful not to wake Daehan who is already asleep in his arms. Then, Mingyu decided to take his first born so his grandpa can comfortably sit.</p><p>Daehan stirs in his sleep but melts in Mingyu’s arms, recognizing his father’s scent.</p><p>“Oh, you changed Daehan’s socks, don’t you?” Wonwoo asks his husband, knowingly.</p><p>“Yes, you told me to.”</p><p>“By all means, that’s not his favorite socks.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, honey.” Mingyu insists in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Ah. It does when you just gave him a sock that has a hole in it.” Wonwoo points out in a calm voice, making Mingyu frown finally seeing it.</p><p>“I’m sure it wasn’t there earlier…?”</p><p>“Mingyu, if you would be considerate to change it again, our baby won’t wake up from feeling uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Don’t argue when you’re the one who told me to change it.” Mingyu says evenly, earning an upset stare from his wife. “Okay, my honey. I –” their bickering, a married couple thing, gets interrupted.</p><p>“Sit down, son-in-law.” It was the gentle voice of Ji-eun.</p><p>They all watch Secretary Jwa lead Wonwoo’s family to join them at the living room hall of the palace.</p><p>The emperor cheerfully welcomes the Jeons, making everyone look at him suspiciously.</p><p>“It’s okay, my son. I’ll take care of that. You’ll wake him up if you change it to new ones.” Jieun told Mingyu who nods obediently.</p><p>She carefully takes off Daehan’s socks. All the while, Junki hands over to the servants all the baskets of food that they brought from their farm.</p><p>Jungkook was silently watching beside his mother before turning to Wonwoo whose kind face crumples in concern. “Hyung, I brought blanket for the kids. Here.”</p><p>Wonwoo takes them, “Thank you, chicken nugget.”</p><p>Mingyu lets Wonwoo place the red one on Daehan who is sleeping soundly on his arm. The two of them continued to stare fondly at their sleeping child before they look at each other with the same fondness. Wonwoo smiles when he felt soft lips kiss his temple that comes with the whisper of, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, honey.” Wonwoo says it back, softly.</p><p>Suddenly, the place starts to get crowded as the Royal princes starts to arrive one after another.</p><p>They all dart a look at the emperor who scoffs and clears, “Listen. This is not my plan. These two told me that they both have something to announce.”</p><p>True enough, when everyone had settled, Mingyu and Wonwoo stand at the center.</p><p>Daehan is still sleeping but is now carried by Soonyoung who always gets silent when holding babies. Jihoon still gets fascinated at this behavior of his boyfriend.</p><p>All the while, Heechul is showing off Minguk to Minghao, making Junhui pull his boyfriend to the other side so his father could stop pressuring them.</p><p>Mingyu clears his voice, “We claimed that due to the heat suppressants, employment has increased for omegas, right? But it is still hardly felt because of the prejudice against them. So, I talked to grandpa about it. He will let me form a new mandate where in the companies will be receiving welfare money from the monarchy for hiring Omegas. It will be taken to action as soon as possible.”</p><p>Jaejoong covers his mouth, tearing up. He hugs his husband, Yunho, tightly. Mingyu softens at the sight. Then, he felt Wonwoo’s hand holding his, squeezing soft yet it gives him extreme strength and confidence. He couldn’t have planned it better without his wife.</p><p>Wonwoo looks down with a shy smile. It’s his turn now. “I have something to announce.”</p><p>The proud remarks thin in the air and they wait for Wonwoo to continue.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Wonwoo turns to Mingyu who lifts him off the ground to happily whisper sweet praises.</p><p>A cheery atmosphere fills up the place. The royal princes easily crowd the married couple. Confetti colors the air by the omega twins’ doing.</p><p>By the time that the couple went to their parents, the adults have already congratulated each other. Leeteuk told them, “We are so happy to hear that. Congratulations!”</p><p>The palace stood with its thick stone walls and moat of green as a symbol of power in the nation. It comes with cheery tones of three families (Royal Family, Jeon Family, Jung Family) that share the same warmth and comfort of the heart.</p><p>Wonwoo was hugging his husband when the scenery outside caught both of their attention, easily reminding them of falling in love.</p><p>For their hearts recognize the falling flowers that seemingly promise happy days ahead.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they lived happily ever after.<br/>Thank you so much for coming this far. I hope you loved their story as much as I loved writing them. This story is precious to me and so is everyone reading this. I hope 2021 will bring smile and comfort in our lives, and may we accomplish the desires of our hearts!</p><p>Cheers to more minwon/meanie moments that will shower us this year (&amp; for good fanfics that comes with it!)<br/>Lovelots!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>